Digimon Frontier:Spirit of Life
by QueenJen
Summary: The DigiDestined are called back to the Digital World as a new danger, the evil Demon Digimon Lilithmon, breaks free and reigns terror across their second home. Can they,and a new ally,defeat the Demon Digimon and restore peace to the DigiWorld?
1. Chapter 1: The Return

**One month later.**

**Zoey Orimoto.**

"Zoey! Wait up!" Hearing her name being called, the blond squeezed the brake on her bikes handle bars and turned around with a smile.

"Come on Cas! We'll miss the game at this rate!" She shouted. As she finished her sentence, a figure emerged over the hill, walking a vibrant pink bike to where Zoey waited. Casuda 'Cas' Meomanea, a petite brunette, with a face full of freckles, was Zoey's first real friend outside the Digital World. At the present moment, they were headed to Casuda's twin sisters VolleyBall game.

"Oh Z, you know I'm no athlete." She climbed back onto her bike and coasted down the hill, Zoey keeping easy pace with her.

"Whatever. Your in good shape. Anyway, know if Ryo will be there?" Casuda flushed red at her crushes name.

"Er...How would I know?"

"Well you are freakishly like a stalker...-"

"If my bike happens to swerve into yours causing a tragic accident, you can't sue." Laughing they rounded the corner nearing the rec. center.

"HaHa."

"Hey, maybe Kouchi will be there." She said wiggling her eyebrows at Zoey. In her defense, Zoey was about to launch into for the millionth time how the whole jumping on his back and hugging him was a dare, but before she could get the words out, her cell began ringing.

"_Koboreochita no wa, namida jyanaku inoru koe, miagete ita no wa, kumo no ue no taiyou, nemuru youni ikite ita, itsumo kodoku datta, kimi ni, deau, sono hi made wa, zutto zutto koko de-" _

As the small pink rectangle burst into the beginning of Fujiki Kazue's Sunny Day, Zoey fumbled to control her bike with one hand and get her phone from her pocket with the other. She finally pulled the brake and whipped the phone open, her once favorite song beginning to annoy her.

"Hello?" She had been in to much of a hurry to shut the phone up to check caller I.D. "Who is this?"

"_Zoey Orimoto, Legendary Warrior of Wind."_ Zoey almost dropped the phone.

It had been a month since anyone had called her that, aside from JP calling her Air Queen, or even worse Takuya calling her W.O.W, (warrior of wind).

"Who is this?" Then lowering her voice. "Ophanimon?"

"_No young Warrior. But introductions can be made later. We are once again in need of your help. You know where to go. The Trailmon station has been restored."_

There was no question of whether Zoey would say yes or no. There didn't need to be.

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

She quickly rode up alongside Casuda.

"Cas, I have to go. I'm sorry, my...my mom twisted her ankle. I want to make sure she's okay." Immediately Casuda's face was complete concern.

"Oh my gosh, go! Text me okay? I hope she feels better!" Zoey felt horrible for lying to her friend, but what was she supposed to say? That she was going off to possibly save the Digital World? Again? Not likely. Turning her bike around, she waved over her shoulder and began pedaling furiously towards Takuya's house. Even though he was a bit hyper active, and a shoot first ask questions later guy, he had undeniably been the groups leader in the Digital World. So it was only logical that Zoey immediately turned to him in hope that he knew what was going on.

**Tommy Himi**

Sweat trickled down his forehead in anticipation. His eyes were narrow slits, fighting to see against the glare of the sun, and his stance was loose and ready. His keen eyes were drawn to the flashes of black and white at the red clad players feet. Judging the angle, Tommy moved slightly forward in the goalie box and to the right. The players cleat swung and made contact with the ball. With a resounding 'WHACK' that small ball arched through the air with obvious force that might have made Tommy cower in the past. But not now. Now he stepped up to it as it lowered in the air, colliding with his hands then shoved into his chest, so as not to drop it. The force of impact stung his hands wildly even through the padded goalie gloves. As the whistle was blown signaling time, his team mates grouped around him high fiveing and whooping. Tommy accepted the praise he got from most of his team mates. It had been an exciting game, with six shots expertly caught by Tommy, two deflected out of bounds or into the goal post, and one let in. Overall, his team had won six to one. So he felt he deserved the praise a little bit. But not one to be a sore winner he tossed the ball to a team mate and walked over to the kid who had made he shot, shaking his wrist to ease the numbing that was coming from catching the shot.

"That was a good shot." Tommy said with a smile. He shook his hand dramaticly. "Almost wish I hadn't caught it." The boy smiled at him and laughed. Tommy stuck out his hand, and the boy clasped it firmly.

"Good game. You're an excellent goalie."

"You're a great forward."

They had a short conversation about the game, then said goodbye as both teams began to drift off.

Tommy walked over to his bag feeling self confident. Even though it had only been a month since leaving the Digital World, Tommy had had an amazing growth spurt and change in personality.

He was now about 5'2", had ditched the bubble hat, and dressed in dark green shirt with stained blue jeans. He had left his cry baby self in the Digital World, and now would do whatever he set his mind to, after thinking it over carefully of course. In fact, Zoey called him a smarter Takuya, which Tommy, though he laughed at it in front of them, was secretly proud of.

So now the third grader slung his backpack over one shoulder and grabbed the duffel. With his free hand he pulled out his phone and was in the middle of dialing his brothers cell for a ride when the symbol interrupted his call. It was similar to the one that had graced his D-Tecter whenever Ophanimon had contacted them in the Digital world, but was green and had swirls coming off a large looping tree.

"_Tommy Himi, Legendary Warrior of Ice."_ Tommy gulped. The voice itself was as flowing and airy as could be expected on a phone. But it held a tone of fear and helplessness that made Tommy throat dry.

"That's me." He managed. He wondered briefly if it was Ophanimon, but discarded the idea. Though the voices were similar, they were not the same. Plus Opanimon was still in rookie form as far as he knew.

"_The Digital World needs your help, young warrior. Once again."_ Tommy blinked in surprise.

"Oh. Okay."

"_You know where to go. The Trailmon station has been restored."_ Before Tommy could respond, the symbol faded from the screen and he was staring at the unfinished number of his brothers cell.

He snapped it shut and slid it into his back pocket. Then he shifted his back pack to the other shoulder. It was a bit of a walk to Takuya's house.

**J.P Shibayama**

"And...Presto! For you, m'lady." Staging a theatrical bow he held out the pink rose that had appeared in his hand to his friends little sister. She tucked it behind her ear and danced around, happy over the littlest things as only a three year old could be. Henry, the older brother of the kid was laughing from behind the stacks of homework on his kitchen table.

"Gee, Maybe I should hire you for her birthday party." He said jokingly.

"Sure, but only if you pay me!"

"Is payment in chocolate alright?" They laughed and J.P sat back down at the table.

"What question were we on?" He searched aimlessly among the many sheets of paper, not even sure which page it was on. Henry's stack wasn't much better, and they spent the better part of two minutes searching for the 'missing' papers.

"Ah well." Henry said giving up. "Break time!" He swept the stack into his backpack and in turn threw it on the kitchen floor. J.P did the same but kept his bag neatly under his chair. They were quite for a minute before Henry asked, "Sooo, still into Zoey?"

"Wh-what!" Amazingly it turned out J.P, Zoey and Kouchi went to the same school, so J.P got to see them more.

"I don't know man, She and that kid...Kouchi might be a thing, ya know?" Henry prompt.

"Whatever. How about you? Jessica say yes yet?"

"Naw." There conversation veered on random topics like that for a while, before Henry's mom came in and demanded to know why they weren't doing homework. Taking a break didn't seem to satisfy her, and before they knew it they were back doing boring math. Just when J.P thought he might die of boredom, his phone rang. It sent out a strange pattern of mystifying music before J.P found it and put it to his ear. Not before noticing the strange symbol however.

"Hello?"

"_J.P. Shibayama, Legendary Warrior of Thunder."_

J.P was confused for a minute. He had left all that behind. He had no contact with the Digital World...

"_The Digital World is calling to be saved. We need your help."_ J.P glanced at Henry.

"Okay. I mean, Of course."

"_Good. You know where to go. The Trailmon Station has been restored."_

"I'll be there as soon as possible." The phone hung up. J.P stood up. He now dressed in a yellow shirt, khaki jeans, and a blue jacket.

"Henry, That was my dad. Something came up and-"

"Hey, Buddy it's cool. You've been here for like three hours anyway. You're probably bored."

"No. I'm not." Henry helped J.P collect his stuff and waved to him as he rode off on his bike.

_Time to talk to the gang. Takuya here I come._

**The Park, (closest to Takuya's house.) **

"Well we know the message wasn't from Ophanimon. Or any of the others. I've never seen the symbol that was on my phone before." Tommy began.

"I wish we had Bokomon and that annoying book." Zoey sighed. Everyone was quiet for a minute. Then Takuya stood.

"Well, I don't know why were sitting here! We have to get to the Trailmon station. So let's Go!"

"Takuya, this is something we need to think about." Koji stated logically. Takuya's eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

"Think about? Our second home is in danger! We need to go now!"

The six friends were seated at a picnic table under the shelter of a large willow tree, a favorite spot among couples for it's privacy. And though they were not there for that reason, obviously, it suited there need for secrecy.

Other then Tommy, none of them had changed much.

Zoey was about an inch taller, and wore her hair free of her hat, instead having in a violet headband. Her white shirt had flowing sleeves that ended at her elbows. Her gray jeans had a grass stain on one knee, and her white gym shoes were pleasantly worn looking.

J.P hadn't grown at all, though the loss of three pounds had made him look taller. His hair was longer and messy, and his new outfit had him looking slightly cooler then before.

Koji still wore a bandana, only it's colors were now yellow and black. His jacket was black with yellow stripes and a yellow t shirt underneath. He wore light blue cut off jeans.

Kouchi had a yellow long sleeve shirt, and a red jacket over. Khaki jeans and sneakers finished the outfit.

Takuya had ditched the hat and goggles, but kept the gloves, though they were now brown to match his jacket. Under the jacket was a blue shirt with the Japanese symbol for Strength. His pants were light brown with big pockets and his shoes were orange.

Overall, they all seemed the types of people who would stay clear of each other, due to seemingly clashing personalities. But the six had been brought together through an unbelievable adventure, that had seemed to take weeks, but was only minutes in the real world.

They had stopped the evil Cherubimon, defeated the Royal Knights, and triumphed over Lucemon, through the power of their Spirits. Fire, Light, Darkness, Wind, Ice, and Thunder. When the Digital World was restored and peace was renewed, the six had been sent home, leaving their Spirits behind. These six kids were the closest friends possible.

Now they all looked at Takuya, after his last statement. Their second home. It was true.

"Well...Takuya's right! Even if we stay there for months, only a few hours will have passed here!" J.P said.

"Yeah!" They all chorused. They all stood up.

"So what are we waiting for?" Zoey asked jumping on her bike. J.P got on his bike, as did Takuya, but Tommy and the twins didn't bring theirs.

"Aw, come on, I don't wanna walk!" Tommy complained. Takuya gestured to the pegs on his back wheel.

"Hop on budah!" Grinning Tommy hopped on the back of Takuya's bike.

"See you guys there!" Their 'leader' called pedaling furiously away.

Zoey looked at Koji and Kouchi.

"If one of you rides, I'll stand?" She asked. Kouchi was already stepping onto J.P's pegs so Koji shrugged. It wasn't like the bike was pink; It was actually a nice blue. Like his old jacket.

"Whatever. Kouchi, can we stop by your place so I can get a new jacket? I hate this one." He walked over and they traded spots. Then Zoey stood on the back and grabbed Koji's shoulders.

"No stopping! Your jacket's fine, I think it's cute. Now mush wolf boy!" She cried. The four of them raced after Takuya, Koji's faced decorated with a light blush.

**The Subway Station**

Soon the six friends were marching purposely through the Subway station, stopping only to wait for the elevator. As they waited they began discussing who could have sent them the message.

"Well, Ophanimon is still only Salamon, a rookie, and Seraphimon is Patamon and Cherubimon Lopmon. So who sent the message?" Zoey questioned. She was rubbing the cramp in her calf that came from standing on the bike pegs for so long.

"Maybe it's from Bokomon!" Takuya said optimisticly.

"No. Digimon aren't even supposed to have contact with the human world remember?" Kouchi said. "It had to be someone way more powerful."

The elevator doors opened and they all stepped inside, clicking the 'close doors' button so no one could follow them.

"Well, who else do we know that could send the message?"

It was quite while they thought.

"I don't know." Tommy finally said breaking the silence.

"There's tons of Digimon we've never even heard of! How are we supposed to know?" J.P said with a shrug.

"Ah, take it easy guys! We'll find out when we get there." Takuya, calm as usual, leaned against the elevator wall, and watched the light showing what floor they were on pass up B2 and continue onto the empty wall.

"Almoooost there!" He sang out. Badly.

"Ah Takuya shut up! Your going to wreck my ears." Koji hissed at him.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Zoey commented.

"Yeah Koji what's wrong?" Kouchi asked concerned.

"Nothing." There was a sudden jerk of the elevator that had them wobbling on the spot. The doors opened once more.

**Trailmon Station**

They starred at the ruins in surprise.

"I thought this place was supposed to be fixed up." Tommy said dryly.

"Hey, look!" They followed where J.P was pointed and saw a Digimon they never thought they'd see again.

"Angler!"

They ran through the rubble and remains to the huge blue Trailmon, who rested upon a completely restored track.

"Oh, me kinder! I see you again! I never thought I would!" The small light hanging off his 'forehead' lit up, and he smiled happily.

"Angler, do you know who sent you to get us?"

"Nine. I only know zat someone switched my tracks, and I come here! I vas about to leave when I see the elevator coming."

They finished 'petting' him and climbed into the car behind him. After being seated comfortably- Koji, Kouchi, J.P, on one side, Takuya, Zoey and Tommy on the other- they laughed and joked around and just had fun, happy at going back to the Digital World again.

"I wonder if we'll see Bokomon and Neemon again!" Tommy exclaimed not really phrasing it as a question.

"I hope!"

As the train lurched to start the transport to the Digital World, it seemed like a normal train ride. It went smoothly at first, seeming like a normal ride, giving the children time to converse and talk about going back to the Digital World. The bumpy part of the ride came near the end.  
The experience that happened near the end of the Trailmon ride to the Digital World was very familiar to the Original Digi Destined. However, to Kouchi, who had gotten to the Digital world via a different way, the lurching, bumpy ride was far beyond being able to describe. He was flung from his seat onto the floor earning several laughs from his friends.

Once the ride was over, Angler pulled to a stop at a brightly colored terminal.  
Then, their phones began ringing in a mash of noise. Each of the six kids pulled out their phone, and before their eyes they transformed back into their familiar D-Tectors.

Suddenly a bright column of light shot out from each D-Tector. As this happened the voice was heard.

"_You will find friends nearby. Please, Help the Digital World."_

The voice cut off in a wave of static, leaving the children alone on the strange terminal.

"Well what exactly are we supposed to do?" Koji deadpanned.

"Angler could you tell us what's going on-" J.P started, but was rudely interrupted by Angler himself.

"Oh, I have to go! Very busy schedule, ya." The Trailmon said hurriedly. He pulled out of the station and was quickly out of sight.

"Gee, Thanks!" Zoey called after him. "I_ love_ how informative Digimon are." She added sarcasticly.

They all laughed, and Takuya folded his arms behind his head and looked around.

"This place looks familiar..." He commented.

The area around the terminal was completely covered in large bushes with giant flowers blooming off them. The only clear part was a small dirt path leading away from the terminal.

"Well, I guess we go that way." Tommy said, setting off on the dirt trail. As they walked they looked at their D-Tectors.

They were a bit upset however, when it turned out that no one had their spirits.

"Aw, does this mean we have to hunt them down again?" J.P complained.

"Duh, their technically '_alive_' now, remember? Anyway, maybe the friends the voice told us about can help." Zoey said. Nodding in agreement, they continued walking quietly.

Kouchi pulled his brother behind the others.

"Koji what's wrong?" He asked again.

"Nothing."

"I know you're lying." Kouchi said angrily. "Why can't you just talk to me!" Koji sighed and looked away.

"It's about my...our dad."

"Oh..." Kouchi trailed off uncertainly now.

Ever since coming back form the Digital World, Koji had tried being nice to his Step-Mother. He really did. But with his father it was another matter. Koji was bitter to him, angry. Who wouldn't be if your parent had told you your healthy mother was dead, and kept from you that you had a twin brother?

Koji's father wasn't sure what had happened to his son. Until a Thursday, two weeks past.

"I confronted him. About mom. About you." Koji said sounding defeated.

"Koji..."

"He was angry, Kouchi. You should have seen his face. He looked like he wanted to kill me. And he said, 'You've been seeing her?', like it was the worst crime in the world."

Kouchi was silent. All he could hear now was the laughter of his oblivious friends.

"We yelled a bit. Then I walked away. That was the weekend I stayed at your place remember?" Koji sounded so sad, but with bubbling anger under the surface. Kouchi knew it was a bad idea but he tried to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, when you tried to cook." Surprisingly Koji chuckled dryly.

"Yeah. But anyway, sorry for being such a downer."

"It's okay. Not your fault."

"Let's catch up to the others."

The brothers ran to there friends who had stopped as Zoey kneeled on the ground cradling something in her arms.

"Why did we stop?" Kouchi asked.

"Wow, where have you been?" Takuya said raising an eyebrow.

"Zoey found a *Fresh Digimon." Tommy explained, who was sitting next to Zoey. Zoey tilted her arms so they could see.

She held an adorable little ball of fluff, with big long ears and a curly tail. It's eyes were huge, and it had no feet only wispy edges.

"This is Pafumon! Isn't he cute?" Zoey cooed, tickling it's belly.

"Um, sure Zo." Koji said. Kouchi however kneeled next to her and pet it's tiny head.

"Okay, as fun as this is, we should really get moving." Takuya said.

"Can I keep him?" Zoey pouted.

"Uhg, fine." She jumped up grinning, and Pafumon nuzzled her neck.

"Yey!"

They continued walking, Tommy and Zoey fussing over Pafumon, Kouchi occasionally pitching into their conversation.

Koji, J.P, and Takuya walked behind them, talking.

"Hey! Look!" They all looked up at Kouchi's cry.

In the distance a colorful tree rose from the foliage, huge, about the size of a skyscraper.

"The Village of New Beginnings!" Zoey said. Then she tickled Pafumon. "That's where you came from isn't it?"

Any further advancement in their conversation was interrupted by a loud voice.

"PAFUMON! My baby where have you gone?" The Pafumon jumped out of Zoey's grip and floated a bit higher.

"Papamon!" It squeaked floating away.

The friends looked at each other.

"Papamon?" Then, by some unspoken command, they all took off running after the Pafumon.

They clambered over the hill onto a sight that would be strange if they hadn't seen stranger on their last visit.

Pafumon was being embraced by a tall, slender,creamy white Digimon, who had a large horn in the middle of its head, and two smaller ones next to it. Around it's waist was a blue haramaki. They all had a vague idea of who it was, but they couldn't be sure.

"Bokomon?" J.P called.

"Is that you?" Takuya added.

The Digimon tilted it's head up. And it's muzzle like mouth dropped.

"Takuya my boy! And the others!" He ran over. "Well of course it's me!"

"Bokomon!" Zoey yelled hugging him.

"Actually, now it's Beokumon." The Pafumon let out a squeak as it was caught in the middle of the hug. The other kids said their greetings and happily chatted with Beokumon for a few minutes before Beokumon suddenly gasped.

"Oh where are my manners! Come, Come! My home is just over the rise!"

He lead them to the town, then through the bushes of Digi-Eggs toward the East side of the Village of New Beginnings. As the neared the edge a small hut was visible.

"Of course the newly hatched Digi-Eggs are in the tree, but Swanmon and I live over here." The friends looked at each other eyebrows raised.

Beokumon pushed open the wooden door and the first thing that greeted them was a familiar face.

"Neemon!"

"Hi, hows it going?" He said with a yawn closing his eyes. Then his eyes snapped wider then thought possible. "Oh my pants! It's the Magical Warriors!"

Beokumon snapped the rabbit like Digimon's waistband on his way to the other room.

"Swanmon! We have company!"

The gang looked on in surprise as Swanmon came out of the next room, cradling a small white ball of fluff. She embraced Beokumon and turned to the kids.

"Oh my! You're back! You always come when we need you." She said with a smile.

Zoey gulped.

"Boko...Beokumon...Just how long have we been gone?" He thought for a minute.

"What's it, almost two years now? Yes that's it." They stared at him speechless.

"Wait...Two years?" Takuya sputtered out. Koji just blinked at him, J.P's mouth hung open, Tommy took a step back, and Kouchi gasped. Zoey was the only one who didn't seem completely speechless.

"Okay Beokumon, sit down right now and tell us what on earth is going on."She demanded pointing at a chair. Beokumon sat.

"Alright, I suppose I had better start when you left."

"After you disappeared back into the human world, the Digital World had a long era of peace. The legendary warriors kept things in check with their many followers, each looking after a small part of the World. Every thing was peaceful and prosperous for about a year. Then the ancient Digimon Lilithmon broke free. She-"

"Wait a second who's Lilithmon?" J.P interrupted. Beokumon sighed.

"She's one of the Seven Great Demon Digimon." Still seeing the raw confusion on their faces, he explained,

"Long before the Ancient Legendary Warriors were even hatched, before there were 'Beast Digimon' and 'Human Digimon', the digital world was simple. One half was ruled by Light, and with it the Seven Great Angel Digimon. The other half was ruled by Dark, inhabiting the Seven Great Demon Digimon. They were constantly at conflict, and one day they broke out into war. They eventually destroyed each other, until only two of each were left. The others didn't even turn back into Digi-Eggs. Their data was lost forever in a void of nothingness. Anyway, the four remaining all have their own tales, but for the sake of time to explain, we'll just talk about Lilithmon. She now saw everyone as an enemy, and seeing the threat in her madness, one of the Angels and the other Demon sealed her within a prison, so secure that no one to this day knows the location. Anyway, the one Angel who didn't help seal her away was Lilithmon's own sister Lilestamon. She was furious with the other two for sealing her sister away and wrecked havoc in the Digital world looking for her. The other two, not happy about their world being wrecked, sealed her away as well, though Lilestamon's intentions were only ever good. The last Demon Digimon is the initial creator of Beast Digimon, and the last Angel Digimon the creator of Human Digimon. Understand?"

"Uh..." They said. Takuya rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sure."

"Right then. Back to the present issue. With all the data destruction from Lucemon, Lilithmon was somehow able to escape her weakened prison. Now you might not know- alright you probably don't- but Lilithmon is the Digimon of...well, death." The air hung still inside the room. Beokumon cleared his throat.

"She's been Digitizing a lot of out nature from afar on this planet, and the moons have almost no life, as she Digitized most the inhabitants. The Legendary Warriors, tried to stop her, but being one of the first Great Digimon, her power was to strong. The Warriors were hurt, and Kumamon and Beetlemon are fading from existence. And now miraculously you show up to save us again!"

"Don't forget, Beokumon, the good news...?" Swanmon jumped into the conversation, setting a snack on the table for them. "It turned out Lilestamon was able to escape as well. Oh, she's the Digimon of Life. On one occasion, she even made contact with your spirit Zoey, Kuzemon. Apparently she is still very weak, and can't stop her sister yet, but she's trying. All her anger is gone from long reflections in prison, and she only wishes to help our world, and at the moment is using all her remaining strength to shield the as much as the Main World as she can from Lilithmon." Swanmon finished.

The children stared at them both.

"Alright then..." Koji finally said.

"Can't we ever be called here for, I dunno, a visit, or something?" Takuya complained.

"Yeah, more work! We've barely even been home for long!" J.P added.

"And school was about to start to..." Tommy began.

Zoey stood up, glaring at her friends.

"What's wrong with you? Our second home is in trouble and I don't know about you but I'm not going to stop until it's safe again! So stop whining! Beokumon, where are our spirits now?"

"I believe their recuperating at Angewomon's castle."

She looked at him blankly.

"Ah, of course. You might know it as Opanimon's Castle...no? Ah, well, while we're on the subject, Salamon is now Angewomon, Patamon is Angemon and Lopmon is Antylamon." Tommy rubbed his eyes.

"This is confusing."

"Yeah." The others agreed. Zoey still hadn't sat down.

"Well, I'm going to Angewomon's Castle to find our spirits and save the DigiWorld. Come if you want." She huffed.

Kouchi stood up. "I'm with you."

Koji stood up with a small sigh. "Me too I guess."

"Don't forget me!" Takuya said with a grin.

"And me!" J.P agreed.

"And me!" Tommy finished.

Beokumon nodded.

"We'll pack some supplies for you." Seeing the question on their faces, he sighed. "And I'm afraid I can't come with you. I have children to look after, plus all the Digi-Eggs. But Neemon can go, along with my adopted son Terriermon. He's quite the historian."

"Aw, thanks Beokumon!" Zoey exclaimed hugging him.

"Ahem, it's quite alright. Swanmon, if you want to get some packs ready I'll go find Terriermon."

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

*'Fresh' (''Baby I'') level. The lowest and weakest of the Digivolutionary levels, Fresh Digimon are equivalent to human infants. Most Digimon of this level are small and do not have well-defined body parts. This is the level that most Digimon hatch from their Digi-Eggs into.

*Beokumon- The evolved form of Bokomon that I made up.

_The DigiDestined will probably be a bit out of character but that's ok, cuz invisible cookies make up for that! *hands invisible cookie* See? ^_^ _

_Ok, well, Review, Please! Lemme know what you think!_

**Love Y'all!**

**-QueenJen **

PS:(This story will contain a few human OC's. Though they do play an important part in my series, they **_WILL NOT_** be new main characters(Or spirit holders). Just thought I'd let you know.)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own idea's and characters. And...yeah. ^_^

**\ /**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

After tearful goodbyes, the group was on their way to Angewomons Castle, accompanied by a young Terriermon, who wore a black leather belt around his waist, in which two books were securely strapped. Also joined to the group was Neemon, who hadn't changed at all, except gaining a bit of intelligence.

Each of the boys carried one small pack, though Takuya had two due to Zoey not wanting to carry hers; Two packs were filled with food, one with blankets, one with camping supplies, and one with a change of clothes.

The walked in pairs, Tommy and J.P, Koji and Kouchi, and Takuya and Zoey. Terriermon lead the way, and Neemon waddled along behind them.

**Zoey POV**

Over all, Zoey was pretty upset at leaving Beokumon behind. They had shared many adventures during their last visit to the Digital World. But she was happy he and Swanmon were in love, married in fact. They called several of the un-adopted rookie Digimon their own kids, which Zoey found adorable. Each pair was carrying on conversations, but Takuya and Zoey were quiet. They hadn't asked to walk by each other, but everyone else was in pairs so it seemed childish to walk alone.

"So...Zoey. How's life?" Takuya asked. Both arms were dangling by his sides, holding the straps of the packs.

"Um...life is good. You?" She responded awkwardly. She knew this conversation was weak, especially since she and Takuya were really good friends, but they had been a little awkward, which, in Zoey's opinion, was all Takuya's fault.

According to J.P, Takuya was more nervous around Zoey because no one he knew hung around girls unless they were dating. And since there own attempt at a date had failed, he was ever the more uncomfortable.

"It goes good." He said hesitantly. Then sounding a bit more like the old Takuya, he asked, "Is it true you jumped on Kouchi at lunch at your school?" Takuya and Koji went to the same school, but Zoey, J.P, and Kouchi went to another. And Tommy was at the Elementary School still.

"Yup, that's true!" Kouchi commented from in front of them.

Zoey laughed a little.

"Okay, me and my friends were bored so we played truth or dare. End of discussion." She smiled. Takuya, and Kouchi laughed. Koji and his brother started talking again, so Zoey attempted to start a better conversation.

"Well, it's good to be back here. I mean it's really changed but it still feels like coming home after a long trip. Ya know?" She said, folding her arms behind her head similar to the way Takuya always did.

"Yeah. I know." He gave a small smile and got the far away look that occupied his eyes while deep in thought. She began drifting off into her own realm of thoughts, but was jerked back the present as she ran into Koji. Her shoulder jammed into his, causing her to fall forward. She would have done a face plant if he hadn't grabbed her around the waist.

"Clutz." He commented jokingly. She glared at him brushing imaginary dirt off her shirt.

"Thanks." She said, somehow both with sarcasm and meaning.

"Er, yer'welcome." He said blushing. Takuya popped up in between them.

"Awww! Koji shows affection! It warms my heart!" He was rewarded with a punch in the chest that sent him falling onto his buttocks. Leaving him sitting there complaining loudly Koji and Zoey moved to the others who were crowded around Terriermon in a circle.

"If we camp here tonight, we should make it to Angewomon's castle before the end of tomorrow." He was saying in that matter-of-fact tone they knew so well from their travels with the devolved Beokumon, Bokomon.

"J.P, Kouchi, if you could get some firewood. Tommy, Zoey, I know we passed a stream a little ways back. We need water. Canteens are over there. Takuya and Koji, If you would be so kind as to set up the sleeping bags and other camping...uh, things." Neemon sat rail straight from where he was snoring on the ground.

"My pants are a thing!" Then he collapsed again.

"Ooookay. We'll be back soon. C'mon Tommy!" Zoey said. She and the youngest set off back in the direction they came.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Koji unrolled the sleeping bags in the waning light of down on the other side of camp as Takuya. They had sett up a small circle of stones in the center, and were arranging the sleeping bags, or cocoons as Neemon called them, in a half circle around the fire pit. He finished unrolling one of the six gray ones and moved on to the only colored one; a pink sleeping bag, obviously intended for Zoey. Finishing that as well, and seeing he was done, he sat cross legged on the nearest gray mat. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the forest around him, as his kendo teacher had taught him. The smells, the sounds. The taste of the air. Koji was just beginning to zone out when he felt eyes on him. He cracked open his own bottomless blue eyes.

"Can I help you?" He asked Takuya, not exactly bitter, but annoyed. Takuya looked at him thoughtfully.

"No." Koji closed his eyes again. A few minutes later he opened them to Takuya sitting a feet feet in front of him.

"What do you want?" He asked again, exasperated.

"So, I heard Zoey likes your jacket."

"Huh?" Was his intelligent reply.

A devious grin formed on Takuya's face.

"Koichi was telling us how Zoey apparently likes your coat and thinks it's cuuute."

"So?" Koji asked nonchalantly, not really getting where this was leading to and Takuya just shrugged, seemingly unconcerned.

"Just wondering." He began vaguely."I mean, since Zoey and I never worked out, I figured that it's probably because you're more her type."

All Koji could do was stare, his mind trying to absorb what his best friend was implying.

It was no secret that Takuya and Zoey had gone on a date, once they had returned from the Digital World-she had made a promise after all. It was also no secret that they had both come to an 'agreement' to have a relationship that never went beyond friendship. Zoey had said that whatever spark they had felt in the Digital World, had moved on, and Takuya hadn't agreed, but had pretended to for Zoey's sake. Now Takuya was suggesting that she might actually like him, Koji Minamoto. Takuya was reading way too much into what had merely been a compliment from one friend to another in order to make them feel better.

"Hm. I've always been worried about that fragile grasp you seem to have on your mind, Takuya." Koji deadpanned, closing his eyes again."Seems like you've finally lost it."

Takuya scowled at the raven.

"Fine! Have it your way. But she's never going to say yes to J.P and if you two aren't a_ thing_, well, then she's free! And I'll win her over this time!" He snickered at Koji's expression and fell back onto the sleeping bag on on the pink mats other side. Koji was left to ponder over why Takuya's finale words bugged him so.

.

"There it is!" Zoey called. The light was just beginning to dim, and she and Tommy had feared their search for stream was in vain. But finally she had found it. Tommy came running from the bushes to her left.

"Good job Z!" He ran over bent to fill the canteens with the clear water.

Smiling, Zoey sat by him and cupped the water In her hands, taking a sip.

"Molto Bene! So fresh!" She splashed her face with it, marveling over how clean it seemed, and how fresh it tasted.

"Well, our water is out through tons of filters." Tommy pointed out, screwing on the cap on a canteen.

"True." She helped him fill the remaining bottles, and gathered them in her arms as she walked back toward the camp. Tommy was at her side arms also leaden with water bottles.

"Hey Zoey?" Tommy asked shyly.

"Hm?"

"How come the guys are nicer to you then they are to me?" Zoey step faltered slightly.

"Ah, well, I don't know Tommy. It's probably about me being the only girl. You'll have to ask them." Tommy looked at her for a long moment, then nodded.

"Okay!" He ran ahead, practically tripping over his feet. "Race ya!"

Zoey ran after him with a small smile, mulling over the question in her mind.

_Why __**are**__ they so nice to me?_ She pondered. _Is it some stupid version of chivalry or...something __**else**__?_

.

"...And so she even had a boyfriend up until last week, which totally isn't fair because she loves me!" Kouchi sighed at his 'larger' friend.

"J.P, I really don't think she loves you."

"She does!" He insisted. "She just doesn't know it yet."

Poor Kouchi had spent the last twenty minutes or so listening to J.P rant about his infatuation with Zoey. Half the time was bad poetry about her looks, the other half about his feelings. Kouchi being the sensitive one, hadn't yelled 'Shut up!' like he wanted to, but had listened politely, dropping obvious hints that he didn't care. But he was rather glad that J.P had come to him for advice. Or maybe it was just because they were paired together.

"Any way, did you see her when we decided we were coming back here earlier? Her face was so happy and she looked so beautiful I could almost kiss her! No, not almost. I could and would kiss her!"

Kouchi face palmed with his free hand, the other carrying a heavy stack of wood.

"J.P, I don't want to be rude but-"

"And her hair! More golden then the sun it's self!"

Kouchi sighed again.

They were on their way back from the forest having collected enough fire wood for the night, and it was slowly getting darker. Their pace was slower then ever because J.P kept stopping, either for a rest, or to set down his wood and make frantic gestures that somehow described Zoey.

It was funny, Kouchi thought, how many of the guys in the group of five, were 'in love' with the one girl aspect of the group. Excluding Tommy, of course, and Takuya...hopefully. Even Kouchi had been threw the stage, however shortly, of having feelings for Zoey. But he had grown out of it. J.P hadn't.

"Her eyes are brighter then-"

"Just walk J.P." Kouchi snapped more sharply then intended.

"Okay, gosh. No need to pull a Koji on me." They walked the rest of the way back to camp silently.

.

That night, as they ate a bit of the food packed by Beokumon, a strange rip off of a tortilla, around the fire the air was filled with an awkward silence. No one could figure out why, but whenever someone tried to start a conversation, it would be extremely weird. Finally after everyone was done eating, the first two way conversation was started.

"So, Terriermon, what are those books you carry around?" Takuya asked.

Koji,Kouchi and J.P looked up, and Zoey glanced at them from where she was pulling blankets over a sleeping Tommy.

Terriermon looked slightly embarrassed.

"Well, obviously this book," He pulled out the familiar green book Bokomon had always carried. "Is the whole history and such of the Digital World. And this one," He held up the black bound book with a circle on the front, which was revealed on closer inspection to be made up of the Ten legendary Warrior Symbols. "This is the book Bokomon wrote about you all. _The Human Legendary Warriors_. A bit of a drab title, but it comes in handy."

They all grinned wildly at having a book about themselves. Takuya began a loud, "Well, that's aweso-" But Zoey clamped a hand over his mouth before he could finish.

"Shhh, Tommy's sleeping!"

They all looked over to where the teams youngest counterpart was gently snoring.

"We'll I'm going to follow the little guys example." J.P said. He climbed into the sleeping bag next to Tommy's.

"Night!"

Kouchi nodded in agreement as J.P's mammoth snores filled the air.

"Me too. G'night guys." He crawled into the sleeping bag next to J.P. Zoey put a final piece of food into her mouth then curled into her pink sleeping bag. Koji and Takuya took the remaining bags on either side of her. Soon everyone was off in dreamland except the latter three.

"Night Takuya. Night Koji." Zoey said with a yawn. Then her breathing deepened and she was asleep as well.

Koji lay on his side for a minute looking at her.

"Night Z." He muttered so softly no one could here. Then he flipped on his back and stared at the sky.

Takuya lay on his side for a second examining Zoey's face. She looked so peaceful, so completely at bliss, the way a secret breeze seemed to only affect her, moving her hair around her face. Takuya sighed, resenting his alleged 'agreement' to be 'just friends', and with that image in his mind, fell asleep.

**OoOoOoOoDIGIMONoOoOoOoO**

"It should be just over this rise."

"You said that four 'rises' ago!"

"We're lost aren't we?"

"No!"

"Yes we are." Tommy argued glumly from the back of the group. Kouchi laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry. We'll get there eventually." But even he was unsure. They were all lagging behind Terriermon, as he confidently marched up yet another hill. Zoey was the closest to Terriermon, at the front, then came Takuya and Koji, J.P, and finally Tommy, Kouchi and Neemon. It was hard going, the grass up to their waists in places, and even when it was short and cut, it was still thick and tangled, and hard to walk in. Terriermon had just reached the top of the hill, when he froze, pointing with one of his stubby arms.

"See! There, I told you." Zoey ran the rest of the way up the hill.

"Woah! Guy's, there it is!" The boys rushed to catch up, stopping next to them on the crest of the hill.

"Wow." J.P said. The others were speechless.

The hill sloped gently down into a large valley, completely filled with a jungle like forest. The trees leaves were an vast assortment of oranges, yellows, greens, and purples, coating over branches that intertwined into a woven basket ceiling for the forest. And in the center of the foliage one huge towering marble white tower, stretched above the trees. As shimmering field seemed to surround it, and the trees around it seemed brighter somehow.

"So that's Angewomon's castle." Koji said dully, not one to be impressed by the beauty of things.

"Thanks for pointing that out Captain Obvious." Takuya said still starring at the view.

"You're welcome Lieutenant Sarcasm." Koji said back.

Tommy started running down the hill.

"Let's go then!" They sprinted after him, Terriermon's over large ears pinwheeling form the momentum.

As they reached the bottom of the hill, they collided one after the other, unable to stop. Koji was the only one able to slow down in time, but then he was knocked onto the pile up by Neemon. Takuya and Koji grumbled and tried to straighten their cloths as they stood, the others just sat there laughing. Finally after the two boys got every one going again, the walked along the edge of the thick wood looking for somewhere to enter.

"This is pointless! Let's just go in here!" Takuya exclaimed after about five minutes of walking. He pointed to a thick area of shrubs to emphasis the 'here'.

Zoey face palmed.

"Takuya, you idiot there's a path right there!" The all looked where she was pointing, at a beautiful golden path that went directly into the forest disappearing into the trees a couple feet away.

"Oh. Yeah, that's what I meant when I said here!" Takuya stammered, embarrassed. They set out on the path.

It was completely quiet, no breeze stirring the air, no conversation, no signs of life in the surrounding forest. At first they could see the tower, through the canopy above, but as they drew nearer, it was lost to sight as the branches closed any openings. They were plunged into darkness, almost unable to see ahead of them.

Then all at once it happened. Light suddenly flooded over Zoey, who was a good three yards ahead, leading the group. The white light illuminated her clearly, and as she turned to look at the others she was shading her eyes, being blinded.

"What's going on? Where did this light-" Her question was cut off with a sharp intake of her own breath, she she dropped limply to the ground, Fractal Code flickering into life around her.

"Zoey!" It was chorused by them all, but before they could run forward, the light was gone, and this time they were stuck in complete darkness, eyes unadjusted to the shadows. As soon as their eyes were semi used to the inky black, they could make out Zoey's form, crumpled on the path, Fractal Code already fading, but still casting dim light in a halo around her.

J.P ran over and knelt by her side.

"Zoey! Darling! Be okay! Please!" He wailed. Takuya followed suit running over, but merely stood next to her body, wide eyed. Kouchi had frozen in shock about halfway to her body. Tommy was practically in tears, hugging Terriermon's upset face in a hug. Neemon seemed unaware of the events taking place and was rummaging through one of the packs, throwing things over his shoulder as he searched for something. Koji shook his head and sighed, once again the only one to be completely unfazed and calm outwardly. Inside however, was bursting with worry for his fallen comrade. He walked over to J.P, and pushed him out of the way, ignoring his shouts of protest.

Feeling slightly embarrassed, he checked the pulse on her neck and wrist, then listened to her breathing putting his ear next to his mouth.

"She's fine. Just unconscious." He announced. J.P instantly calmed down.

"Of course she is. I checked her..ah..."

"Vital signs?" Kouchi pitched in helpfully, able to over come his shock and walk over.

"Yeah! Her...Vital Signs!" Takuya rolled his eyes at the obvious lie, but didn't comment. J.P however saw this.

"What's wrong Taki? Got something you need to say?"

"Naw, J.P. Just that it's pretty obvious _I_ was trying to see if she was okay, while you blubbered like a whale!"

"What?" They began fighting, shooting insults and pulling each others collars so tight they couldn't breath.

Mean while, Koji and Kouchi were conversing over Zoey, who now just looked like she had fainted. Tommy was trying to break up the fight, and Terriermon was looking through his book, to find information on what could threaten them in these woods.

"I agree." Kouchi said, the first part of their conversation able to reach the others ears. The fighting boys froze.

"Agree to what?" The asked in unison.

"We need to get out of here," Kouchi began.

"And since she's obviously in no condition to walk," Koji added.

"Someone needs to carry her." Kouchi finished.

The others blinked at them.

"Creeeepy." Takuya said, droning on the 'e'. "Now you're finishing each others sentences." Kouchi blushed slightly, but Koji just shrugged and knelt next to Zoey, pulling her body into sitting position.

"Any volunteers?"

"I'll carry her!" Both Takuya and J.P exclaimed. Hearing each other say this, they began fighting again. With a sigh, Tommy tried to stop them. Kouchi looked at Koji.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" They played a quick match of two out of three, and Koji lost. With a sigh, he began pulling her onto his back, when there was a bright flash of light some four yards ahead of them.

In the light, a shape could be made out, a bit spider like in appearance.

"Why do you not heed the clear warning of your injured companion!" A loud voice called.

The voice itself was mesmerizing, like wind chimes, on a warm day with the slightest of a breeze. But the tone was menacing, and possibly afraid.

"What do you want, in these sacred woods?" The voice called again.

Takuya, who had paused his argument with J.P, called out,

"We need to see the Celestial Digimon!" The figure, presumably a Digimon, staggered back.

"Could it be...? Name yourself!"

The Group of Digi Destined were thoroughly confused, but seeing no alternate option, they called out their names.

"Hey guys," Takuya muttered to them, as Kojji opened his mouth to state his name. "Say your old warrior. Maybe we'll get on his good side." Koji rolled his eyes and preceded to call out:

"Koji Minamoto! Former holder of the Warrior of Light!"

"J.P Shibayama, old Warrior of Thunder!"

"Takuya Kanbara, I used to be the Warrior of Fire!"

"Tommy Himi, the old Warrior of Ice!"

"Kouchi Kimera, former Warrior of Darkness!" They chorused, calling out their titles appropriately as Takuya had suggested.

"Oh, and that's Zoey, the old Warrior of Wind." Terriermon added, pointing at Zoey. The Digimon who had confronted them let out a loud gasp.

"Oh, great human saviors! Forgive my rudeness!" With a wave of it's spindly leg, the Digimon somehow illuminated the whole path way, and cast a glow onto the surrounding trees.

"I am LightDokugumon! Please, You're wonderfulnessess! Cast forgiveness upon me in your ever peaceful light!"

LightDokugumon definitely reached the top five strange, and ugliest Digimon the boys had ever seen.

(Imagine a normal Dokugumon, with it's black fur replaced with white, red replaced with gold, and the horns shiny gray.)

"Um, okay, we...uh forgive you." Takuya managed, barely keeping from laughing. LightDokugumon scurried over to them and bowed, as well as a spider could.

"Can I help the young Masters in anyway?"

"Well..." Takuya said, tapping his lip.

"You could carry Zoey, and take us to Angewomons's Castle." Kouchi prompted.

"Yeah!" Takuya agreed. Koji however snarled.

"If you're the one who hurt her in the first place, I'm _not_ letting you carry her." He finished hoisting her onto his back. "Just lead us to the Castle." LightDukugumon nodded enthusiasticly.

"Yes, yes young master! Follow me!" It scurried off along the path, stopping while it waited for them to catch up. Wordless, the five boys and two Digimon followed him.

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

_HeyHeyHey! Ok, first of all, I want to mention that out of character thing again. :) see what I mean now?_

_Second, I want to give a couple shout outs. I have two awesome people who have fav-ed this story: **LoneWolfVampire13** and **WolffiesProtector. **Luv you two! _

_And everyone! PLEASE REVIEW! You don't know how much it'll mean to me! Ok,_

**Love Y'all,**

**-QueenJen **

**\ /**

**\/**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

When Zoey finally cracked open her eyes, she was not expecting to be looking into the face of a Palmon, the huge drooping flower from it's head almost touching her face.

"Hi there! I'm Palmon!" The Palmon chirped. Zoey did the logical thing. She screamed.

Immediately three familiar faces were hushing her.

"You're gunna wake up the whole castle!" J.P complained.

"Glad your awake, but tone it down!" Takuya said grinning at her.

"Are you okay? Feeling better?" Kouchi asked, as usual, the only one caring about the well being of others.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. You just scared me Palmon. Sorry."

"It's okay!"

She sat up.

Zoey was sitting in a small twin bed, in a room with crystal walls and a shimmering rainbow chandelier on the ceiling. Palmon was at the foot of the bed, Kouchi on one side, J.P and Takuya on the other. In the corner of the room on a large sofa, Neemon was picking his nose, and Tommy was snoring on Koji's lap. The later looked severely annoyed, but was casting worried glances at Zoey when he thought no one was watching.

"Where are we?"

"We're at Angewomons castle and LightDokumon, the one who attacked you, is actually a good Digimon and he led us here and we get to see Angewomon and the other Celestial Digimon and our spirits as soon as you're feeling up to it which you should be soon 'cause the medic Digimon said your were just shocked into unconsciousness!" Takuya ranted in one breath. He grinned when he was finished. "So let's gooo!"

Zoey stared at him. "What?" She asked, not comprehending a word because he had spoken so fast. Kouchi sighed. Takuya's ramble had woken Tommy.

"What he means is, LightDokumon, a Digimon we met in the woods, was kind enough to lead us here. He got us an audience with the Celestial Digimon, and we're going to see them as soon as you feel better." Kouchi said, calm and collected.

"Oh, I'm keeping you? I'm alright, let's go meet them! I want to hear about Lilithmon." She flung the blanket off her and stood up. The boys looked at her awkwardly.

"You might want to change first..." Palmon hinted. Zoey looked down.

She was dressed in a plain silky white night gown that came down to her knees.

"Oh. Oops. Where's the bag with our clothes?" At this the boys rolled their eyes and glared at the corner of the room again towards Neemon.

"This dit here managed to lose half our belongings in the woods. Isn't that right Neemon?" J.P spat at him. "Most of our clothes, half our camping stuff, all of our food - gone!"

"It was alllllll the orange's fault!" Neemon responded happily.

"How do you even know what an orange is?" Takuya asked.

"Guys!" Zoey interrupted. "Please tell me that my stuff is still there?"

"Uh, there's a shirt, a belt...and your shoes." There was silence for a moment. Then Zoey shrieked.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU NEEMON! THAT WAS ONE OF MY FAVORITE SKIRTS!"

"Uh oh." The rabbit Digimon said calmly, jumping up and running out of the room.

"URG!" Zoey screamed attempting to run after him. She was held back by six human arms and Palmon's long vine like fingers.

"Calm down Mistress Zoey!" Palmon said. "I'm afraid we don't have any clothes that could fit you, but the boy's could probably lend you something!"

Zoey's jaw dropped.

"Uh, I think I'm a few sizes to big for you Zoey." J.P said quickly.

"I'm to small!" Tommy excused himself.

"I don't have a change of clothes." Takuya pipped in.

"...I think Neemon lost my stuff too." Koji said.

Kouchi sighed. Being the slowest to come up with an excuse, he couldn't very well say no.

"Lemme see what I can find." He left the room.

A couple minutes later he came back with gray half cut jeans flung over his arm. He tossed them to Zoey.

She gathered up the shirt, pants, and belt and quickly left with a flush on her cheeks to change, leaving the boys alone in the room.

Takuya immediately burst into laughter.

"Her face...When you said...hahaha!" The three boys scowled at him. Tommy however, simply went up to Palmon and asked, "Which way to the kitchen again?"

"Down the hall, turn left, down that hall, turn right, third door on the right." He nodded.

"Hey, food? I'm coming!" J.P shouted, running after Tommy who was walking out the door. As they disappeared into the hall, the three remaining boys looked at each other awkwardly. Takuya sat silently for a minute, but he couldn't sit still and jumped up. Pacing around the room in wide circles and alternating patterns, he quickly annoyed the younger of the two Minamoto twins.

"Will you sit down." Koji yelled at him, more of a command than a question. Takuya walked over to a chair while Kouchi looked on amused.

"You know, 85% of the world population are exposed to stressful situations caused by yelling daily." Takuya said, blinking innocently at Koji.

Koji seemed about to pounce on Takuya when the door to the adjourning room sprang open. Zoey flounced in looking quite happy.

"Hooooow do I look?" She asked in a sing-songy voice, twirling on the spot.

Takuya's jaw literally dropped, Kouchi's eyes went wide and Koji's cheeks flushed oh-so slightly.

Zoey was wearing a pink tank top that hugged her slim torso just enough to reveal that she was growing up. Kouchi's jeans hung loose on her, her thin, tan legs protruding from the cuffs. A dark maroon red belt with a diamond stud clip wrapped around the belt loops, and her lavender gym shows brought the whole get up together nicely.

"You..Uh..wow, you look...great!" Takuya stuttered out.

"I know! Mi aspetto favoloso! " She squealed at him. Then she flushed gently and cleared her throat. "Anyway, let's go see the Celestial Digimon!"

Kouchi nodded and stood up. "Well they did say whenever you were feeling up to it, so I suppose now is okay..."

Koji however rolled his eyes.

"And now we have to go track down Tommy and J.P. Great."

After tracking down J.P and Tommy shoveling down the Digital World's Equivalence of ice cream in the kitchen, and much fuss over Zoey made by J.P, the group finally set off through the castle, Palmon leading them. The walls were rainbow crystal, magnifying the beautiful trees outside. They walked through the complex labyrinth of halls, gym shoes not making a sound on the polished floor. The castle seemed deserted.

"Where is everyone?" Takuya asked, having seen how busy the halls had been before.

"They're probably already in the meeting chamber. We informed the Celestial Digimon you were coming as soon as Mistress Zoey awoke." Palmon answered with a smile. "We all can't wait to hear you out. It's a miracle you returned, and we didn't even have to call."

The six humans looked at each other in confusion.

"But..." Kouchi began, about to inform Palmon that they had in fact gotten a call, when Palmon interrupted.

"We're here!" They looked up.

Palmon had led them to a large glass door, framed by a golden arch so scrupulously carved with tiny flowers that the arch seemed to be made of the miniscule petals. The door itself was marvelous, huge, towering, fitting inside the arch, clear cut jade and amber glass intertwining into complicated arrays of designs. The swirling colors made it impossible to see through, but they could hear faint voices coming from inside.

Palmon smiled at them. "Ready?"

"Ready as we'll ever be." Koji replied after receiving nods from his friends.

As if some invisible force responded to his words, the doors slowly swung open.

The voices abruptly stopped as they walked in. J.P squirmed under the gaze of every single Digimon in the room. Tommy squinted in the suddenly bright lights. Kouchi flinched when his eyes met a large Digimon's. Palmon squeezed Zoey's hand.

"Good luck." It whispered. Then slunk away into the crowd.

The room was large, sweeping into a high domed ceiling which had colorful paintings of the Digital World painted on it. A huge open floor spread out from the door to a sheer white wall, hanging off of which, a bit higher up was a balcony. On either side of the floor, Digimon sat in rows of white stone chairs.

The Digi Destined eyes were on the balcony. On it stood the three most breathtaking Digimon they had ever seen.

First was Angewomon, her silver helmet gleaming, white feathers sleek and neat all over her body. A long purple ribbon glittered as it hung suspended around her.

Next was Angemon, blue ribbon spiraling up his leg and opposite arm, a blue fabric hanging from his waist. His golden armor on his shoulder and wrist shimmered in the crystal room, and his black helmet covered his eyes. High and mighty around him rose great wings.

Last was a Digimon the children didn't recognize, but was known as Antylamon. He was sleek with a rabbit like appearance, lanky arms longer then it's body. Long ears sprouted from it's furry head, and curious eyes watched the Digi Destined from across the room.

It was dead silent. Not one of the humans dared to breath. Then quite suddenly, Angemon jumped from the balcony and with a twitch from his wings, glided down to the middle of the room. He motioned them forward.

"Hello friends."

That seemed to be the key, his powerful voice ringing out around the room. Slowly, then all at once, the 'stands' erupted in cheers.

Amidst the clapping and cheers, Angewomon and Antylamon followed Angemon's example, jumping off the balcony and meeting them in the center of the room.

Unsure about the praise they were receiving, Takuya gave a little wave to the Digimon, and J.P gave a shy smile. Kouchi and Koji stood rather protectively near each other, close to Zoey and Tommy, who, they could sense, were uncomfortable with the situation.

"Silence." At once the room was quiet under Angewomon's command. She gave them an encouraging smile.

"Well, Digi Destined. It's been awhile."

Kouchi managed a smile back.

"Yes it has. Thank you for having us."

"Thank you for coming." Angemon said. "About that. How did you know we needed aid?"

Zoey blushed then nervously said,

"We didn't. I mean we did but...Well, we got a message on our phones. We don't know who it was from, but she said that a Trailmon was waiting and that you guys could use some help. So here we are." She gave a nervous titter and hid behind Kouchi. Usually she was a brave girl, but quite frankly she was intimidated by the Celestial Digimon.

Angemon looked troubled. He turned to Angewomon.

"Who do you think could have the power to break through to the Human World? Not even we could..."

Angewomon shook her head.

"I do not know."

Antylamon, silent through the exchange, leaned down toward the humans. Tommy took a step back as the large rabbit leveled with him.

"Interesting. I remember you...but I don't." One of his ears cocked slightly to the right, as he examined them. Angewomon put a gloved hand on his shoulder.

"You remember from when you were corrupted, two years ago." Antylamon nodded slowly as if this explained everything.

"Well," Angemon said. "We would love to hear a more in depth version of your tale. Would someone care to speak?"

Instinctively they all turned towards Takuya. With a sigh he nodded to Angemon.

"I will. Speak, I mean."

Every Digimon in the room listened curiously as he described their story so far, the strange phone call they had all gotten, the strange symbol. When hearing the description of the symbol, Angewomon gasped.

"You know of this?" Angemon asked her.

"Yes. That is the symbol of Life. Lilestamon's signature. You do know of her?" Her question was directed towards the children.

"Yes." They hurriedly said, not particularly wanting another history lesson. Takuya continued the story, while the others mulled over the new piece of information. Lilestamon's signature? That meant the message was from her...but how?

By the time Takuya finished the Digimon in the 'stands' were beginning to get restless.

"All right. You all may go!" Antylamon said softly to them. They filed out of the room slowly, some pausing to stare at the Humans, a few even daring to go touch one of their hands, but all whispered about the DigiDestined. When they were all gone, the Celestial Digimon turned to each other in a huddle and whispered fiercely back and forth. Finally Antylamon turned to look at them.

"Angemon will take you to your Spirits. When you reunite, we will speak."

Angemon gestured them towards a back door, not as large as the first, but equally impressive, and Angewomon and Antylamon went back to the balcony.

Angemon led them through another series of hallways, but the walls were white stone instead of crystal.

"These are the Infirmary Levels. Your Spirits are through here." He paused at a door, pulled it open and gestured again for them to pass through. What they saw was a bit weird, even by their standards.

Lobomon and Agunimon were off to one side yelling at each other in voices that sounded distinctly like Koji and Takuya. Lowemon and Kazumon were standing a bit away from them, looking helpless, and Beetlemon and Kumamon were laying in two beds, slightly transparent and looking ill.

"We need to attack her again! We can't just stand by!" Agunimon argued.

"We _have_ to stand back. Do you even see what happened to Kumamon? And Beetlemon? Do you want all of us to end up like that?" Lobomon said calmly back.

"Guys! Calmati! Please!" Kazumon tried. Lowemon just shook his head. The two sick spirits didn't say anything.

"Excuse me." Angemon said loudly. The Digital Spirits paused and looked towards the door.

"Oh, hello Angemon." Lowemon said, happy to be away from the argument. "I see you brought our Humans."

"Zoey! Mi sei mancato! Saremo riuniti ora! Sarò il tuo spirito e la nostra personalità si fondono ancora una volta!" Kazumon shrieked in a flurry of Italian, causing Zoey to rack her brains to translate.

_Zoey! I missed you! We'll be reunited now! I'll be your spirit and our personalities will blend once more!_

After she managed to translate, Zoey smiled at Kazumon.

"Naturalmente."

The boys were looking at them lost. Then Takuya asked,

"How can Kazumon speak Italian?"

"Kazumon is Zoey in a different form. She has all Zoey's knowledge, her personality and her memory's plus her own. As do your spirits." Angemon explained. Agunimon stopped arguing with Lobomon to walk over. He offered Takuya a high five. As soon as their hands touch a blue spark erupted from their palms. Each pulled back quickly.

"What just happened?" Koji asked.

Angemon just shrugged. "Naturally your spirits are a part of you and they want to blend back together. Take out your D-Tectors please."

They all did so.

"Who wants to go first?" Angemon asked. Takuya, Tommy and J.P looked at Zoey.

"Ladies first." They chortled. Koji rolled his eyes at them and Kouchi laughed. Zoey just nodded.

"Okay!"

"Now hold your D-Tector up...Alright, now just stay still." Angemon took Kazumon's hand and led her back to Zoey. He guided her wrist to the D-Tector. From Angemons palm, a small blue star ran up Kazumon's arm, then another up Zoey's. A purple light shot towards the ceiling, then spread out in a sphere around Zoey and the Spirit of Wind.

"Spirit!" She yelled, as she and Kazumon were lifted slightly into the air. Suddenly they were merging, and then Kazumon was gone and Zoey was lowered to the ground, the purple light fading.

"Woah." Zoey muttered, flexing her fingers. "Pauroso." She looked at her D-Tector. Both her Human and Beast Spirit were now inside it.

"Me next!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Now, Tommy, this might be dangerous. Kumamon is injured. Maybe we should wait-"

"I don't care!" Exclaimed Tommy stubbornly. He ran over to Kumamon's bedside. "Wake up Kumamon! I'm back!" Kumamon lay unresponsive. "Kumamon!" For a moment the real third grade boy showed underneath through his brave exterior. "Kumamon?" Hesitantly he reached out and touched Kumamon's hand. There was a flash of white light and Tommy pulled away quickly.

"Tommy?" Asked a snuffly voice. Kumamon sat up rubbing his eyes. Angemon watched speechless.

"Hey! You're back!" Kumamon practically jumped out of the bed to give Tommy a hug. Again, white light bloomed around them like a flower. But neither pulled away until Angemon stepped over.

"Come apart. I'll merge you in a moment." He told them gently. They pulled apart.

Angemon took both their arms and similar to how he had to Zoey and Kazumon, a tiny green star wrapped around their arms. Angemon pulled away and Kumamon and Tommy were lifted in a sphere of icy light.

"Spirit!" Tommy yelled. They merged together, then Tommy was lowered to the ground, light disappearing.

"Niiiiiice." Takuya drawled. "Now me!"

The exact same procedure went for Agunimon and him, except the star and sphere were dark flaming red.

Then was J.P and Beetlemon, their light yellow.

Next Kouchi and Lowemon, who got black.

Then, finally, was Koji and Lobomon. Their star and sphere were light baby blue.

The DigiDestined and Spirits had been reunited.

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**

_A bit shorter then usual, but that's okay! Hehehe, the beginning was so awkward, but kinda fun to write! I need to make the next chapter pretty elaborate, so that'll make up for the shortness. Speaking of which, I'm making GREAT update time. So far they've been within days of each other. Yey!Ahem. Anywaaaay,_

_I NEED YOU GUYS TO REVIEW! Okay, granted, I don't need you to, but it really would mean a lot for just a few kind words, or constructive criticism. Pwease? Okay, Thanks for reading!_

_**Love Y'all,**_

_**-QueenJen**_

**\ /**

**\/**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Come on now." Angemon said, ushering them toward the door. "My colleagues need to speak with you again."

The DigiDestined, still reeling with the reconnection to their spirits, shakily followed him.

'This is all going so fast! Could we just, I dunno, stop and talk this through?" J.P complained, rubbing his head.

"Why, that's where we're going now. If you would just be patient." Angemon said.

Zoey scoffed at the larger boy.

"Yeah, really J.P." Then she gave him a small smile to show she was joking. She then attempted to roll her eyes, but gasped and leaned heavily on Kouchi when a sharp stinging shot through her brain.

"What's wrong?" Takuya practically screamed in her face. Zoey winced and pressed two fingers to her temple.

"Nothing. Just shut up."

They were silent.

After going along several halls and up to flights of stairs, Zoey was practically being carried in between Kouchi and Koji, who had their arms around her waist while her own arms wound around the back of their necks. Tommy was once again holding Terriermon, who they had run into in the hall. J.P and Takuya followed behind the twins and Zoey, worry radiating from them in waves. Angemon didn't seem to notice.

They finally reached a small wooden door and Angemon pushed it open, ducking,literally, under the low arch into a modest cabin-like room.

Angewomon, who was sitting at a round table, stood up and smiled in greeting.

"Ah, I assume you have merged once more with your spirits."

"Yeah!" J.P said enthusiasticly, then seeing the amused looks the two Celestial Digimon gave each other, he blushed and grumbled something under his breath.

The six humans examined the room. It was indeed cabin-like, though the walls expanded farther out then they had expected. The walls were paneled with what seemed to be wood, but the floor was the same polished marble of the halls. To the left there was a large fire place completely taking up the space of one of the walls. In the hearth a green fire burned from the ground with no wood under to sustain it.

"Floo powder?" Takuya muttered to J.P, who snorted at some private joke the others didn't understand.

Other then the fire place there was little decoration or furniture except for the round table that had three chairs equally placed around it. To the right though, the floor seemed to be a carpet kind of material, and Antylamon was in the center kneeling, head bent.

"Antylamon," Angewomon said gently. "The DigiDestined are back."

First, his ears twitched, then Antylamon's head slowly looked up. His eyes swept over the DigiDestined as he stood, then landed on Tommy and froze. He walked over, face blank and stopped beside Angewomon, eyes still fixed on Tommy.

"Hello again." He said softly.

"Hey!" Takuya said back cheerfully. Tommy, nervous under the rabbit's gaze, fled behind Koji and Kouchi who were still supporting Zoey. Watching Tommy flee, the other boys seemed to remember Zoey.

"Oh yeah," Takuya said, suddenly worrying again. "Zoey's-"

"AH!" J.P shrieked abruptly. "ZOEY! Takuya how dare you forget about her!"

"Me? YOU forgot about her while I probably worried away six years of my life!"

"HA! If you worried away six, I've worried at least twenty!"

"Oh, twenty? I've worried so much my hair is going to turn gray and I'll die tomorrow!"

"Pfft, your hair was already gray and no one cares if you die _Taki_."

"I told you not to call me that! Arrg!" Takuya launched himself at the older boy and they rolled off wrestling.

"Guys!" Tommy yelled, chasing after them.

Koji rolled his eyes.

"Not to be rude, but could she have one of those chairs?" Kouchi asked politely.

"Of course!" Angewomon quickly pulled out one of the chairs and the twin brothers carefully lowered Zoey onto it.

Zoey moaned and slumped forward, head in her hands. Angewomon jabbed a finger at Angemon.

"I suspected something like this would happen, but noooo, we had to merge them _now_!"

"Whoa, wait, you _knew_ something in the merging would affect Zoey?" Koji accused the two angels, figures itching to grab his D-Tector.

"No,No! Of course, I didn't know exactly what would happen..." Angemon protested.

"Tell. Me. What's. Wrong. With. Her." He snarled.

"Koji, calm down." Kouchi said, laying a hand on his brothers shoulder. Angemon gave them a embarrassed look.

"Well, remember how we said Lilestamon had been able to contact Kazumon?"

"What about it?" Terriermon asked seeming interested.

Angemon looked startled, as though he hadn't realized Terriermon was there.

"Uh, well, I assume Lilestamon is trying to contact Kazumon now, because this is the general time every week she does, and since Zoey and Kazumon are technically one now, Lilestamon is pulling at the Spirit side of Zoey, assuming that it's simply Kazumon. Do you follow?"

Zoey looked up at Angemon seeming scared. "So," She winced, "That's why my head...feels..like, _really_ bad?" Angemon nodded sheepishly.

"Uhg!" Angewomon exclaimed. "I didn't think you could be so stupid Angemon!"

Kouchi looked at Angewomon strangely.

"But you knew this was going to happen. You must have agreed to it in the..uh..Meeting Room."

"No!" Angewomon protested forcefully. "I didn't agree at all, but I was overruled by these two!" Antylamon turned a forceful gaze on her.

"She may be in a bit of pain now, yes." He said softly. "But if we had waited, Lilestamon may have assumed the DigiDestined were not coming. We have decided, after all, that she was the one who contacted them in the first place."

"Oh, and she would have assumed that if we had waited another day?"

"Yes. As you know, Kazumon had been able to receive messages from Lilestamon, but never actually send them. And if Lilestamon could contact Earth, she must know our times are different. If more then a day passed, it would mean about an hour in the human world. That would seem to be too long to make a decision. Anyway, even though she contacted you on the terminal, she might have assumed you decided to turn back or were injured or killed. Since Kazumon wouldn't have been able to send her a message back, Lilestamon would have no way of knowing you had arrived here safely. But now, on the other hand, she can probably sense Zoey's spirit, now bonded with Kazumon. Soon, she will abandon attempts at contacting Kazumon, and instead speak to you, Zoey. Or maybe she is already trying. I do not know. Kazumon was in a lot of pain when she was first contacted too."

"But...But If she's going to contact me, then why does it...oh!" Zoey suddenly gasped in pain and shock, both hands wrapping around her head as she swayed slightly in the chair. Koji abandoned glaring at Angemon and Antylamon to kneel next to the chair and steady her.

"You okay?" He asked softly.

"No. No no no no." She moaned back

"Wait so..." Takuya said seeming to have abandoned fighting with J.P. "This is all Lilestamon's fault? I thought she was good!"

Angemon sighed. "Haven't you been listening? She's just trying to communicate."

Takuya turned to J.P, seeming to have made up with him.

"I feel like we're in an ET remake or something."

J.P nodded.

"Hey Angewomon?" Tommy asked, walking up to her. "How come Lilestamon can't just contact us through our D-Tectors? She did back at the Terminal."

Angewomon looked disturbed. "I don't know, young warrior..."

Zoey suddenly let out a scream, her her body arching as her head flung backwards her eyes opened wider then seeming possible and her mouth dropped. Her scream cut off but she didn't move. Then suddenly her head tilted down, eyes glowing blue.

"Zoey?" Koji asked in shock, standing up and moving away. Zoey's mouth moved soundlessly for a moment, then words came.

"You came! You came! You're here. I knew you wouldn't turn back but... I couldn't sense you at all!"

The humans stared in shock at Zoey; It wasn't her voice. It was a woman's voice, light and airy. Musical even. And _very_ enthusiastic. The humans and Celestial Digimon stared at her.

"Oh..I know this must be shocking for you...I'm sorry such dramatic measures had to be taken."

"Hey!" Tommy yelled running up to Zoey. "Why couldn't you just use our D-Tectors, huh? Why'd you have to hurt Zoey!"

Zoey still sat staring straight ahead, and didn't respond. Takuya moved forward and pulled Tommy back.

"Well," The voice coming from Zoey said. "you're probably wondering why I had to contact you through your friend." J.P and Kouchi shared a look that clearly asked, _Can_ she hear us?

"Well, the thing is, after you left the terminal where I first contacted you, your aura's completely disappeared. I didn't know what to think; Usually that only happened when ones fractal code is erased, but even then it appears again around their Digi-Egg. But, DigiDestined, yours simply vanished with out a trace!"

The five boys looked at each other. A heavy cloud seemed to hang down on the room. Suddenly, the door cracked open again, and every head snapped to it.

Neemon sauntered in, chewing what seemed to be a carrot.

"Hi, what'd I miss?" They stared at him a moment then shook there heads and focused again on Zoey.

"So, here I was, worrying you'd died or worse turned back, when suddenly, BAM! Your aura's and the Spirits, who'd I'd been keeping tabs on, were suddenly together! So then I knew you had at least reached the castle. I wanted to contact your D-Tectors, but when I tried, I couldn't get through! I wasted enough energy on attempting that, and so I decided to just try and contact the Kazumon side of Zoey. When that didn't work, I contacted Zoey herself and now I'm speaking through her to you!"

"She seems kind of..happy for a Digimon." Koji muttered to Kouchi. The later shrugged.

"Ahem. Now in all seriousness, I must tell you about Lilithmon."

There seemed to be a dramatic pause, and the Celestial Digimon leaned in closer in anticipation.

"She's insane!" Zoey yelled in Lilestamon's voice. Every person in the room sweat dropped.

"No but really! Now, for a few hours, she's just been randomly blowing up stuff floating around the moons! Oh, and, uh, speaking of moons, remember how she kinda Digitized everything on the third moon? I think she's trying to destroy it completely now!"

**(AN:I don't know the moon names, so I'm just referring to them as numbers.)**

The Celestial Digimon stared at Zoey.

"But...But that's impossible!" Angemon said to Angewomon.

"She shouldn't be that powerful yet!" Angewomon said back in shock. The DigiDestined starred at them then looked back at Zoey.

"I told you before that she was just Digitizing everything but...I think she's absorbing some of the power, and just sending off enough Fractal Code so keep us from getting suspicious!"

Antylamon's mouth dropped. "Im...Impossible! We have kept track of the ruined data! We have tracked, sensed and seen a substantial amount to cover all the affected area's!" He shot forward hands gripping Zoey. "How is that reasonable at all? How!"

"Hey!" Koji exclaimed angrily. "Get away from her before I make you." Kouchi raised an eyebrow at Koji's protectiveness.

"Antylamon! Let go of the child!" Angemon said in a gruff voice. He too looked like he wanted to jump at some one in frustration, hands clenched. Antylamon stepped back shaking his head.

"She must be misinformed."

Angewomon nodded in agreement to the rabbit-like digimon.

"She must."

"Oh yeah!" Zoey/Lilestamon suddenly exclaimed. "Also, if possible, could the DigiDestined come meet with me? You don't have to, and I under stand if you don't, but I would wish to discuss the situation with you one on one. I don't think I'll be able to contact your D-Tectors, so for now this is goodbye! Oh, and you should probably be wary of...eeek! Ohmygosh!"

The rooms occupants stared as Lilestamon cut her self off, then Zoey's eyes stopped glowing and her head fell forward. She sat straight for a moment then slowly swayed to the side.

"Zoey!" J.P and Takuya screeched, both jumping forward and ramming into each other. They proceeded to argue, so the twins leap to her side instead. Koji caught her and Kouchi immediately checked her pulse like Koji had done in the woods.

"Zoey?" Koji muttered, shaking her slightly. She let out a groan in response.

"Why," She asked in a whisper, eyes beginning to flicker open, their natural color back. "Do I keep passing out today?"

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**

_AHHH! Don't hurt me! *Cowers from angry mob* It's not my fault I haven't updated! I swear! I've just had some personal issues! Gosh leave me alone! *rolls around the ground*  
__*Mob goes away*  
__Ahem...Anyway,, hiiii guys! ^_^ Sorry it's shorter then usual. I just felt bad cuz I havn't updated in awhile!_

_Oh, MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D_

_**Please review! It makes me happy. ^_^**_

_**|_CORNER OF AWESOME PEOPLE!_|**_

_Chaos2Rapture  
__LoneWolfVampire13 –The two peeps who **Reviewed**. I luv you soooo much!_

_RedWarGrey X  
__LoneWolfVampire13 –They addded me to their** Alert** list! I luv you too!_

_WolffiesProtector  
__StoryLover213  
__LoneWolfVampire13  
__Chaos2Rapture – They **Favorited **Digimon F: SoL! Can you feel the luv? ^_^_

REVIEW!

**Love y'all,**

**-QueenJen**

**\/**

**\/**


	5. Chapter 5

**(For the record, this is a two parter, but they're bothcontained in this 'chapter. )**

**CHAPTER FIVE PART ONE**

The Digital World was just entering a new day, and all was peaceful and joyous. Almost immediately after the DigiDestined had arrived at Angewomon's castle, word had spread of their return. Everywhere Digimon celebrating, assuming the great humans who had defeated the evil of before would come to their rescue once more. In the Digimon's view, things were beginning to look up. A few particular Digimon however, were not joining in the celebration.

A large armored figure sat slumped in a stone chair, chin cupped in an gloved hand, dark glowing eyes focused upon a mirror in front of him. A small black cat-like owl was poised theatrically on the armrest.

The one seated in the chair waved his arm at the mirror, and the wavering image of the DigiDestined and Celestial Digimon faded from it.

"Milady won't like this." The one on the armrest said, opening it's curved yellow beak and croaking out the almost painful sounding words. "**She's **contacting them."

The armored figure turned his head, oily black hair swinging around, hiding his face. The glowing eyes stared down at the cat-owl.

"No. On the contrary, I don't Milady will mind. No harm has yet come." The cat-owl let out a pitiful meow, tail twitching.

"But Delfaraymon, **she** summoned them the the moon!"

Delaraymon, the one in black armor, rolled his eyes and let out a low chuckle.

"Yes, but why should we care? It's not like they will be actually making it to the moon." Slowly, the cat-owl's beak curved into a smile.

"Oh, goody! Me can't believe Me will actually be able to Digitize humans!" It let out a gleeful cackle and Delaraymon whacked it upside the head, so it fell off the arm rest and fluttered it's wings to stay aloft.

"No one said you would. A weakling like you would just be Digitized yourself. But perhaps, if the stories are true, you can be of other use..."

It's head swiveled around as it bounced joyfully. "If Me can be of use to Delaraymon in any way! If Me can please Milady...!"

"Hm...Be quiet Locoamon. I'm thinking."

Delaraymon sat still in his chair, while Locoamon bounced around and fluttered from ledges on the wall.

Delaraymon suddenly stood up revealing how tall he was; Locoamon just barely came up to his waist.

"Locoamon...Go down and prepare the Armageddemon."

Locoamon again cackled happily, and flew over the the mouth of the stone cave. The mouth led off into further darkness, and Locoamon stared into it, seeming lost in thought. It suddenly swiveled it's head completely backwards to stare at Delaraymon.

"Delaraymon, what will _you_ do?"

"I...I am going to visit an old friend."

OoOoOoOo**DIGIMON**oOoOoOoO

"Bye-Bye!" The castle Digimon chorused to the departing group. "Say hi to Lilestamon for us!"

"We will! Thanks for everything!" Zoey said, waving with a smile as she walked away. She was now completely recovered from the incident with Lilestamon after an hour of rest. The others waved as well, screaming out thanks and promises to come back safely.

Unfortunately, Angewomon hadn't had any camping supplies, but she had had her cooks pack up enough food for about a week. Takuya carried the bag with food slung over one shoulder, the others holding nothing but their D-Tectors.

They had all been in a meeting with the Celestial Digimon and a few of the castle Digimon for about three hours, discussing the news Lilestamon had given them, and the subject of the DigiDestined leaving to go meet with her. At first, most had ruled in favor of keeping the DigiDestined safe, and training them until they were ready to fight Lilithmon. Eventually, however, it was decided they would go to meet the Digimon of Life herself, on the first moon, where she was hiding. They were already in the woods, about five minutes into the first leg their journey; Reaching the a nearby Trailmon station. It was a dangerous road, really not a road at all. In fact, it was several miles of untouched forests, most unprotected by Angewomon's domain rule. Takuya was already relenting this.

"Gargh mph!" He huffed in surprise as the wind was knocked out of him, after he had tripped on yet another root or vine.

The others stopped to wait for him, and Terriermon peered down from J.P's shoulder, amused.

"That's about the fifth time you've fallen." The little bunny pointed out, laughing. Tommy was stiffing chuckles with J.P cracking up behind him. Kouchi had turned away grinning, and Koji just smirked. Zoey was shaking her head.

"Honestly! None of us have problems, but you just don't know how to walk, huh?" Takuya stood up complaining loudly, and they continued walking through the thick foliage laughing.

Before long, after covering about a mile and a half if Terriermon's estimate was correct, it was dark and the group was making themselves comfortable in a large tree. The moons had risen high, and through the leaves Zoey spotted something rather disturbing.

"Hey, guys, come here!" She yelled, gesturing them to jump over to her branch. When they were all standing on the oversized tree limb, she pointed at the sky. The boy's immediately saw what she was pointing at.

The smallest moon, a light blue one, seemed to have a chunk missing out of the side. Smoke was drifting around it hazily.

"That's the moon Lilestamon was talking about, right? The one Lilithmon freaked out at?" Takuya asked Terriermon.

"Yes. It seems that way." They stared at it for a moment more, before separating and drifting into fretful sleeps.

.

When the sun rose, the DigiDestined were already walking, and had been for an hour. They had finally reached a part of the woods that was easy to navigate and were making steady progress north. Terriermon figured they were about half way to the Station which got everyone's spirits up. But though they were getting closer to their destination, they were constantly bored.

They all sat in a circle at the end of the second day, examining their D-Tectors.

"I wanna turn into Agunimon again." Takuya said suddenly. He raised his D-Tector as though he was going to do so.

"Takuya, wait!" Koji exclaimed. "What if transforming gives our position away?"

"Pft, and who would it give our position to?" Takuya said back sceptically. Koji turned and stared off in the direction of the moons.

"I don't know. But I have a feeling someone...some_thing_ is watching us."Takuya rolled his eyes and fell onto his back.

"Fiiiiiine then."

Zoey bit her lip and looked down at her lavender D-Tector. "Well,guys...What if we get attacked, and we're no good because we're out of practice?" J.P scratched his head.

"She has a point..." He said to the others. "But I don't think controlling Beetlemon is something I could have forgotten."

"Yeah. I still feel like I know Kumamon." Tommy added. "But, I guess it''d be nice to practice a bit..."

Koji stood up and narrowed his eyes angrily at them.

"Fine, you do what you want. But I know if you transform, you'll actually have something to practice against, because something is there. Watching us. Waiting." He made as though to walk off, but Zoey lunged and grabbed his ankle.

"Where you going Wolf Boy? We haven't decided anything yet. You don't have to be so dramatic." He shook her off.

"Let go."

Zoey watched in surprise as he completely turned his back on them and walked off into the woods. They all looked at Kouchi for an explanation.

The older twin shrugged. "He's just in one of his moods." Takuya nodded in agreement.

"I can tell. He's being all emo again."

Tommy gave Takuya a look.

"I'm gonna tell Koji you dissed him."

His amount of fake sincerity had them all cracking up.

"Well, let's do some practice!" J.P said happily, jumping up.

"Oh, wonderful! I've always dreamed of seeing you in action!" Terriermon squealed.

"Let's hope we can keep the area from getting destroyed though, 'kay guys?" Zoey asked strictly. They all nodded.

"Okay then! Let's go!"

"Me first!" Tommy raised his D-Tector then his hand. A ring of fractal code appeared around his fingers.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" A white light surrounded Tommy. In side the circular shape, Tommy watched his armor fall into place around him, snapping on as an extensions of his body. He felt his body shape changing, and in what seemed to be a few minutes to him, but was really a blink of an eye to the others, he was landing as a glob of snowy goo, then quickly shaped up into a little bear.

"Kumamon!" He said with a little laugh, flashing a peace sign with two fingers at Terriermon theatrically, and the little rabbit clapped in awe.

"Me next." J.P said, trying to sound gruff. He thrust one hand out, a ring of glowing fractal code wrapping diagonally around his palm.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" J.P felt himself engulfed inside a fractal code whirlwind, which to the others just looked like yellow light. Armour snapped into the correct order, falling from no where, then connecting to his body. He felt electricity coursing through his veins, then the horned mask covered his face. He was once again looking at Terriermon, who was "oohing" in amazement. J.P clashed his fists together, creating a burst of bright lightning.

"Beetlemon!"

"Alright, my turn!" Kouchi said when Terriermon had stopped clapping. He circled his arms until one was above his head. A shadow curled around his wrist, then burst into fractal code. He brought his arms around again, swiping the data stream on his D-Tector.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" He was engulfed in dark purple, shadow lions swooping around him. One of the lions floated across his arms and chest leaving a trail of armor in it's wake that merged itself to Kouchi's body. The smoke surrounded him, and with a series of clicks, he fell from it fully clad in black armor, a long spear falling into his hand. His eyes glowed from above the black mask that covered his mouth and nose. Another purple lion twisted around his free hand into a shield.

"Lowemon!" He roared. Terriermon was actually bouncing in his seat now, eyes huge.

"Wonderful! Marvelous!"

"Ha, you think that's marvelous, wait till you see me!" Takuya exclaimed with a cocky grin. He held out his D-Tector dramaticly so they could all see the glowing symbol of the Spirit of Flame, then swiped his hands across each other, a ring of shinning particles appearing around his hand. He brought his hands back again and swiped the shining halo on his D-Tector.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" Takuya was surrounded by flame. In the fire Takuya tossed back his head and watched his armor fall from walls of fractal code, putting itself in the right order in front and behind him, then urging forward to merge with his body. When it had snapped on his hair grew out and turned majestic gold. His face was then framed by a mask. He fell, brandishing torch-like fire from his knuckles.

"Rawr! Agunimon!"

"Eeek! Beautiful!" Terriermon yelled, jumping onto Agunimon's shoulder to touch his wild mane of hair.

"Hey! Who're you calling beautiful?" Agunimon asked angrily, tossing him gently off.

Zoey looked up at her friends who were all spirits. She stood up from where she was sitting in the grass.

"Well, I suppose it's my turn then." With a small smile she looked at the picture of her spirit fondly before extending her arm.

"Execute!" A band of code appeared around her hand. Spinning in a circle showily, she ran her code across her D-Tector. "Spirit Evolution!"

Zoey felt herself falling, and could see the image of her spirit around her. Her hair flew upwards, and large wings fluttered showering bits of her spirit down on her. The armor fell into place hanging around her, then came forward attaching to her body. Zoey's blond hair changed to purple, growing longer, and a visor snapped over her eyes.

She giggled happily as she broke free of the fractal code spiral, landing in a crouch then immediately straightening and twirling in a circle so fast wind generated from her body. Gracefully and powerfully she kicked the air in front of her, then put one hand on her waist, flicked her hair over her shoulder with the other.

"Kazumon!"

"ooooooh!" Terriermon cooed, starring, otherwise speechless.

"Well, that's us!" Agunimon said with a smile. "How are first impressions?" Terriermon fell over backwards. They all burst out laughing.

"Alright! Who wants to spar with me?" Kazumon asked the boys.

"I will." Lowemon told her happily.

"Me too!" Kumamon agreed.

"Aw, two on one? Not fair!" Kazumon laughed, flying off to the side.

"Alright Beetlemon, me and you!" Agunimon said to the Thunder Spirit.

"Alright!"

The friends spent the next ten minutes sparring, completely oblivious to anything outside their pleasure at being reunited with their spirits.

**Koji P.O.V**

Koji wondered away from the campsite, frustrated. Why couldn't they understand? It was _dangerous_! He could feel it, like some sort of sixth sense, coursing through his blood. Now that they had evolved the sense was screaming one thing over and over. _Danger! Danger! Danger! _

"Shut up!" Koji growled to himself, slamming his fist into a tree. What was he thinking? After all, Koji wanted to evolve into Lobomon too, a desperate longing deep inside him; The sensation that he wasn't complete until he did so.

He closed his eyes and let out a long breath,slowly sinking down in front of the tree. His arm moved to his side and pulled his D-Tector from his pocket. Eyes still shut, Koji felt around the buttons, memorizing the device. It would be so easy, just to do it. Turn into Lobomon. But then, they would sense him too. And that would be no good. With another sigh, Koji opened his eyes, pocketed his D-Tector and stood. What was the point in going off alone? Nothing came out of it. Except that the silence forced him to think about his thoughts. To reflect on things...

"_You've been seeing her?" _

"_Well yeah! What did you expect me to do! My __**brother **__took me to meet her." _

"_I forbid you to see either one of them again!"_

"_No!"_

"_It'll be just you, you're mom and me-"_

"_She is __**not my mother**__! And you can't tell me what to do." _

Koji attempted to calm his racing heart. Just remembering his fathers murderous face had him seething. Looking down, he realized his fist were clenched so tight his nails had drawn blood. Ignoring it, he continued walking back to the campsite. He had just brushed through some leaves, about to enter the clearing, when he caught sight of Agunimon and Beetlemon.

It was amazing, really.

They both were using obvious brute force, but the both brushed off each others attacks like they were nothing. Beetlemon was using that strength to his advantage, while Agunimon was combining it with surprising agility. The Spirit of Flame leaped and dodged Beetlemon's attacks easily, and used that momentum to charge in and strike the Thunder Spirit with a fist of fire. The latter shrugged it off and grabbed the burning fist, swinging Agunimon overhead and pounding him into the ground, electric sparks flying.

Koji thought for a moment that Agunimon, or Takuya,was seriously injured, but then he climbed out of the small crater laughing like crazy. Beetlemon, J.P, cracked up with him.

Koji failed to see what was so funny, so allowed his eyes to sweep over the rest of the area. He passed over Terriermon, who was laying collapsed on the ground, stars in his eyes. Then came a dancing winged figure and Kumamon and Lowemon on the defensive.

Kazumon spiraled around one of Lowemon's shadow lances, then ducked under several frozen icicle's from Kumamon. She kicked Lowemon in the face from the side, but Kumamon was suddenly behind her.

Two on one? That seemed a little unfair. Kumamon was attacking from behind and Kazumon, Zoey, didn't even notice.

The small teddy bear went to shoot her with snowballs, but the fairy abruptly lunged forward into a hand stand, spinning quickly. In addition to this knocking Lowemon's lance from hitting her, it deflected the snowballs at both of them too.

It was obvious on their fighting styles. Kazumon used her agility and speed to dodge and use the opponents strength against him. Lowemon, Kouchi, used strength to lunge in and out of a battle quickly, otherwise circling around and throwing spears meant to sidetrack the opponent. And Kumamon, Tommy, simply attacked at any opening with apparently no strategy other then to use his small size to help dodge.

Koji smiled small in approval. They were fighting good. Eventually they could take on Lilithmon. Then he briefly wondered about himself. How did his fighting look? What was his style? Then he brushed it off. What did he care? He was about to step into the clearing to join them when he felt a rumble in the ground and that terrible sixth sense returned. _Danger! Danger! Danger! _

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE PART ONE**

_Intermission: Sorry most of it was kind of filler. But there are some important events there, though I have to say, most of the important stuff happens now. ^_^_

**CHAPTER FIVE PART TWO**

The five evolved Spirits froze as they felt the rumbling that shook the earth.

"What's that?" Kazumon asked worriedly.

"Takuya, what'd you break?" Beetlemon accused the Fire Spirit.

"Nothing! I swear!"

They moved in close together, Terriermon regaining consciousness and running over.

"What's happening?" He asked.

"That's what we'd like to know!"

Koji sprinted into the clearing.

"Koji! There you are!" Lowemon exclaimed. "Do you know what this is?"

"No, but I can't imagine it's good."

"Quick! Evolve into Lobomon!"

Koji nodded. "Right!"

He threw out his hand, a ring of fractal code appearing around it. He swiped it across his D-Tector.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

His armor snapped into it's respective places on his body, and Koji fell from fractal code fully formed.

"Lobomon!"

They stood defensively, apprehending what on earth could be coming towards them that made the ground tremble to it's core.

"Here it is..." Kazumon said timidly, drawing back slightly. J.P protectively moved to her side. The leaves at the end of the clearing began to rustle, shaking, the tree next to it vibrating. The DigiDestined tensed. Then the first Digimon broke through the foliage.

It obviously wasn't the thing making the rumbling; In fact, it seemed to be running from it.

It ran on two legs, similar to a cats, only coated in furry feathers. Wide wings spread out from it's roundish body, flapping with it's occasional jump. It's face was round and small, but it had a muzzle, and instead of it having a bottom jaw, it seemed to be a beak. Huge ears and a swooshing tail wiggled with the movements it made as it lept across the clearing towards them.

"Aaaaah!" It screeched, it's voice sounding painful. "Help Me! No, wait... run! Yes! Ruuuuun!" It flapped it's wings quickly, jumping up and gliding along, aiming to go around them. Lobomon snatched the tip of one of it's wings.

"Ah! Please let go sir! You see, we must get away!" It pleaded, struggling to get out of Lobomon's hold.

"Hold on a minute." Kazumon said suspiciously, leaning over slightly to look at the strange Digimon. "Who are you?"

"Locoamon! Now we must leave!"

They looked to Terriermon for a further explanation.

"Locoamon. Beast type Digimon. He has the build of a cat and owl. Though he's seemingly harmless, Locoamon has a deadly attack called 'Madness Chatter'. He usually acts in an insane manner and is over dramatic."

"So...You think he's exaggerating? It can't be that bad." Kazumon said.

"Noooo! Not exaggerating! Me swears! Now please let Me ruuuun!" He kicked desperately at them, casting a worried glance at the trees where he had come from.

"Trust I! You will die! We must run!"

"Woah, hold on. Just what happened?" Beetlemon asked the little owl-thing.

"Me village was attacked. Me was acting as a distraction-So the younger ones could gets out! But they blow up the entire village! Then they chase Me!" He dramaticly put a wing across his forehead. "So frightening!"

The DigiDestined exchanged glances. The rumbling in the ground was getting worse.

"Quick! They's almost here! Go! Go!"

"No! We'll fight who ever 'they' are and help what remains of your village!" Agunimon said stubbornly, turning to face the leaves.

"No, no! Mistake!" Locoamon grumbled sadly. "Now Me'll die!"

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Lowemon said reassuringly. "Zoey, watch him, will'ya?" Kazumon nodded, taking Locoamon from Lobomon.

"Right!" She flew off to the side, shushing the creature who was now fussing over how he wanted his Digi-Egg to be cared for. The boys kept a line facing the leaves. Then the first attacker broke free.

It was almost like a salamander in body shape, with six long legs sprouting from it's abdomen. On it's back was armor like material, blue gems in the center. It's head had long horns and shining green eyes. It was amazing how those delicate looking legs created so much noise.

It reared up and let out a screech that pierced the humans eardrums. Then it fell and through it's head to the side. About twelve more swarmed into the clearing after the first.

"Me is going to die!" Locoamon was wailing. "Me told you!" Kazumon held his half beak closed with one hand.

The boys, still standing in a line, faced down the Digimon.

"Terriermon...What are they?"

"Armageddemon. Nasty things. Don't know much about them. They are usually very secluded, living deep in the mountains."

Terriermon explained as he retreated behind Kazumon.

The leading Armageddemon let out another scream.

"C'mon guys!"

"Yeah!"

Lobomon and Lowemon split off to one side, fighting in tandem, Lobomon darted in to slice off the legs with his Lobo Kendo, then allowed Lowemon to jump in and finish it off. They made a quick pair, Lobomon never stopping to actually fight, depending on his brother to take care of the Armageddemon he disabled.

Agunimon, Beetlemon and Kumamon worked alone for the most part, but pitched into each others battles. Kazumon guarded Terriermon and Locoamon against any attacks that came their way, using 'hurricane wind' to send the attacking Armageddemon back into the fray.

In a few minutes, only the leader Armageddemon was left along with two others. Beetlemon, Lowemon and Kumamon kept a close eye on them while Agunimon and Lobomon Digitized the bodies.

The leader gave them an angry look and hissed.

"Alright, why did you destroy that Locoamon's village?" Beetlemon yelled at the Armageddemon.

"We felt your presence near. We thought one of them would know. And we were right; For is one villager not here? He who came running to you for help?"

they looked at Locoamon suspiciously. The remaining Armageddemon took advantage of the distraction.

"Destiny Destroyer!" They said in unison, mouths opening and shooting off high powered solar rays.

"Ugh!" Everyone was blinded, and in that moment, the Armageddemon managed to escape.

"Darn it!" Takuya yelled, sprinting in the direction they had been, not as effected from the heat because of his Spirit's association with fire. The other boys were recovering from being hit with a ray of magma-hot light. They reverted back to human form and went over to Zoey, who was also human again, and was trying to comfort Locoamon who was sobbing on the ground.

"Me's sorry!" He wailed. " Me now see that you are our saviors! And Me endangered your precious lives! Please forgive Me!" Zoey awkwardly patted his head, making a face as a gurgling came from his muzzle-beak.

"Hey, it's okay." Tommy said, sitting down next to it. "You didn't know we were here."

They were all concerned about the little Digimon, assuring him it was all right; An accident. Koji, however, was concentrating less on the fact that the cat-owl hybrid was upset, and more on the fact that the woods were supposed to be uninhabited, wild. Koji pushed J.P and Tommy apart from where they keeled in front of the creature so he could face him head on. He grabbed his breast feathers and jerked it forward.

"Alright, Locoamon, you wanna tell me what you were really doing here?" He gave him a fearful look.

"Me told you! And Me's so sorry! Please forgive Me!"

"Koji! Let him go!" Zoey said, giving Koji an astounded look. "What's wrong with you!"

The 'Lone Wolf' dropped Locoamon, shook his head, glared at them all, and walked off. Again. J.P sighed.

"You always make him run off, Z."

"Oh, Shut up."

Kouchi rocked back on his heals. "We should make camp here."

"But what if the Armageddemon come back?" Tommy asked, soothingly petting Locoamon's feathers. The latter was calming down, and now painfully croaking hiccups.

"Well, we_ need _to make camp here." Kouchi said, really not elaborating enough.

"Why?" J.P impatiently demanded.

"Well, when Takuya comes back from his wild goose chase after the Armageddemon, and Koji stops sulking, they need to know where to find us."

"Oh." The others chorused in unison, understanding dawning upon them.

"I'll get wood!" Tommy said, jumping up.

"I'll get out the food!" J.P added enthusiastcly.

"I'll do...Well, I'll help you with whatever Kouchi." Zoey decided with a smile.

"Woo! Off to work!" The holder of the Thunder Spirit yelled.

As they ran off to do their respective duties, a certain cat-owl slowly let his beak curl into a smile. His hiccups miraculously stopped, and he was no longer crying, his tears falling falsely. He brought one wing up, plucked a feather from it with a miniscule twitch of pain, and brought it to his mouth. After whispering a message to it, he blew and it spiraled off into the sky. Locoamon let out an insane cackle.

"You're mine." He mumbled, then regained his act and flapped over to where Zoey and Kouchi were gathering leaves to make beds, preaching about how he needed to 'repay the debt of his life being saved' and 'Redeem himself in the eyes of the saviors'.

A pair of dark blue eyes followed his feathered back coldly; And the owner of those eyes finally understood the warning his sixth sense had given him.

And Koji knew now that it hadn't been about the Armageddemon.

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE, PART TWO**

_I love you people! Thank you for reading! I hope this chapter doesn't scare you away. :( I'll admit, this and the next aren't my best writing. I'm just a litle lost, lol. I know exactly what will happen on the moon, and after it, but I didn't really plan how they get there, and meet the evil dudes and stuff. Oh SNAP! Did I just give something away? *Looks around* No one heard that!_

_Readers: "_Yes we did."

_***Dies.***_

_LoL, Please review, it makes me feel really happy. Heck, even flame. Do **something**! :D_

_Okay, I LOVE YOU! ^_^ _

_**-QueenJen**_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

It was dark. The moons had risen high in the sky, the smallest one seemingly broken in half. Soft light flooded over the clearing where six sleeping children lay in a semi-circle. A small floppy eared rabbit sat guard in the center of their slumbering forms, near the burning embers of a fire. A soft wind blew through, disturbing the embers and casting light onto a figure emerging from the dark on Terriermon's left. The rabbit jerked around in surprise.

"Oh...Locoamon, you scared me." He said with a relieved laugh, recognizing the owl-cat.

"Oh, Me sorry for frightening you!" The winged Digimon said pleadingly back, flapping it's wings to jump over. "Me simply wanted to see if you might want to rest. Don't be mad!"

"I'm not, I'm not!" Terriermon assured him. He considered the owl-cat's offer. He was very tired having not slept in a day or more, but Koji had demanded he not let Locoamon have watch. For some reason the younger of the two twins was fiercely against Locoamon's presence. So far, however, Locoamon had been nothing but helpful.

Being as he was from around the woods, he knew his way around the forest better then they did. Locoamon had helped navigate, find food, cook, and, well, just about anything else anyone of the group asked of him. Because of him, they had made more progress then expected.

The winged Digimon had seated himself next to Terriermon. The poor rabbit was wavering. While he had bags under his eyes and was sluggishly tired, Locoamon was fresh and awake. Plus he was exceedingly loyal, so...

"Alright" Terriermon breathed, giving in. "But only for awhile. J.P's shift was going to be in a bit, so wake him up soon."

Locoamon squealed happily, head bobbing up and down in a crazy barrage of nods. "Me will do my best to keep the saviors safe!" He lept up, leaning forward and slowly rotating his head in a circle, eyes huge, to peer into the darkness.

Terriermon nodded tiredly. "Sure you will. Night." Locoamon didn't move a muscle, continuing to rotate his head in the other direction. He stayed like this until Terriermon's breathing was deep and even, and Locoamon was the only one awake. He paused for a minute more to make sure the others were still encased in slumber, then jumped over to the dieing fire.

"Quickly, quickly." He muttered to himself, plucking a feather from his wing. He rolled it into a fine point, thin and needle like. After gently blowing into the pinhead sized hole through the middle, Locoamon dropped it carefully into the embers where it was rapidly consumed by the flames. Tongues of fire eagerly danced around and on it, glad for another fuel source. Locoamon hissed and stared unblinking as it curled, burned, and fell to ashes. Suddenly a loud voice was echoing in his head.

"Locoamon!"

The small bird winced, feeling the presence of his master through the flame.

"Yes, Delaraymon?No need to shout..." Locoamon nervously whispered back, giving a quiet burst of insane laughter on the end.

"Locoamon, one would think you were trying to lead them to us! The goal is to stop them, not..not...join them!" The powerful voice spat back, layered with such disgust that Locoamon actually felt dirty.

"Me sorry, sorry! Me is going to do it tonight! Oh yes, very clever plan Me has."

The vivid image of Delaraymon snarling came to Locoamon's mind, so real he took a step away before he remembered it was in his head.

"It better be. They dispatched the Armageddemon with no problem...I had hoped they would at least be injured." An annoyed sigh. "Don't mess this up Locoamon. The lady will have both our fractal codes if you do."

"Yes, yes! Just watch! Watch, and enjoy! Me will split them,make them weak, one by one!" The owl-cat clearly saw in his mind Delaraymon rolling his eyes. Then with a snap, connection was broken and the fire completely died.

The cat-bird shivered in the sudden cold and watched a charred brown stick fall harmlessly from the smoldering pile, sending up smoke as it hit the cool grass. He turned away and cautiously walked toward the sleeping children.

_Hm, Hm, which will it be, which will it be? _He maneuvered to stand over Zoey. _Pretty and loved. No, no, none would believe. _He swiveled his head, not moving his body, to look down at J.P. _No, no, everyone's friend._ Locoamon extended his wings and flapped over there sleeping forms over to Tommy and Kouchi. _To innocent, to kind. _

Feeling a sharp twitch of excitement, Locoamon turned to the self proclaimed leader of the group. _You, you? Maybe you? Quick temper, slow mind? Act before you think? ...No...Much to selfless. So then...you. _Chortling quietly, Locoamon knelt down next to Koji. _Two birds with one stone. Moody, isolated, not in best favor...And yous suspect Me. _

Locoamon, for all his daft brain, gave it another moments thought, then decided. It would be Koji. It would be the wolf.

He leaned closer and put his beak near the raven's ear. "Madness Chatter." Locoamon hissed, and a slow chorus of disturbing whispers floated into Koji's mind. _It will take a moment to settle,_ the owl-cat thought gleefully. _Now step two!_

He flapped back over to J.P, crouching down and shaking his shoulder.

"Come on big one! Me needs to tell you it's your shift!"

J.P let out a groan and rolled over, starring bleakly at Locoamon with one eye.

"Hm?"

"Me shift is over; Your turn! Up, up!"

The oldest of the six humans children yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Right. M-hm...Shift." He yawned again.

"Wake!" Locoamon commanded with a innocent smile.

"Yeah yeah, working on it..." The boy stretched and Locoamon resisted the temptation to turn around and check. _Almost time now..._

"I thought Terriermon was on shift before me?" J.P asked, beginning to comprehend now what was happening.

"Yes, yes. He was very tired. So Me's helped!" Locoamon smiled then poked J.P in the cheek. He waved him away, sitting up in his knees.

"Oh, well, I guess that was cool of you to do...Woah! Look out!"

Locoamon ducked immediately. A long piece of wood swung directly where his head had been, only a foot away from J.P's face.

"Koji?" J.P asked. Locoamon could barely contain his excitement; It was starting!

"Oh. J.P. You were supposed to be sleeping." Came the monotone reply. Locoamon turned to look. The boys hair was out of it's bandana, and his jacket, which he had been using as a blanket was discarded off by his 'bed'. In his grip was a long piece of wood, slightly pointed at one end. _It was all to perfect..._

J.P stood up giving Koji a confused look.

"What are you doing?"

"Obviously, I was trying to get rid of the problem."

"What? You...Did you just call me a problem?"

A sharp, sarcastic laugh. "I was talking about that thing; Not that I'm arguing with you."

"Why...What...Koji! What's wrong with you?" J.P exclaimed angrily, standing up.

"Nothing. But none of you will believe me when I tell you this guy is bad news. I'm only trying to protect everyone."

"Koji, Locoamon's fine. We've been through this-"

"See, this is why I had hoped no one was awake." Koji said, a grim smile creeping onto his lips. "I would be so much easier if you all had assumed he'd just ran off. I could get it done quickly; Not having to listen to your stupid reasons."

Locoamon was shaking from the exhilaration. His plan was working! Hopefully though, if the boys noticed, they assumed it was from fear.

"He's our friend! He's helped us!" J.P argued back, his loud voicing causing the others to stir in their sleep.

"J.P. Move."

"No!" Locoamon pretended to cower behind J.P's legs, an act that wasn't hard as he was already trembling in sick delight. He let out a fake wail.

"Don't hurt hims! Don't hurts Me!"

Koji glared down at Locoamon, eyes slightly glazed over. That was the effect of Madness Chatter. You went insane, your thoughts and feelings magnified and twisted. Reason abandoned you.

"Move." He commanded again, readying the stick for another swing.

"No."

Koji swung.

It hit J.P in the arm, hard enough to send him falling to the side, off balance. As he fell, he landed on Zoey's leg. She immediately sat up, sleep abandoning her eyes as soon as she saw half J.P's body on her leg.

"J.P! I'm going to kill you! I was having a good dream!"

J.P jumped up blushing. "Sorry, Sorry!" She rolled her eyes, spotting Koji advancing on Locoamon.

"Ugh, what's going on?"

"Oh yeah!" J.P yelled, spinning around. "Koji's gone ballistic! He's trying to kill Locoamon!"

"What!"

"Just wake up everyone, okay?" J.P commanded, jogging back over to Locoamon.

The owl-cat was on the ground rubbing his wing. J.P jumped in front of him.

"Koji, stop or I'll Evolve!" Koji looked surprised.

"Oh yeah. I could Evolve too, couldn't I?"

The raven's eyes were filled with such a dark, menacing gleam that J.P actually had a moment of doubt. Was that really Koji? Maybe he was dreaming.

He pinched himself on the hand. It hurt. And he didn't wake up. J.P followed Koji's hand as it moved to his pocket and quickly readied his own D-Tector. Suddenly though, Koji was lurching forward, another body tackling him them pinning him to the ground.

"Arg!" Takuya screamed, knocking the other boys face into the ground. "What's wrong with you!"

"Don't hurt him!" Kouchi was yelling concernedly from a few feet behind. Next came Zoey, leading a half-asleep Tommy. Terriermon was perched on Zoey's shoulder.

From under Takuya, Koji angrily arched his back and tossed his arm, and even from under his shirt his shoulder muscles rippled with the effects of dedicated martial arts training. He flung the bushy brunet from his back in an easy, fluid motion. None of the other Digi-Destined would be a match for him in his present state.

"What the heck Koji!" Takuya screeched, outraged, from where he sat thrown aside in the grass.

"Why are you all awake?" Said boy answered icily back.

Locoamon decided then to jump back into the picture.

"Heeeelpp! Help us!" He hobbled over to the other children, J.P following, frowning slightly at the Digimon's limp. He could have sworn a moment ago he had been holding his wing. But then, maybe Koji had done something when he wasn't watching. As for him, the shoulder of his sleeve was ripped, showing off a jagged bleeding line.

"Koji's trying to-"

"Digitize Locoamon? Yeah, Zoey filled us in." Kouchi said with a pained look toward his twin.

"Why though? What's he thinking!" Zoey asked, shocked at J.P and Locoamon's injuries.

:Never mind that-He has his D-Tector!" Takuya interrupted, launching himself again at Koji. After a brief struggle, Takuya managed to pry the device away and toss it to Zoey.

"Give it here! Or I'll have to take care of all of you!" Koji grunted, throwing Takuya off for the second time. This time though, Koji used a carefully placed hit on the neck to knock Takuya unconscious. He advanced towards Zoey looking menacing. Immediately J.P and Kouchi stepped in front of her, earning a sigh from the blond. She didn't _always _have to be protected.

"Koji, if this is about Locoamon, just stop! We'll...We'll leave him at the next village! I swear!" Kouchi attempted to negotiate, readying his own D-Tector.

"Oh this isn't _just _about Locoamon anymore. You all refuse to trust me or even listen to what I have to say. And when you do, you discard my opinion immediately!"

The others were beginning to feel guilty. It was true in some aspects, after all. When Koji suggested something they listened, usually, but generally someone else came up with a better idea.

"Koji-"

"It's so obvious that this Digimon is evil. I heard him say 'Your mine' after you all accepted him in our group! And he was fake crying! Right now even, he's faking."

Locoamon frowned. Having Wolf Boy call out his game was not part of the plan. The others though, didn't believe him.

"Yeah right. He _helped_ us Koji! You know the definition of help? He's our friend!"

As they argued, neither of the older boys noticed Koji advancing forward. Tommy, who had Evolved to Kumamon and was now creeping up behind the younger twin, did. He struck.

"Crystal Freeze!" Koji immediately leaned to the side, and the blast of cold hair hit Kouchi and J.P's arms, effectively melding them together with ice. Koji lurched forward and knocked them unconscious as well. He turned to Kumamon looking extremely pissed off. He then picked up the discarded tree branch and went at him.

Zoey meanwhile was searching her pockets franticly for her D-Tector but couldn't find it. Clutching Koji's like a lifeline, she glanced back towards the pile of leaves she had been sleeping on. She could make out the lavender sticking out among the green.

_Darn it! It must have fallen out while I was sleeping! _She mentally scolded herself, preparing to make a mad dash for it. Strong arms grabbed her shoulders as she started to run.

"No, Zoey. I think you should give me my D-Tector first, don't you?" Zoey froze in fear then quickly tried to play it off.

"I don't even know what this is about anymore Koji. So uncool." To her surprise, the older boy laughed.

"Really? Me either."

He swung Zoey around and grabbed her wrist. In shock and worry, Zoey noticed Koji's eyes were slightly glazed over.

"Now give me it."

In dismay, Zoey looked at the fallen forms of her companions. The older boys were unconscious and poor Tommy lay surrounded in a halo of fractal code.

_Terriermon, Locoamon, help me. _She thought desperately to the two Digimon who had mysteriously disappeared. _If he gets his D-Tector he'll finish us off..._

"Koji, c'mon, please! This isn't like you!"

"Isn't it though?" He questioned. Zoey but her lip.

"What will you do if I give you it?"

"Probably Digitize Locoamon. "

"But...You won't hurt the rest of us anymore, right?"

"Depends." Koji said slowly with a smirk.

Zoey was at a loss. Sacrifice the life of one Digimon for all her friends? Before she could think the situation completely through though, a yell filled the air.

"Geronimo!" Over Koji's shoulder, Zoey watched the long eared rabbit swoop in on a vine. She grinned in relief. Before the vine even got close to reaching them however, it snapped and sent Terriermon flying.

"ahhh!" The rabbit knocked straight into Koji sending him falling forward onto Zoey. They landed in a heap and in the confusion, Zoey somehow found her lips brushing the raven's.

It was no lighter then the ghost of a moth at first, but then gravity took effect and their lips pressed firmly together. Zoey's eyes shot open and she found herself looking into the dark blue pits that made up the eyes of Koji Minamoto, the stealer of her first kiss, who was now completely conscious of his actions.

**END OF CHAPTER SIX**

_**Okay, this story isn't a focused romance! In fact, it initially has nothing to do with romance! **Granted, I want Zoey to have someone at the end, but idk who yet! Okay? Gooosh. I didn't think this one through. I just wrote it._

_**Takuya/Zoey fans:** "Grrrrrrr"_

_**Koji/Zoey fans:** "Wooo!"_

_**J.P/Zoey fans:** "…..."_

_Hehehehe, I know everyone sounds like weaklings, but we'll play it off that they were...sleepy. :p_

_Note on the ending, It probably has something to do with me reading _Sleeping Beauty _an hour ago. Only different...yeah. _

_Also I know Koji sounded like a 'creeper' for a bit there. *coughrapistcough* sorry! :p_

_anywaaay, sorry for long update times. I have a life, what can I say? I promise I'll start the next chapter now so we can clear up the romance bizz. Oh, and sorry for Koji going ballistic. :D_

_Please review! (And stop the fangirls from fawning over Takuya? ^_^ )_

_Love Y'all,_

_**-QueenJen**_


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

There was no dramatic reveal as Koji suddenly regained consciousness of his his actions. He simply opened his eyes to find Zoey's face inches away, practically on top of her. The only thing keeping his weight completely off her was his arms on either side of her shoulders, holding himself in a push-up position. He was so confused at first; after all, the last thing he remembered was falling asleep under his jacket as a makeshift blanket, his back against a tree. He pulled farther away from Zoey, as if doing a push up and looked around in shock, not noticing how the girls' face flushed red as she tentatively touched her lips.

_He just kissed me...I kissed him? No! That wasn't even a kiss! _Zoey's mind was frozen on the thoughts, but somehow, the gears of her brain began turning again as she realized Koji was no longer attacking and looked rather lost.

"Koji?" She asked hesitantly. He looked back down at her.

"Zoey...What's going on?" He rolled to the side to get off her and looked around. Seeing his friends all laying unconscious in one place or another, he panicked. Even Terriermon was now out cold, having slammed his head when he fell from his failed 'Tarzan' rescue. "Who attacked?"

"You." Zoey answered quietly back. She crawled to Terriermon and scooped him up, scampering a couple feet away from the raven. "You." She repeated, stronger, venomously.

'Me?" Koji asked, raising an eyebrow at the blond. "Why would...No, I didn't."

"You did." She argued. "How else do you think everyone got hurt? Who else would have been attempting to _choke_ me?"

"What? Zoe-"

"It was all because I had your D-Tector. All because you couldn't accept Locoamon!" Zoey was breathing heavily and was glaring at the boy through narrowed eyes.

"Zoey, I seriously have no idea what you're talking about! I would _never _hurt you-not to mention the others! And you all know I don't particularly _like_ or_ trust _Locoamon, but..." Seeing his argument was going unheard, Koji desperately took a few steps toward Zoey- who flinched back. Koji gave her a pleading look.

"Please! Zoey believe me...I have no idea...None at all!"

"Are you saying I'm lying? Well guess what- blood doesn't lie, and there's plenty by the people I call my friends. "

"Zoey they're my friends too!"

"No." Zoey shook her head. Tears prickled her eyes though from anger or sorrow, neither knew. "No-friends don't just attack each other!"

"Zoey, you're being unreasonable! Obviously I was under some kind of control! It was probably Locoamon. I never trusted-"

"See!" Zoey cut him off. "Blaming Locoamon! What, are going to attempt to Digitize him again now?"

"What?" Poor Koji was now very, very confused. He had no idea, not even a vague memory of what Zoey was talking about, but it was painfully obvious she wasn't going to forgive him. At least not yet. But Koji had to make her see reason. She was being unfair.

"Zoey, remember when we were first here and Tommy got hit with Nightmare Syndrome? No one accused him of what you're accusing me of now! This is unfair!"

Something in Zoey's gut was twisting, but she ignored it. She was a stubborn girl, and even though she had a sinking suspicion she _was _being unfair, she didn't back down. She was to upset, too angry. "Yeah, well, then we had proof that he was actually under Nightmare Syndrome! For all I know you're lying to me!"

Koji glared at the blond. She wasn't the only one getting angry.

"Why would I lie to you!"

"Look Koji..." Zoey sighed, squirming under his intense stare. "Just go. I hate you."

Koji stared at her in shock. "But Zoey..."

"Just go!" The girl squeezed the unconscious Terriermon closer to her chest. "Go! Before they wake up."

"Why shouldn't they get a say? Afraid they'll disagree with you?"

Zoey looked away tears freely running down her cheeks. "No." She answered softly. "I'm afraid they will."

She held out Koji's D-Tector still not looking at him. He stepped forward and took it.

"I'll be back." He said monotonously. Then he walked of into the trees, only pausing to grab his jacket from where it lay discarded upon the ground.

As soon as he disappeared, Zoey fell to her knees sobbing in the coming light of day, her tears falling to the green leafy forest floor in splashes.

On the edge of the clearing, high from his perch in a tree, Locoamon cackled. But it slowly died off as he stared down on the passionate girl kneeling in the clearing who was regretting her decision with all her heart, but just couldn't bring herself to chase after the raven. The memory of him knocking her friends aside with out a thought, his fingers against her throat...It was all to real for her to forgive at the moment.

And poor Locoamon felt conflicted.

**END OF CHAPTER SEVEN**

_Heeey...I just thought I'd publish **the shortest and most sucky chapter ever!**...to..uh, progress the story. And yeah, Zoey seems really...RUDE but, hey, I needed to get rid of Koji. :p I promise he'll come back eventually...yeah...um...idk what to say...Oh yeah, zoey's prolly gunna be depressed or angry in the next chapter, but then everyone will SEEM to forget about Koji, cuz I just couldn't have him here okay? Gosh don't question me! I swear I have a plot tree! :P _

_(Also, Dunk234 added this storah to their favs! Yey! Thanks!)_

_Don't hate me Koji fans!_

_-QueenJen_


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

"You **_what_**!" The voice echoed around the cave, bouncing from the ceiling to the ground so hard the walls actually shook. Locoamon's huge cat ears pressed back against his head as he whimpered.

"Me was going for divide and conquer?" He argued weakly, looking away from the life size image of Delaraymon that paced the cave in all his shadowy glory.

"Ug! I can't believe this. I told you before you left the goal was to kill them off, one by one. Not split them up in the most dramatic way possible, only to have more problems!"

Locoamon smiled thinly. "Sorry?"

Narrow red eyes met his. "Unforgivable. Now _I _must step in." Delaraymon hissed and rolled his shoulders, which were encased in heavy black armor as usual. "Do you know how close Lillithmon is to returning?"

Locoamon shrunk farther back against the wall. "Three days." He squeaked,trembling, attempt at a smile disappearing.

"That's right! And what will happen, then, when she find out one of her _only_ two teams actually on the Main Land have provoked one of the most powerful Spirit Holders of Lore into a _hunt_ to find _you_ and _anything having to do with you_!"

Locoamon quaked, in fear. "Me supposes Milady will punish us?"

"YES! US! Not just you, you-"

The following words were so cruel that Locoamon would give anything in the future to forget them.

"Me says Me sorry! Looks, Me has a new plan! It will be alls good-"

"NO! Be silent incompetent fool!" The image of Delaraymon leaned to stare the smaller Digimon in the eyes, jabbing a translucent finger at him.

"You will follow my plan to the peak this time! And I know exactly how to bait it..."

OoOoOoOo**DIGIMON**oOoOoOoO

Takuya groaned as he sat up, bringing a heavy hand to his forehead and dragging his eyelids open. Once they cooperated and his chocolate orbs could once again see the brightening sky, he looked around. All the other boys were scattered around, out cold, but Kouchi was stirring. _Good, _he thought, relived. _Aside from a bit of blood they all look okay. _Then with a sudden jolt of realization, he saw Zoey wasn't among the fallen. Takuya pulled his body into sitting position to look across the clearing, ignoring the extreme head rush that followed. He looked around franticly for a moment, eyes passing over the clearing. When he finally saw her, shoulders shaking, on the ground, he immediately assumed she was hurt and dragged himself over, ignoring the pain in his head.

"Zoey? Zoey, what wrong? Are you hurt? Where's Koji? I'm gonna kill him..."

Zoey raised her tear stained face to Takuya. "He...looked...lost...he took it...and left...it's my fault!" Between her hiccups and heaving breaths, Takuya could hardly pick up on her words. And even when he could understand, he completely took them the wrong way.

"Urg! He took his D-Tector and walked off? And just left you here! And where's Locoamon? Is he okay?"

"I...don't know! But... he's gone and it my fault!"

Takuya hesitantly put his arms arms around her, seeing how upset she was. She collapsed against his chest.

"It's not your fault he got away. Besides, it's better this way." The brunet felt Zoey shake her head repeatedly into his chest, but couldn't make sense of it. He decided to ignore it and play it off as just one of the things she was doing because she was upset.

"Anyway, Zoey, are you okay? Sure you're not hurt?"

"I'mfine."She responded,voice muffled into Takuya's shirt. With a deep, shuddering sigh, she pulled away from him, wiping her eyes.

"Go check on the others."

"Zoey-"

"Go...I'll...Look for Locoamon." She pressed the heel of her palms to her eyes, breathing deeply and attempting to control how much she was trembling. Takuya knew Zoey; she was determined not to show weakness at the moment. So the least he could give her was trust.

The brunet reached out and tucked a strand of Zoey's sunny hair behind her ear.

"Just come to us if anything's wrong, okay?" She nodded giving him a small smile.

"Promise me?"

"Promise." Zoey agreed standing up. "I'll go look for that bird...er, cat-bird now. Make sure they're all okay."

Takuya nodded and they both looked off at the boys who were now beginning to wake. Kouchi was already sitting up, looking around blinking wildly.

"I'll go explain things to him. Don't get into any trouble!" Takuya called over his shoulder, jogging over to Kouchi.

"Right." Zoey said under her breath, stopping to snatch up her D-Tector then walking off into the woods.

"Locoamon! Where are you? It's safe to come out now!"

She walked the whole perimeter of the clearing before deciding Locoamon had run farther off. But where to look first? Zoey blindly picked the first way she faced and walked, calling out, "Locoamon! Locoamon!," over and over. She was about to give up and retrace her steps along the carefully straight path she'd kept when she heard a cry. It sounded like a wounded animal. Pitiful, helpless, afraid. Almost without thinking, Zoey moved off her path in the direction of the noise, needing to help. All other thoughts in her mind disappeared in an instant.

**Koji P.O.V**

The silent wolf sat in a tree observing Takuya and Zoey without a sound. He was angry that Takuya was so quick to hate on him, but also saddened by the fact. He thought he had finally found a group he could call his own, trust, but as soon as the blame could be given, it was centered on him.

He would admit that whatever happened did seem to be his fault, but he couldn't recall what he had done for the life of him. All Koji knew was he had apparently attacked his friends, who were defending Locoamon, who he was trying to Digitize? It made absolutely no sense. But he also knew that other then his twin, and possibly Tommy, his hot-headed so called friends wouldn't listen to his argument. Speaking of his twin, Kouchi was now sitting up, looking confused, twisting his head this way and that to get a look at his surroundings. Takuya was kneeling next to him now after running over, seeming to be explaining the situation with wide sweeps of his arms and dramatic noises Koji could hear, even from where he was sitting. Eventually he stopped while Kouchi shook his head in denial. Koji almost allowed a rare smile; he knew his twin was probably defending him right now. Takuya pointed over to where Zoey had been standing.

"...Proof!...Injured..." The brunet was now raising his voice. Koji sighed, feeling no better as he was accused once more of the events of the night before. He decided he would go after Zoey, who had disappeared into the woods. She at least didn't seem to hate him, though she did seem frightened and angry. And judging by the tears she'd shed in front of Takuya, she was upset about kicking him out.

The raven swung from the branch into the next tree over, then dropped silently to the ground, glad of the leafy shelter. Hopefully Zoey would listen to him, and not try to kill him immediately like Takuya would probably do. Koji set off after the blond, feeling a bit like a hunted animal that was to curious for it's own good.

When Koji finally found Zoeys' trail and followed it, he didn't expect anything out of the ordinary. But he quickly came across an area where her course veered off, into bushes. There, he found signs of an obvious struggle, one of Zoeys' gym shoes, and the unmistakable gleam of her lavender D-Tector.

That also happened to be the exact moment Takuya, Kouchi, J.P, Tommy and Terriermon stumbled onto the scene. And of course, the only thing that registered in their minds was the evidence that Zoey had some how been injured or kidnapped, and the fact that Koji was kneeling at the scene of the crime.

**END OF CHAPTER EIGHT**

_Eeeek! **Another short chapter! I swear, they'll eventually get longer again!** _

_Where has Zoey gone? Who kidnapped her? Why is she missing a SHOE? who knows!_

_Hehehe, well, me of course! :p_

_Lol, anyway, Thank you so much for reading! My [very few] fans out there who read this and make the story stats go up make me so happy! _

_Also, lot's of hugs to Dragonfly996 who reviewed, faved, and added this to alert list! _

_THANK YOUUUU! _

**LOVE Y'ALL SO MUCH,**

_-_**QueenJen**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

"You!" Takuya screeched, so loudly and venomously Koji cringed.

"Me." He answered cautiously back, standing and stepping away.

"What have you done to Zoey, you monster!"J.P yelled, in much the same tone of voice as Takuya, taking a few threatening steps towards the raven.

"Whoa, J.P, I swear, I just got here! I have no clue...But we need to look for her! She might be in danger!"

"Save it, you lying scumbag." Takuya said accusingly.

Kouchi chose this moment to step forward.

"Koji, I personally doubt you did this, but it does look bad. I mean, you don't have any witnesses to say you _did_ in fact just get here."

"And _you_ don't have any to say I didn't! I can't believe you of all people would turn on me, Kouchi."

The elder twin gave his brother a pained look. "I haven't turned on you...I just...Takuya told me how you hurt Zoey last night and-"

"I would _never _hurt her." Koji retorted back forcefully. "Not intentionally anyway."

"You're saying you couldn't control your actions last night? Ha, I totally believe that." Takuya said, folding his arms.

"But what if he's telling the truth?" Tommy asked innocently from where he was standing aside with Terriermon.

"He's not." J.P and Takuya responded in unison.

"But-"

"He's lying about last night. And He's lying now. End of discussion." Takuya said coldly.

"Actually," A a squeaky voice interrupted. "He isn't. I mean, he _did _just get here."

Every head immediately whipped towards the source of the noise. It was a small Digimon, a bit pig-like in appearance, closely resembling Patamon, except it was all white and instead of wings it had long ears that were slicked back against it's head. It smiled toothily revealing several over-sized, razor sharp teeth.

Takuya cringed dramatically, lifting his nearest foot and hopping away as though it would bite him.

"What are you?" J.P asked, his reaction somewhat the same.

"That's Tokomon!" Terriermon pitched in helpfully from the side. "Its mouth can open to be quite big, and it will bite anything it sees. They are very innocent, however, they do not mean any harm. Generally they wont bite unless provoked. It's only attack is Bubble Blow."

"Thanks Terriermon." Tommy said, warily eying the Tokomons' big teeth. "Now, what were you saying about Koji, Tokomon?"

"Well," It replied in the same squeaky voice. "He just arrived a moment ago and totally flipped when he saw what happened to this place after the Shadow took the human girl."

"The Shadow?" They asked in unison.

The Tokomon glanced around.

"Well...It's not really safe to say...But I'll tell you anyway, since I figure you're Spirit Holders too."

"Too?" Kouchi asked, finally overcoming his shock and disbelief about the whole situation to ask about Tokomon's plural mention.

"Yes...The other girl started to change, but the Shadow somehow stopped it."

"Alright, please tell us who this Shadow is?" Terriermon politely demanded, pulling the DigiWorld equivalent of a pen and an almost blank journal from behind the thick black belt he wore around his waist.

"Alright...Where to begin..."

"How about at the beginning?" Takuya said rudely, impatient to learn what happened to Zoey.

"No, _really _Takuya? Gosh, just shut up and let him talk so we know what happened to Zoey." Koji said, finally speaking for the first time since Tokomon came out to defend him.

"Why don't _you_ shut up! You're not in the clear yet. You still ignore the fact that you attacked all of us last night!" The brunet retorted.

"Both of you, can it! We can sort this out after we save Zoey. Now, Tokomon, tell us; what is the Shadow?"

The all looked to the small Digimon expectantly.

"Well...The shadow is, we think, a Digimon. They say he serves under Lilithmon, but no one knows for sure. Apparently he was imprisoned by good spirits lon, long ago,and much like Lilithmon and Lilestamon, was able to escape when Cherubimon wrecked our world. He's haunted this part of the woods for years, ever since then, but just recently he's begun going farther and farther away from the central point of his domain, which is in the general area above his old prison-the Shadow Cave."

They stared at Tokomon. The poor thing acted as though it was using an unforgivable word every time 'Shadow' came into context.

"Well...I get that he's evil. But...what is he exactly?" Koji questioned.

"I told you...We think he's a Digimon. Others say he stole the corrupted Spirit of Darkness when that Spirit holder became good."

All eyes turned now to Kouchi who's own widened slightly as he watched the 'Lesser' Digimon. He quickly relinquished the spot light as Tokomon began to speak through tremors.

"He's tall. Very, very tall. And he always wear's his armor. Huge black plates,with spikes on the shoulders. Leather gloves. Black. His hair is as black as night, a cloak for his face. But his eyes are what stand out most. The glow red, a deep, bloody red that reflect the Fractal Code of every Digimon he's ever absorbed the data of." Some of Tokomon's sentences were short and sudden as he trembled in fear and could not compose them properly.

"That's all I know. Your poor friend...She must be so frightened. Once the Shadow takes a Digimon, they're never seen again."

"But their Digi-Eggs-?"

"Never return." Tokomon repeated.

"Alright, alright. We get it; this guys evil, blah,blah,blah, might work for Lilithmon, blah,blah, need to save Zoey. Where's his lair/cave thingy?" Takuya asked, once again rude.

"Those who support the theory that he works for Lilithmon say his main castle is on the moon the Demon Lady has taken over. But others believe he has a lair here too-Beyond the Dark Star mountains and inside the largest tower in the Bending Spire."

Judging by Tokomon's freaked, dramatic tone, this was supposed to mean something to the humans. They simply stared blankly.

"Oh for goodness sakes, I'll show you a map later." Terriermon said with a roll of his eyes. "Stop looking so lost. It makes you look unimpressive as the Spirit Holders. Really..."He grumbled the last part in annoyance.

"Sorry Terriermon. We can't help we've been gone for two years." Tommy told him, apologeticly patting his head.

"Okay, so I guess we can say our trip to the moon to meet Lilestamon is going to be detoured?" J.P asked.

"Yeah. Speaking of Digimon were supposed to meet...or have meet I guess. Where's our buddy Locoamon?" J.P asked innocently.

Tokomon screeched at the mention of the owl-cat. His mouth opened to an incredible size as he let out blood curdling screams, sharp teeth glinting in the light.

"Whoa, calm down!" Takuya said, attempting to be soothing but sounding threatening. Tokomon bit him in the leg. Hard.

"OW! OI THAT HURT YOU PIPSQUEAK!" The boy screamed angrily. Tokomon let go and jumped away to avoid Takuya's swinging fist. His teeth knocked together threateningly. Takuya rubbed his leg which now had several teeth marks lining his calf.

"Tokomon,what's the matter?" Kouchi asked taking a step back.

"You dare mention his name! You dare speak as though you are friends?"

"Whose name? What are you talking about!"

"LOCOAMON! The cursed, cruel, corrupted, evil assistant and follower of the Shadow!"

Tommy, Kouchi, Takuya, J.P and Terriermon let their jaws drop in shock.

Takuya's eyes met Koji who had been sitting quietly on a fallen log.

"I...We...uh...I-" The brunet stumbled for words. Koji interrupted him, his voice calm and smooth as velvet.

"I told you so."

**END OF CHAPTER NINE**

_**yey! **More hugs to give! midorimoon and hola2001have added Digimon Frontier: SoL to their favs! Double Yey!_

_**))**Okayokay. I know they NEVER fight...well, anyone. Except for those Armageddemon way back whenever. I promise some action will come up SOOOON-ish. Hehehe, and who cares about Lilithmon when all this drama is going on? I don't. In fact..I forgot to mention her for..uh..four chapters? Five? Lolz._

_**))** I KNOW IT'S short again! SORRRRRYYYY! At least I make better update time when they're shorter though. I really don't have the time for longer chapters right now, so just be glad I'm giving you something! :p_

_**Love Y'all! I really appreciate you reading!**_

_**-QueenJen**_


	10. Chapter 10

**(YEY! The site finally let me update! Ik i could have added more to the chapter in the time that ive been waiting...buuuut i didn't. :p Anywayz, sorry for the delayed update time!)**

**CHAPTER TEN**

"See? Koji's innocent." Tommy said needlessly. Most of them sweat dropped. J.P, however, was not as easily convinced.

"Alright, so you were right; Locoamon is evil. That still doesn't explain why you went crazy. I bet Tokomon doesn't have an answer to that."

The small Digimon just backed away while growling at Takuya. "I don't know what you're playing at DigiDestined. But make sure you get your sides straight."

He sprang into the bushes and ran off.

"I guess he's still upset about us knowing Locoamon." Kouchi stated, not bothering to yell for the Digimon to come back.

"Probably. And why _would_ Tokomon have the answer J.P? That makes no sense." Takuya snorted.

"Well, at any rate, Tokomon wouldn't have had the answer. But I do." They all looked at Terriermon.

"What is it?" J.P, Kouchi and Takuya asked in unison.

"Yeah, tell!" Tommy prompt.

"Please do." Koji added dryly.

Terriermon smiled and cleared his throat obviously enjoying the attention.

"Weeeell," The rabbit droned. "Remember how I said Locoamon has the Madness Chatter attack? It's most likely he used this on Koji. Madness Chatter makes you forget reason and obsess over anything on your mind at the moment. Knowing Koji, he was probably thinking of ways to get Locoamon away from the group. So Madness Chatter had him going haywire literally trying to...uh, _get rid of _Locoamon."

"So he took over Koji's mind?" Takuya questioned, looking genuinely interested.

"I suppose you could say that...though Locoamon wasn't actually controlling him, he did have a strong influence in Koji's actions."

"Hmm. Interesting."

"Okay, now that we've established what I've been telling you all along, can we please go look for Zoey?" Koji asked, soundly severely annoyed.

"Yeah, Koji's right." J.P agreed. He turned to Koji and gave him an apologetic look, holding up his fist for a 'fist-bump'. "We cool?"

The raven ignored him and looked instead to Terriermon. J.P dropped his hand dejectedly and Kouchi patted him reassuringly on the back.

"He'll get over it." The older twin muttered.

Terriermon had climbed from where he was perched on Tommy's shoulder to the ground and pulled the green book from his leather belt. He flipped through the paged until he came upon one that folded neatly out, creating a page twice it's original size.

"This is the Eastern Side of the Main Land." He pointed to a thin line of jagged ink drawn mountains that stretched nearly the whole distance across one of the land masses neatly printed on the map. "These are the Dark Star mountains. If Tokomon's guess was right Zoey could be being held past here in the Bending Spire." Terriermon moved his finger to point at a tower at least four good inches away from the mountains. It was shaded in darkly and had 'Danger' written in curly font next to it.

"What's with the 'danger'?" J.P asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing. The Eastern side of the Main Land is where the, uh, darker Digimon tend to dwell. The Bending Spire is rumored to be a bit of a meeting place where they...well, I won't go into details." The children looked at him with wide eyes. All except Tommy that is, who was starring blearily at the page. Waking up in the middle of the night then being knocked out cold was beginning to catch up to the younger member of the group.  
"Um..." Terriermon looked uncomfortable. "Well, That's why we're checking for Zoey here first!" He quickly folded the page back in and flipped back several pages. He opened another.

"This is where we are now," He pointed to a clump of detailed trees. "This is where we were heading," He moved to point to a drawing of a Trailmon Station. "And this is the other place Zoey might be being kept." Now he pointed to a blank area, almost at a right angle from the Trailmon station. "I've heard about this Shadow Cave. It's right above where The Shadow's prison used to be. We had a unit on it in 'Dangerous places to avoid' at school, even if it was just a legend." They looked at him blankly. "Ahem. Anyway, we're going here first because it's closer so..."

"Let's get moving!" Takuya yelled, springing up from where he had been kneeling to look at the map.

"Yeah!" J.P shouted, along with Tommy, though the later was somewhat quieter and less energetic.

Kouchi nodded in agreement. Koji just began walking off in the right direction. The others quickly followed, Terriermon snapping his book closed and shoving it through his belt before he could be left behind.

OoOoOoOo**DIGIMON**oOoOoOoO

(**WARNING!** Um...**SLIGHT** 'language' from Zoey today... :p bad Zoey! Tsk. Horrible upbringing. I blame her mother)

"The others will obviously realize this is a trap you backstabbing, cold hearted, son of a...!" Zoey swore at Locoamon. She felt the irresistible urge to punch him hard in that annoying muzzle-beak of his, or go spirit on his ass, but the strange bars she was trapped behind restricted her movement, and her D-Tector was back with the others. _The others..._ Zoey could only pray that they wouldn't be stupid enough to rush in, D-Tectors at the ready, and try to take on her captors. It wasn't Locoamon she was worried about; she was confidant her guys could take care of him easily. It was Delaraymon she was afraid of. Having had to sit through that retarded speech of his plans the villain always gave, Zoey knew the extent of his power and what he was planning. She was just bait.

"Why did I have to be the bait?" She whined quietly out loud,banging her hands against the bars. They stung her slightly, not enough to hurt, but enough to pull her hands away. Pouting quietly, Zoey began sending mental warnings to her companions, not caring that there was no possible way they could be received.

_Dear guys and Terriermon,_

_I'm trapped in a cave. There is an evil guy here. And when I say guy, I mean GUY. Explain later. He's super strong. He's going to kill you! Don't come for me! If anything, send me my spirit so I can break out, then be on our merry way. I'm BAIT! BTW, Locoamon is EVIL!_

_Loooove,_

_Zoey_

She snorted and leaned her head back against the wall. If only it was so easy. If only she had been smarter. Seeing an 'injured' Digimon had her completely disregarding all attempts at even being cautious. Turns out it had been an ambush, staged by Delaraymon. The 'wounded' Digimon had sprang up and sprayed something into her eyes that had totally messed up her vision. She had reached for her D-Tector and begun to transform in panic, but someone had knocked it from her hand. Next thing she knew, Zoey was waking up in said cave, behind these blue bars of energy that effectively kept her from even attempting to escape, for when she touched them, they shocked her.

She had even tried playing the "I have to go to the bathroom' card that worked _so_ well in movies, but even Locoamon didn't fall for it. Seemed he wasn't as dumb as Zoey had thought. Or maybe he was...

"Hey Locoamon," She yelled. The owl-cat looked over from where he sat sentry on a rock.

"What ever could it be, prisoner?" He replied cockily back, swishing his tail back and forth above his head.

"Well, I was just wondering, is Delaraymon gone?"

"Why would I tell you that?"

"It's not like I can do anything if you tell me. Nothing will change. I'm pretty much in a cage, remember?" _Please fall for it, fall for it, fall for it...!_

"Hm...True. Okay, I'll tell you. He's gone now, but that doesn't mean I'll let you out!" Locoamon gave her a haughty look before turning around and stubbornly refusing to look back at her.

_Yes! He's gone! _Zoey now believed she had a chance!

If Lilestamon had somehow contacted her through her mind, then maybe it was possible to contact her back, and she I turn could tell the guys what was going on!

_Concentrate...concentrate_!

"Lilestamon!" The blond muttered quietly. "Lilestamon!"

She cleared her mind, searching inwardly for a flicker, even the smallest of a burning spark, of the Angel Digimon. Nothing. Then suddenly, in the black abyss Zoey had sunk to inside her mind, there was a speck of light. And that speck grew bigger and bigger, and suddenly it filled her whole vision.

"Spirit of Wind? Zoey?"

In shock, Zoey say herself in third person perspective, slack jawed, in front of a brilliant orb of light.

"Helloooo?"

"I...I..Lilestamon!"

"Yeeaah. That's me. Good job contacting me like this1 I'm so proud! Anyway, what's up?"

"I..uh..Can you get a message to the other,uh, DigiDestined for me? I'm stuck in a cave..so...yeah." Zoey burst out, with some difficulty.

"Uh-huh. I guess I could try. You are on your way to the second moon, right? Why are you in a cave?"

"Um...I'll explain later. I was kidnapped. Anyway, I need you to tell the guys this..."

**OoOoOoOoDIGIMONoOoOoOoO**

"ARHHHGHGHG!" Takuya screamed like a banshee as he charged into the cave were Zoey was supposedly being held. He and the others had received a static filled message from Lilestamon telling them that Zoey was bait, and was kidnapped by an evil Digimon who served Lilithmon named Delaraymon. Delarymon was also known as 'The Shadow' and was the evil Digimon Tokomon had been speaking of. Also, Lilestamon had told them Locoamon was his sidekick, and was keeping watch on Zoey for the moment while Delaraymon was off on 'business'.

They had come to be outside the cave, which luckily turned out to be where they had been headed originally, after running for almost half the day, hardly stopping to rest. Then they had paused to discuss battle strategy when Takuya charged wildly in, screaming as he was.

"Takuya! Wait a second!" Kouchi yelled, annoyed, running in after the brunet. Koji has hot on his heels, then Tommy, J.P and Terriermon.

Zoey sat bolt upright from where she was drawing pictures in the rocky sand as she heard his yell. Locoamon was also immediately alert.

"Idiot." Zoey rolled her eyes exasperatedly.

The boys charged around the corner and skidded to a halt as they say an annoyed Zoey standing in a cage of blue bars, arms crossed and Locoamon, lounging cockily on a rock.

"Ooh! DigiDestined! Delaraymon was right, this trap worked perfectly!"

"Trap?" Takuya and J.P asked, confused.

"You idiots! Didn't Lilestamon tell you I was BAIT?"

"Well, yeah, but...um...We're here to rescue you?" J.P scratched his head with a lopsided grin.

"Whatever, someone give me my D-Tector!"

Takuya, who was holding the object in question, made a mad dash toward the cage.

"Uh-uh, I don't think so! Laser Strike!" Locoamon yelled happily.

Two yellow beams shot from his owl-like eyes, slamming into Takuya and sending him spiraling off into a wall.

"That's it!" J.P yelled, angry now. "I got him! You guys get Zoey and help Takuya!"

"Are you kidding? I've got a bone to pick with this douche." Koji said dangerously, eyes narrowed.

"You know, once you look up the definition, that's not a good insult-"

"Just go J.P!"

"'Kay!" The older boy ran off towards Takuya who was now standing up holding his head.

"OW!" He exclaimed angrily. "I'm going to kick your a-"

"Koji's got it, plus Tommy and Kouchi are over there. We have to go get Zoey, where's her D-Tector?"

"Uh, here!" Takuya tossed it to J.P, who sprinted off towards the cage, and limped after him.

"Not again! Haven't you learned anything? Laser Strike!" Locoamon cackled.

"You're not hitting them this time! Spirit Evolution!" Koji yelled. Seconds later he was landing in front of Locoamon, deflecting his Laser Strike with a Light Kendo sword.

"Ah! Darn! I forgot about the transforming part!" Tommy and Kouchi sweat dropped.

"Koji, you think you'll need any help?" Kouchi asked.

"No! I got this one." He glared daggers at Locoamon through his wolf eyes. "Lobo Kendo!" The wolf leapt at Locoamon, who scurried quickly to the side and narrowly missed being sliced in two by the Light swords.

"Screeching Massacre!" the owl-cats half beak-half muzzle dropped open, and ear shattering screams came from it. Lobomon's ears flattened back against his head, and Kouchi, and Tommy slammed their hands over their ears and were nearly driven to their knees.

Even Takuya and J.P, who were attempting to break the bars on the outside, winced and cringed from the noise.

":Shut...up!" Lobomon struggled out. "Howling Laser!"

The laser of light hit Locoamon square in the chest, knocking him backwards. The horrible screeching came to an end.

"Well, that takes care of that." Lobomon made his way over to the cloud of dust and broken rock where Locoamon had fallen.

Meanwhile, over by the laser cage, Zoey was becoming fed up. She finished tying her sneaker, which had been missing but was now with it's match, and stood up with an exasperated sigh.

"Look, just give me my D-Tector and I'll break out of here on my own!"

"That wouldn't be much of a rescue, would it?" Takuya said stubbornly, once more smacking the blue bars with a rock. It electrified him so he got flung backwards, hair standing straight up. It was a comical sight, considering how long his hair was, and Zoey and J.P burst out laughing.

"Ug! Shut up!" Takuya cried, desperately trying to flatten his hair with his hands. Zoey rolled her eyes, and with a grin J.P tossed Zoey her D-Tector.

"While he's not paying attention." He said with a wink. Zoey laughed.

"'Kay, hopefully I'll be out in a minute. Spirit Evolution!"

"Hey!" Takuya complained. "We're supposed to break her out!"

"What does it matter as long as she's free?" J.P replied, rolling his eyes this time.

"Whatever..."The brunet grumbled back.

"Kazumon!"

They turned to look at the fairy who was now eying the bars with murderous intent.

"Step back boys." She said evilly. They happily obliged.

"Hurricane Wind!" She aimed at the bottom of the bars and in a huge explosion of rock and dust she was suddenly free. "And THAT is how you do it." They made their way over to Kouchi and Tommy just as Lobomon's battle was coming to a close.

"Zoey!" Tommy yelled happily, hugging Kazumon.

"Hey Tommy!" She looked at Kouchi who ignored them and stared over where Koji had disappeared, his brow creasing.

"Hi to you too Kouchi."

"Oh...what? Sorry. It's just...It's taking awfully long for Koji to Digitize Locoamon, don't you think?"

"I guess..." J.P stated. They all peered at the dust which was refusing to settle.

"Maybe he's-" Tommy was cut off by a powerful explosion that rocked the ground beneath their feet.

"What was that!" Takuya yelled, wobbling.

In response to his question the form of Lobomon came hurtling from the dust, landing clumsily in a crouch and skidding backwards about ten feet.

"Lobomon! What's happening!" Zoey called over.

"It's Locoamon! I don't know whats happening!" Suddenly the owl-cat emerged from the dust himself.

"You thought I'd be THAT easy to beat? Ha! Delaraymon would never leave me if I couldn't handle myself!"

"How is he still alive?" Tommy asked in shock. "I saw Lobomon hit him!"

"Sh! Just watch!" J.P commanded.

And there was something to watch. Locoamon had raised both his wings and was glowing slightly red.

"Slide...EVOLUTION!"

"What!" All the humans gasped. Even Terriermon, who had up until this point been silently watching from behind a rock, gaped in shock.

"How...Whaaat?" Zoey stuttered.

"I thought only Spirits could do that!" Takuya complained in a confused voice.

"I'm...so confused!" Kouchi agreed.

Locoamon meanwhile was suddenly larger. His wings now spanned an estimate of six feet, and his small fury cat feet now were huge with long talons attached to scrawny chicken legs that traveled up to his body which was now madly deformed.

It looked as though it couldn't decide whether to be fuzzy or feathered, and instead had out-turned, fuzzy, mop-like stringy feathers. It had a tail that zig-zaged up ward. The shoulders were hunched inward, but it's back humped out, and it had a neck like an accordion. But it's face was what really brought the whole disfigured thing together. It's cheeks puffed out about two sizes to big for it's face, and the full beak was almost drawn in a snarl to reveal row after row of sharp, triangular teeth. It's ears were also to big, flopping down in a rabbit like manner. And it's eyes. It's eyes took up almost the whole upper part of it's face. They were huge, round, giant. Dilated black and green.

"Locakomon!" (Low-ka-coo-mon)

"Oh gosh." Zoey said.

"I think we're in for a BIT more then we thought we would be."

**END OF CHAPTER TEN  
**  
Okay...soo...Yea. THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!  
Please review because im needy like that. Ill give you a SPECIAL surprise!  
Im not just saying that! I seriously have a surprise...  
but I think I'll just post it here. :)  
It ties in with the last chapter. :p Lets just say I got bored and didn't have enough imagination to draw Locoamon or Delaraymon. Hehe. That's right. DRAW.

**Okay, I tried to put the stupid links for the pictures, but it refuses to even show up completely soo...just go to PhotoBucket .com , change the search bar to 'users' and type QeenJen, yea, QEENJEN and the pics will pop up. Sorry for technical difficulties. .**

I also feel like I should let you know, a lot of the Digimon I use are seriously from the shows, so you can look them up on google. :D  
kk! byeee!

Love Y'all!

-QueenJen


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

"Oh my gosh." Zoey repeated.

Locakomon's neck folded up and and down like an accordion as he eyed them all with his dilated eyes.

"Delaraymon gave me _power_! To beat weaklings like you!" He screeched, voice like nails against a chalkboard. Every person present in the cave cringed.

"Howling Laser!" Lobomon suddenly tried, dropping to one knee and taking careful, yet quick, aim. The laser shot out on a collision course with Locakomon's head...but he accordion folded his neck inward so fast the laser shot over him and hit the wall with a crack. He cackled, a reminder of when he was a...considerably smaller Digimon.

"Maim Scream!" He screeched, and the humans dropped to the floor like flies, holding their heads.

His attack was like a thousand nails down glass, the most ear shattering, high pitched thing you've ever heard. Kazumon twitched and rolled her shoulders, clenching her jaw. She found herself paralyzed as vibrations from the squeal seemed to move through her wings, jolting them horribly.

Lobomon, who didn't seem to be as effected, or was at least masking his pain, growled at the beast who was causing his friends pain.

"Lobo Kendo!" He leapt at him, light swords out. He swung at Locakomon, narrowly missing his neck as the Digimon swerved to the side. It was a faint however, and with his other sword he stabbed at his beak.

Locakomon snapped his jaws shut in time for the sword to knock into his revealed teeth, knocking several out with the sharp blade, creating a bloody mess. He howled in pain as Lobomon dropped down by his human companions who were recovering.  
"Quick guys! Transform now!"

"Right!" The boys chorused. "Spirit Evolution!" Different colored light flashed and in seconds the warriors were dropping to the ground.

"Lowemon!"

"Kumamon!"

"Beetlemon!"

"Agunimon!"

"Okay, let's beat this monster!" Kazumon said dangerously, fluttering her wings.

"URGH! You little pest!" Lacakomon screeched.

"I give him credit. Being able to talk with half his teeth knocked out is a talent." Beetlemon said. Agunimon scowled at him.

"Focus Beetlemon!"

"Right, sorry. Lightning Blitz!"

"Hurricane Wind!" Zoey unexpectedly called, sending the tornado to surround the lightning in a dangerous combo.

It hit Locakomon straight on and he skidded back a few feet but seemed otherwise unhurt.

"Darn!"Beetlemon complained.

"Let me try! Pyro Darts!"

"Shadow Meteor!" Lowemon added, once again turning the attack into a combo.

This time Locakomon was forced onto one knee, grunting after the attack hit.

"Now, Kumamon!"

"Crystal Breeze!" The small snowman called, effectively freezing Locakomon to the cave floor.

"All together!" Kazumon commanded. "Hurricane Wind!"

"Thunder Fist!"

"Pyro Torpedo!"

"Howling Laser!"

"Shadow Meteor!"

"Blizzard Blaster!"

The attacks combined into a tornado of energy, headed straight toward Locakomon. The Digimon let out a scream as he was engulfed by it, unable to move due to the ice freezing him to the floor.

"I think we got him." Agunimon stated, turning his back on where Locakomon had been to face the others. "Who wants to do the honors?"

The cloud of dust behind them swirled as everyone stood frozen, waiting to see if there attacks had had any effect. When the cloud cleared however, all that was there was a circle of broken ice.

"_Did _we get 'em?" Beetlemon asked.

"I don't-" Lowemon began, but was interrupted by a jolt of lightning slamming into his back.

"ARG!" They all spun to the noise and saw Locakomon latched onto the ceiling, blood dripping off his body.

"You've injured me, I will admit! But I can't leave or master will be _very_ displeased." he growled at them, showing off his remaining pointed teeth. "So I have no choice. Raptor Spawn!"

A ball of red energy collected in his mouth, growing bigger and bigger until he released it into the air, where it unfurled and became a great bird.

The bird swooped at them, cackling madly with Locakomon.

"Guys! Look out!" Kazumon cried, taking to the air quickly to avoid the birds dive. Kumamon dove to the ground and the others scattered.

"Kill them!" Locakomon shrieked at the bird. The bird opened it's mouth and plasma balls at Lowemon who was the nearest to it.

He dodged the barrage quickly, all the while spinning his lance above his head. "Shadow Lance!" Lowemon called, dashing forward and thrusting his spear into the bird. To everyone horror, the bird's mass opened in a circle so Lowemon's lance struck harmlessly through, then the hole closed.

The Warrior of Darkness tried multiple times to stab the creature, but all failed.

"Guys! It's no use! Go straight for Locakomon! I'll distract it." Lowemon finally commanded. The others nodded and regrouped near where Locakomon was still clinging to the ceiling.

"Frozen Tundra!" Kumamon yelled, morphing into an icicle. "Charge me up Beetlemon!"

"Right! Lightning...Blitz!" Lightning shot from Beetlemon's horn, wrapping around Kumamon(an icicle).

"Hurricane Wind!" Kazumon sent out a sharp gust of wind to send Kumamon shooting up at Locakomon. The point of Kumamon (still an icicle :p) glittered dangerously.

"Ah!" Locakomon exclaimed in surprise, just noticing the icicle as it was about to hit hit. He flung a wing out and dove off the ceiling. Kumamon struck his wing and penetrated through, effectively pinning Locakomon to the ceiling like a display butterfly on a cork board.

Locakomon screeched like a wet cat, hanging from the one wing, the rest of his weight dragging down on it. Kumamon didn't move from where he was wedged in the rock, but as Locakomon slid farther and farther down, causing his wing to tear. A long slit of a hole began to stretch down his wing.

Of by Lowemon, the plasma bird began flickering and slowly deteriorated. Burnt red flecks fell to the ground them disappeared.

At this point, Locakomon's wing had been slit from the center to the near end. Suddenly, the rest of his wing ripped and he fell to the ground with a crash.

Kumamon dropped down as well, looking at the cloud of dust with wide eyes. "Did...I kill him?"

Kazumon put a hand on his shoulder. "No. Digimon don't really die, remember? He'll be purified and turned back into a Digi-Egg."

Kumamon nodded and relaxed slightly. Lobomon approached the dust as it cleared revealing Locakomon, stained with blood, and surrounded by his fractal code.

He held out his D-Tector and prepared to digitize the large Digimon with a smirk.

"By the power of Light, I purify you. Don't be such an $$ in your next life buddy." Locakomon's fractal code was sucked into Koji's blue and white D-Tector. They all grinned at each other. To caught up in their victory, they didn't notice a small bleeding bird scurry into the shadows, tail dragging behind him.

**END OF CHAPTER ELEVEN**

_Sorry it's short! I scribbled most of this down on the bus because I just realized I haven't updated in two months! Sorry! Thanks for reading and not giving up on the story, even though it seems like it's going no where. -_- I think that too and I'm a bit lost with it lately as ive gotton into others things. I'm writing like four stories on different sites right now, and I'm part of a couple online role plays (RolePlayGateWay, check it out! ). not to mention my home and social life is totally booked for at least the next four months. O_O lol. Im sorry im busy. I';; try and update sooner and actually make the chapters longer!_

_**Love ya!**_

**-QuenJen**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELEVE**

Just as the sun reached it's highest point in the Digital World Sky, six humans emerged from a dark cave, filthy and battered. They approached a small rabbit like Digimon as he sat on the ground, pouring over several maps.

"Of course you left, Terriermon." Takuya said with a grin. "You've been hiding out here since that devil slide evolved, huh?"

Terriermon looked up accusingly. "Well, unlike you oh-so-mighty warriors, I have no means of protecting myself against beasts like that! I can't be expected to stay in such a hostile environment where I could be Digitized!" He ranted indignantly.

"Relax, he was kidding." Koji said, cracking a rare smile. "And hey, we did win, thanks to Tommy."

Said boy looked away, still uneasy about how violently Locakomon's defeat had come about.

J.P clapped Tommy on the back.

"Yeah, great job!"

They all grinned at Tommy who let his lips curl up slightly, though he was obviously upset.

"Um, okay, anyway, Terriermon, what are you doing?" Kouchi asked the rabbit-Digimon.

"Well, while you've been playing in the petting zoo, I've been trying to figure out another way to get to the second moon. A few passing Digimon informed me that the Trailmon track there was been broken."

"Oh, c'mon!" Takuya complained. "That's so unfair."

"Guys..." Zoey interrupted. "I really have to talk to you about Delaraymon..."

"What is it?" Kouchi asked, settling on the ground next to Terriermon. The rest of the boys followed suit.

"You guys...the thing is, he's NOT a Digimon."

"What do you mean?" J.P questioned, furrowing his brow.

"How do I put this...he's...well,_ human_. Kind of."

They looked at Zoey like she was crazy.

"What?"

"Look I know it sounds insane, but hear me out."

"Uh, yeah, it does sound insane." Takuya said bluntly, falling onto his stomach in the grass.

"Just listen! I had to sit through his explanation of where he's from and...stuff."

"He actually told you all that?" Koji asked, seeming surprised.

"I thought they only did that in movies." J.P added.

Zoey rolled her eyes and ignored them. "Just...listen."

**(I'm going back into a different time and switching P.O.V's. Just bare with me, kk?)**

**Dylan**

Lighting cracked, blending with the sound of her hand hitting my jaw. From where she hid on the staircase, Fiona let out a little shriek and our mother turned on her.

"You!" She screamed venomously. Fiona frantically began scrambling up the stairs backwards, scuttling like a crab. Mother grabbed her ankle and pulled once, strong. Fiona tumbled back down the stairs, landing in a heap at the bottom. She was sobbing.

"Mommy, please!"

"Oh, don't you 'mommy' me you slut!"

"Hey!" I screamed, interrupting. "Fee didn't do anything wrong! It was my idea to introduce her to Kevin-" She was back on me in a second, fists raining down on my chest and face. Whimpering, I curled into a ball and let her hurt me.

"Go Fiona!" I saw her running up the stairs with a slight limp.

"You, spoiling my little girl with your rotten friends! And influencing her! She only had a boyfriend because of you getting with that whore Carmen!"

My head shot up, eyes narrowing. A mistake. Her hand clutched at my longish hair forcing my head up. She continued back handing and slapping my face. I tried to punch her back, flailing wildly.

_Me and Carmen weren't even together! That was the excuse so Fiona could sneak around with Kevin! _I wanted to scream. But that would get my sister in more trouble.

Hopefully she was with Grace. Mother would never hurt anyone if Grace was around. Grace. The perfect triplet. The one Mother loved best. All she had to do was walk down the stairs and the abuse would stop. But Grace wouldn't do that. She wouldn't ever risk becoming the target of Mother, even if it was just being yelled at.

My blinding hatred for Grace allowed me to keep the tears away. Mother finally got tired of beating me, dropping me to the ground and running back to her vodka.

It was as though the liquor only allowed room for one of her children.

Maybe if father was still around it would be different. But he was dead to us. Gone. He left us as soon as Mother became to hard to manage.

I lay on the cold wood floor, my bleeding check pressed into it. I couldn't find the strength to move. All I knew was I vowed I would get revenge on Grace and my Mother. And me and Fiona would finally be able to live happily.

**Fiona**

I ran up the stairs, crying my eyes out. My ankle throbbed where Mother had grabbed it and twisted wrong. She was now beating Dylan just because he was trying to protect me.

I had to get to Grace. That was the normal agreement. If I ever had to run it was to Grace, and I hid with her so Mother wouldn't hurt me. This time though, I had to make her go downstairs and stop Mother.

I burst through her door into the dark red room. It was extremely neat with tons of posters on the walls, and a queen bed with wispy black curtains hanging around it. Grace was sitting on the love seat in the corner, watching T.V.

"G-Grace!" I sobbed running over. She turned to me with wide eyes and allowed me to fall into her arms.

"Shh, Fee, what's wrong?"

"You have to help!"

"I will, promise, what is it?" Grace began stroking my hair gently, playing with my blond locks. That's was the one distinguishing feature between me, Dylan and Grace. Though we were all triplets, Dylan born first, then Grace, then me, me and Dylan had sunshine blond hair, while Graces was dark. She had even added red highlights. Otherwise we were as identical as could be possible.

We could also be separated by our personalities. I was a bit of a crybaby, I'll admit, but I tried to be good. Dylan was brave but had bad judgment. And Grace...Grace was selfless. But a coward.

"Grace, you have to go down. Mothers beating Dylan again." I sobbed. Grace stiffened immediately and stopped stroking my hair.

"Grace! Please!"

She pushed me away, shrugging her bangs over her face.

"You can sleep here tonight if you want."

"Grace! She's-"

"Or you can leave." She turned, pushing me away coldly, and grabbed her keyboard. I slowly moved away as she began caressing the keys.

I turned and ran. Ran over to Dylan's room, burying myself into his bed, praying he would be okay. I cursed Grace's name. This was the last time. She would regret not helping.

**Grace**

When Fiona asked me to go downstairs, I panicked. I didn't want to mistakenly become the outlet to Mothers anger. I don't know why I was spared and Fiona and Dylan were beaten. And I didn't ask. I was smart enough to know that I just had to go with it. Save myself.

I felt guilty, but I wasn't brave enough to go down. I knew Mother would stop if I was around, wanting to set a good example for me. But I couldn't.

I dismissed Fiona coldly and grabbed my keyboard, playing away my worries.

Next time, I promised myself. Next time, I'll do something.

That's what I always said. But I knew I wasn't strong enough. Mentally. I couldn't face that.

I threw my keyboard into the wall and fell into the bed. The house was silent.

I felt sorry. I swore that next time something bad was happening, I would stop it, no matter who was the cause. That if any weaker being was in trouble, I would help them.

(**Back to our DigiDestined. To them, Zoey explained this in third person)**

"I don't get it." Kouchi said."What does this have to do with anything?"

Zoey sighed.

"You see, what I said before, that Delaraymon is kind of human? Lilithmon and Lilestamon are too."

"You can't mean..." Terriermon began.

"Yeah. Each of them are only this powerful because they took a human mind. Kind of like us and our spirits. Except, they're the holders and the humans are the ones feeding them energy. Not to mention that as far as Delaraymon knows, Lilestamon and Lilithmon have to idea that they've possessed humans. He thinks he's the only one that figured it out."

"Wait, so why did Delaraymon tell you all this?" J.P asked.

"It wasn't really Delaraymon. Dylan's awake. Right now, it's like one body with two consciousness. Delaraymon still controls the body most of the time, but somehow Dylan was able to get through. He's scared, and has no idea whats happening."

The others starred at her in shock.

"You mean...That the other two..."

"Yeah. Apparently, Grace is inside Lilestamon and Fiona is in Lilithmon."

**END OF CHAPTER TWELVE**

**EDIT: I changed some things, very minor, just to make sense with the next chapter. :)**

_Confusing, I know. PLEASE, feel free to ask questions! I'll try to explain as best I can. My brain suddenly exploded with this idea, and I couldn't ignore it. It wasn't planned lol  
__Anyway, I want to give quick shout outs to blazingkyoshadowingyuki, ShadowGundam16 and LoneWolfVampire13.  
__**Blazingkyoshadowingyuki**- Thanks so much for taking the time to review previous chapters! Three reviews in one day, and your support is great! Thanks!  
__**ShadowGundam16**- Thanks for reviewing!_

_And of course I have to give great big virtual hugs to **LoneWolfVampire13** whose followed this story from Chapter One! Your always full of good things to say and your support means a lot! THANK YOU! 3_

_Again if you have ANY questions, PM me or ask in your review, which you are so kindly going to write now. :)_

_Thanks for reading!_

_**-QueenJen**_


	13. Chapter 13

**(Another two part chapter! But, hey, at least it's long! (: )**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN PART ONE**

Delaraymon sat so still that one might have thought he was a statue; a grotesque copy of a gargoyle in human form, or maybe a demon. He was quite disheveled, hair wild and greasy, stuck to some part of his head but otherwise sticking out. His usually bright red eyes seemed dim and tired, and his armor was muddy and in sudden ill repair. He slowly turned his head away from the scrying mirror focusing his gaze upon the bleeding Digimon at his side.

"Locoamon." He stated, voice weary. "Locoamon, what does this mean?"

The little owl-cat whimpered and shrugged slightly.

"How can he be in me? How can he be...fighting for control?"

"I...I don't know." Locoamon stuttered. He circled his injured wing close to his chest and cradled it there as he considered the current situation. Ever since having slide-evolved, Locoamon seemed to possess more intelligence then before.

"Perhaps you and the human were mistaken. Perhaps, there is no boy inside you."

Delaraymon slammed a fist down on his chairs stone armrest, eyes regaining a bit of spark.

"No! He is there. Now that I know to look, now that he's possessed me once, I _know_ he is. But I don't know why."

Locoamon squirmed uncomfortably.

"As we watched their recent conversation, we both know that they claim Milady and _her _have Human's too." Delaraymon mused. He looked to the mirror, which showed the DigiDestined talking amongst themselves, confused.

"Now is as good as time as any I suppose, especially with this new information." He muttered to himself, then he looked back to Locoamon."Do you think you're up to sending one message?" He asked the owl-cat.

"Anything for master." he replied tiredly. Locoamon plucked a feather from his injured wing, not registering the pain since his arm was already numb. "What is the message?"

"Remember my dear friend LadyDevimon? It's to her...Tell her that the plan we talked about... is to be set in motion immediately. And wish her luck."

Locoamon relayed the message to the feather, then with a breath it flew into the air and out of the lair. He looked up at Delaraymon through half lidded eyes.

"What plan?"

"Nothing for you to concern yourself with. In fact, I think that for now, we can both get some much needed rest."

OoOoOoOo**DIGIMON**oOoOoOoO

Black ice glistened in the snowy landscape, a dark palace among the white wonderland. LadyDevimon perched upon an icy throne, chin resting on a fist, legs crossed. Her other claw of a hand pointed down at the small Digimon in front of her as she pouted in almost a belittling manner. A BlackGatomon looked up at her, scared.

"Lemme get this straight sweetie," LadyDevimon said, smiling as she spoke in a misleading sweet tone. "You're telling me you let my favorite competitors be...digitized?" She showed her fangs to the BlackGatomon in a possessed sort of way.

"We...I...Their opponents were...misjudged."

LadyDevimon broke into chilling giggles. BlackGatomon flinched back.

"I see... I suppose you'll have to take their place then." BlackGatomon launched into complaints, and began begging for forgiveness, LadyDevimon ignored her and snapped her fingers. "Guards!"

Two shade-like beings meandered over, each grabbing one of the BlackGatomon's arms and dragging her away. LadyDevimon settled back in her throne, looking bored. The room was silent and perfectly still.

The chains wrapped around her more human-like arm clanged as she stretched like a cat. She wondered lazily who else she could torture.

A dark feather suddenly caught her eye. It drifted down from the dome ceiling, an impossible feat in itself as the dome was made of impenetrable black stone. The leather of the mask that covered her upper face and head wrinkled as she squinted at the feather. Quite sudden;y she sat rail straight, in taking sharply. Holding out her hand, the feather landed softly in it. She held it between two slender fingers, her other 'claw fingers' drumming on her armrest. Putting the feather to her ear it softly said,

"_LadyDevimon, as is said by Delaraymon: The plan we spoke of is now to be set in motion immediately. I bid you good luck."_

LadyDevimon crumbled the feather in her fist, eyes widening and brightening, lips curving into a sinister but genuine smile.

"You!" She screeched at a nearby guard. "Summon Devimon and tell him that he is to take my post for the time being."

She jumped up, white hair trailing behind her as she stalked down the steps of her thrones pedestal.

"Inform him I'll be back at some point in time and if anything is amiss I will have his code!"

Black tattered wings unfolded from her back as the guard nodded frantically, running out the door.

LadyDevimon quickly took to the air, spiraling high, near the top of the dome.

"Look out Lilithmon!" She cackled, swooping out the door with great speed. "The upraising has begun!"

OoOoOoOo**DIGIMON**oOoOoOoO

"I'm still confused, Zoey. Why were these three particulars...um...'abducted'?" Terriermon asked the blond. She sighed.

"Look I have no idea. All I know is that these triplets were really unlucky and somehow ended up here."

The small group was seated in a circle on the grass near Delaraymon's second cave; where Zoey had been previously held captive.

"I'll say. But then again, you said other then Dylan they aren't even awake?" Kouchi spoke, plucking grass and twirling it in his fingers.

"Yeah. And Dylan isn't really I guess...He probably thinks he's dreaming. IT happened so strange. Delaraymon had just put me in the cage and said, '_You probably already guessed, but, grudgingly, I do work for Lilithmon. Why, you wonder? Well_,' and then he cut off and said, '_Please, can you tell me where I am?_'"

Zoey brushed her hair out of her face with a hand.

"So I asked what he was talking about, he would know, he put me there. He responded, '_no! This beast put you here...I'm just kind of observing, I guess?_' So I asked what he meant, and he told me his name and the last thing he remembered. He said he just woke up seeing through Delaraymons eyes with no control, when he was giving who must have been Locoamon some strange bar code like thing- fractal code. When he talked to me was the first time he controlled something, but even then it was almost like Delaraymon's body was frozen."

The others listened and watched her with rapt attention. They were all silent for a moment.

Finally Takuya stood up.

"Well, this is all really confusing, but I bet if we talk to Lilestamon about it, she could help. I vote we concentrate on getting to the moon then worry about this whole possession thing."

Everyone nodded, Zoey rather reluctantly. She was still hung up over the fact that humans were inside the powerful Digimon.

Terriermon folded some maps back into his green book. They had been laying out ever since the discussion about the new humans had begun.

"Alright, well, like I said, the Trailmon track is down now. Apparently some of Lilithmon's power got through the barrier for a moment, and everything towards the outer reaches of it got digitized."

Terriermon ushered the other children to their feet. "So I suppose we'll just have to fly there. Spirit Evolve if you can fly, please!"

"Um, wait." J.P interrupted, putting a hand up in a 'stop' motion. "This has been bugging me a while now. How far out does Lilestamon' barrier go? And will we get obliterated if we cross it?"

"I have no way of knowing, but I presume Lilestamon would try to make this journey as safe as she could for us."

Koji shrugged. "That's the best we could ask for I guess."

"Now, chop chop! If your spirit can fly, Evolve please!" Terriermon repeated. Rolling their eyes, half the DigiDestined pulled out their D-Tectors. Kouchi, Tommy and Koji stepped back by Terriermon, not transforming as neither their Human Spirit nor Beast Spirit could fly.

"Execute! Spirit...Evolution!" The three called in unison, each becoming enveloped in light.

"Agunimon!"

"Kazumon!"

"Beetlemon!"

The warriors landed on the earth in seconds. Agunimon and Kazumon then slid evolved as their Beast Spirits could fly better. (Or in Takuyas case, Agunimon can't fly at all so he changed to BurningGreymon so he could)

"BurningGreymon!"

"Zephrymon!"

Terriermon looked in awe at their Beast Spirit forms.

"Ooh! Amazing!" He swooned, focusing mostly on Zephrymon. She rolled her eyes.

"Kay, who's carrying who?"

"I'll get Tommy." Beetlemon offered. "He's smaller, and I'm smaller then you two."

"Okay, I'll carry you Koji!" BurningGreymon offered slyly, giving an evil laugh.

"Um, how 'bout no?" Koji responded back, giving BurningGreymon a weird look.

"Okay fine I got Kouchi and Terriermon, Zoey you get Koji. Stupid guy can't take a joke...yeesh."

Beetlemon flew up first, grabbing Tommy's arms. BurningGreymon hoisted Terriermon on his shoulders then grabbed Kouchi's arms and took off as well, his wings creating powerful bursts of air. Zephrymon shielded herself from the wind with her own wings, but Koji's bandana was buffeted back from the forceful air.

The beautiful bird woman giggled.

"We always get paired together lately, huh?" Shrugging, Koji fixed his bandana and offered her his arms.

She grabbed them and they rose with one powerful beat of her brown hawk wings.

Quite quickly they rose into the sky of the Main Land of the Digital World. Sudden blackness appeared after the blue of the sky, divided by a thin invisible line. A slightly green sheet separated the two more obviously.

"This must be Lilestamon's barrier," Beetlemon said, hovering close to the green. He grinned through his mask. "Let's go!"

"And pray we don't get blown to bits." BurningGreymon muttered. Then louder he added, "Guys, pull up whoever you're carrying as far as you can so they're less of a target."

Each of the Warriors pulled up whoever the were holding, then, with deep bracing breaths, they plunged into the space of the Digital World.

Immediately, a sphere of dark fog shot at them, appearing from no where.

"Holy sh-!" BurningGreymon began, but was cut off as the sphere absorbed him. The others watched in shock as the sphere became bigger and made as though to absorb them as well.

Suddenly BurningGreymon, and Kouchi and Terriermon, were spit of of the black bubble. Now surrounding them in a tight circle was a green orb.

Two similar green orbs came and surrounded Zephrymon and Koji, then Beetlemon and Tommy. Each orb became smaller, fitting like a second skin around each of the company.

"Okaay." Tommy squealed. "This is sooo weird!"

It did feel weird, as any of the DigiDestined would tell you.

The green skin felt cold and sticky, but fit so close that they could hardly tell it was another thing. It was almost like honey; Thick sticky honey.

"Well, I guess this is Lilestamon's help." Zephrymon assumed. "That dark blob is going away at least."

The black bubble was almost running away, but slowly and hesitant, like it knew it had been bested but didn't want to give up.

"What ever. Let's keep flying!" Kouchi encouraged from where he hung from BurningGreymon's hand. Truthfully, Takuya's Beast Spirit was so big that Kouchi was more like sitting in his palm.

"Yeah, my arms hurt." Koji complained. He didn't have the comfort Kouchi did as Zephrymon was of reasonable size, though still a good four feet taller then Koji.

"Well, sorry sir. Would you like to go faster?" Zephrymon asked coyly. She took off like a shot, powerful wings creating great speed with single strokes. Even BurningGreymon struggled to keep up, and Beetlemon was nearly left behind.

"Slow down!" Beetlemon and Koji yelled at the same time; Though Koji only said that because his face was turning rather green.

Zephrymon allowed the others to catch up and they soon neared the blue moon, approaching cautiously. It looked like a large chunk of the moon had been blown off the back.

"It's also called Seraphimon's moon by some." Terriermon stated in a random burst of knowledge.

"That's great but it doesn't help us any." Kouchi said, tilting his head back to look at Terriermon. The rabbit was perched on BurningGreymon's head, ears falling into the larger Digimon's eyes occasionally. He looked jittery, eyes darting around.

"Sorry. I tend to say facts when I'm nervous." Terriermon stammered. "Did you know 64% of Digimon have a nervous habit?"

"Why are you nervous? Lilestamon is one of the good guys." Tommy consoled him.

"Or at least she's supposed to be. I don't know if you can possess someone then still be a good guy." Koji pointed out darkly.

"Don't think like that. I'm sure she's still somehow a good Digimon and she'll explain everything. Let's just land, okay?" Zephrymon said, drawing the discussion to a close.

"Did you know, the Digital Universe is the only universe that has air in space? If you go into space in the Human World, you'll die." Terriermon said solemnly.

As they flew into the atmosphere of the blue moon, or Seraphimon's moon, the green second skin flaked off all at once and zipped back toward the Main Land.

The DigiDestined descended through light clouds, until they came above a small hilly area. They landed there.

After consulting with the others, Beetlemon, Zephrymon and BurningGreymon deemed it safe to revert back to human form.

The six humans and one Digimon looked around, at a loss.

"Now what?" J.P asked, voicing the question that was on all of their minds.

Not knowing how to respond, Koji was just about to say something sarcastic back to him, but was distracted by the sudden rainbow of colors flowing from all of their D-Tectors.

"Now what's happening?" Takuya demanded to know.

"I feel the need to prepare you all," An echoing voice that sounded familiar said vaguely. "After our meeting, you will face many perils."

"We haven't already?" Koji grumbled as Zoey called, "Lilestamon! Is that you?"

A glowing green light appeared atop one of the small grassy hills. The light moved steadily toward them, becoming more solid and leaving flowers in it's wake.

"Hello again, Zoey."

The light compacted into a human shape, then fell into a flowing robe; twisted into hair; finally the rolling motions off the light stopped, and the light itself disappeared, leaving a beautiful woman in it's place.

Each of the others present felt the urge to bow, and immediately dropped to one knee.

"Please rise DigiDestined. We are of equal rank."

Her hair was stark white and fabulously long, flowing to a halt only a foot above the ground. The silver strands floating magically to intertwine with a long blue shoulder shawl, elegantly draped across her shoulders. The triangular ends of the shawl were extravagant with silver details, and upon closer examination, one might see that the patterns were really different types of Digimon and plants, fit together like a puzzle. Her dress was made of the same blue color, only slightly deeper, strapless, hugging her slime frame easily. A crimson pin was fit onto the dress slightly below her ample breasts, then was a clear shoot of sparkling blue down to another silver decoration. This one hung loosely from around her waist; chains from above her hip bones dropping to a plain silver medallion on her pelvis; then two more chains roping the assemble back around somehow. Her robe was made of pure snow white, half hanging off from where it settled in the crooks of her elbows. More blue ribbons tied it to her arms, keeping the large sleeves from slipping off completely. The sleeves where large and open, the arms hanging down with the rest of the robe by her legs. The cuffs were embroidered with intricate mythical creatures; ones that the Human's were more familiar with, such as unicorns and centaurs; but also ones Terriermon recognized as Hououmon and Gryphonmon, among others. The ends of the robe were decorated the same way, and hung to the ground, trailing upon it without becoming the faintest of tattered.

She walked toward the, almost floating, petite bare feet walking pointed as though she was in heels. Her hands were folded neatly near her chest, nails painted a light green, skin pale and fine, the same tone as her shoulders.

As she got closer they were able to make out her face, as well as see a beautiful silver jeweled hair ornament settled just at the back edge of her scalp. Her face outshone the decoration however.

She obviously wore no makeup but her eyelashes were the longest the DigiDestined had ever seen, complementing her deep, wide, blue green eyes perfectly. Her skin was perfectly clear with no flaws or wrinkles and had a soft sheen to it; almost a glittering glow. Her nose was small and pert with a slight ski-jump that rested a good distance away from her little rosebud mouth.

She smiled at them as they rose, utterly speechless of how human she looked. And a perfect human at that.

"I'm Lilestamon, obviouslaaay." She said childishly, jerking a thumb at her self.

This shattered the entire picture of etiquette and formal stature.

The DigiDestined stumbled from their daze.

"Wo-ow." Terrriermon gawked.

"Hey," Takuya said awkwardly in greeting.

Lilestamon giggled at the reaction she was witnessing. Then her smile dropped, face serene.

"I'm so glad that you all made it here unharmed." She stated, back to being formal.

"Yeah, us too, believe me." Zoey said with a grin. She seemed noticeably less effected by Lilestamon's beauty then her friends.

"Oh yeah!" Quite suddenly Lilestamon flounced over to Takuya and Koji and snatched their D-Tectors. They began morphing in her hands.

'No fair," J.P complained quietly to Zoey, Tommy and Kouchi. "They got, like, two upgrades last time we were here! We never get anything."

Lilestamon closed her fists on the shrinking D-Tectors and turned to J.P with a small smile.

"It's not an upgrade; It's more for convenience, and a bit of a power boost. You'll be getting it too; I can only transform two at a time though."

Her closed fingers stopped glowing and she opened them to reveal a watch and an amulet in both. She gestured for Takuya's arm and he held it up.

"This is for communicating through your D-Tectors. It will also store Fractal Code." Lilestamon said, snapping the watch-like thing on Takuya's wrist. It was the same colors as his D-Tector. Then she held up the silver medallion, already attached to a silver chain. She placed it around Takuya's neck. In bright flaming red, the symbol of the Legendary Warrior of Fire appeared in the center. "This will help you Spirit Evolve faster. All you must do is touch it and think of the form you want. No lights, no precious seconds wasted. You simply change on the spot with out a moments hesitation."

She left Takuya to examine his new instruments as she granted Koji his. His symbol appeared on his medallion as well.

"Of course, you can also use the bracelet to Evolve as you would with your normal D-Tector. But I find the other way more fun."

Lilestamon went on to change all the DigiDestined's D-Tectors into the new style.

"All of your attacks will also be stronger. Also, the chain on which your medallion hangs can not be broken. Nor can it be stolen from your person."

She stepped back and smiled as she finished Tommy's new equipment, watching them meddle with the knobs on their watches and admire their necklaces.

"Hm... D-Watch." J.P stated. "Short for Digital Watch, Annnd... S.M, Spirit Medallion." He grinned at the others. "Ay! What'dya think?"

Koji face palmed.

"Why did you name them?" Tommy asked innocently, giving J.P a weird look.

You could almost see the rain cloud crying above J.P's head.

"I...No reason..." He said, sulking a few feet away from the others. Terriermon hopped off to comfort him.

"Um, Lilestamon, we have a question to ask you." Kouchi said, shooting J.P a look similar to Tommy's then ignoring him.

Lilestamon spun gracefully as she skipped away. "Okay, but let's talk over a meal!"

Having not had decent food for a few days, the DigiDestined eagerly followed her; even J.P came running.

The Digimon of Life led them confidently through the winding hills, and each of the DigiDestined noticed that they seemed to be getting deeper into the ground. Quite suddenly they passed into one of the hills, under a crystal archway.

"I've made myself a little home under the main ground," Lilestamon said with a serene smile to them. "I don't use this entrance much; Usually I prefer to teleport like I first did." She was referring to the way she had appeared as an orb of light.

They walked for a while in the dark, faint yellow orbs in the corners of the ceiling lighting the hall. Eventually they passed into a gigantic chamber, walls and ceiling made completely of white marble. Several archways and doors were around the room. In the center of the room was a large fountain, covered in green ivy. A mermaid was wrapped around a beastly Digimon. A trickle of water fell from the mermaids lips, and a stuttering jet of water sprayed from between the Digimons' fangs.

"Lilestamon, why do you have idea's from the Human World on your clothes and in your décor?" Terriermon asked, clinging to J.P's shoulder as he hitched a ride.

"Hmm..." The woman paused in her steps. "These are from the Human World? I had no idea." Then in a quieter tone she said, "She must have influenced me." Back to her regular tone she finished, "They are beautiful though, are they not?"

They DigiDestined gave each other looks as she continued to lead them past the fountain and through a crystal door. They all had the same thought; Was this a tell tale of Grace, the girl supposedly inside Lilestamon?

After passing through the crystal door, the companions found themselves in a cozy little garden. Cobblestone made up a little patio among short trimmed green grass. Exotic flowers stood tall and wild around the stone, but never a leaf went over it. A small white marble table sat in the middle of this patio, silk cream colored cushions sat around it.

"Take a seat!" Lilestamon urged, gliding over to the table. Hiking her robes and dress, she settled on one of the cushions. The humans hesitantly followed, Terriermon hardly tall enough to see over the table as he sat.

"I'm afraid I don't eat meat, so all I have are vegetarian dishes. Oh, and dear Terriermon, would you like a higher seat?"

Terriermon flushed and just propped himself as high as he could on his knees, shaking his head.

"Alrighty then!" Lilestamon clapped her hands together. "Let's eat!"

Several Piximon suddenly appeared in the air. They were small round balls of pink fluff, with ripped looking arms. Their hands had five fingers, including an opposable thumb. Each held a spear in their toes while their hands were carrying plates of food.

The set the dishes on the table and disappeared again. This happened once more. The table was then heaping with food.

Apples of multiple colors stacked high on one dish, small berry's created a pyramid on another. There were bowls of salad at each end of the table, decorated with strange toppings. Goblets appeared, eight gathered in the center of the table. Two Piximon popped up with pitchers and set them down before departing.

"Go on and eat!"

The humans began heaping the empty plates in front of them with food from the other dishes.

Tofu, noodles, fruits, vegetables, berry's; anything healthy the group of travelers could imagine was there.

The pitchers were filled with two different types of nectar; one sweet and light, the other sticky and fizzy.

The group dug in, forgetting about the reason they had met Lilestamon in the first place for a moment. The Digimon of Life herself didn't eat, sipping at a cup of nectar while watching the group.

They finished eating and the food was immediately whisked away by Piximon, leaving only goblets and the pitchers of nectar.

"Now, we really do have things to discuss." Lilestamon prompt them.

Koji leaned forward, elbows on the table. "Okay, I'll be blunt; We know that Delaraymon has kind of possessed a human. He says you and Lilithmon have too. What can you say about that?"

Lilestamon's flawless face creased slightly. "First off, who's this Delaraymon?"

"One of Lilithmon's followers." Zoey offered. "He's on the Main Land."

"One of Lilithmon's followers on the Main Land? He must be very far up indeed... Now second, what do you know about this 'possession', as you call it?"

"Well, you see, we have reason to believe that a human boys consciousness is inside Delaraymon's mind; And that he is somehow stealing energy from the boy, Dylan's, body." Terriermon said.

Lilestamon gave them a shocked look. "He has one too! And he's _stealing_ the energy you say? From_ Dylan_?"

They gaped at her.

"What do you mean, 'too'?" J.P asked slowly.

"And why do you sound like you know who Dylan is already?" Kouchi added.

Lilestamon's eyes widened. "Oh...Um...Well, I'm not sure how I can explain this without seeming an enemy-"

Zoey jumped up. "You _have_ possessed her! You've possessed Grace!"

**END OF CHAPTER THIRTEEN PART ONE**

_**Intermission:** Hi there! If your reading this I love you. :) Ahem. Anyway. First things first. The cave Locoamon and Delaraymon were in at the beginning of the chapter is a DIFFERENT cave then where the DigiDestined were. Second, a lot of things may not match up, or make sense. PM ME To ask questions! C'mon, you know I love the Q&A PM's. They're kinda fun! And third, yeah. There's no electromagnetic streams on my moons. And they can breathe in space. You better believe it baby, cuz this is FanFiction, and crazy chiz happen in stories under that genre! :p  
I'm not sure what else. I had something, but I forgot. Oh well. ON WITH THE SHOW!  
PS: Sorry for half the second part. But we had to have some chapter where things were explained. :p_

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN PART TWO**

The others seemed on the verge of standing as well. Lilestamon sighed.

"Please sit down and let me explain."

Slowly Zoey sat, eyes narrowed.

"You see, It's strange...The day I awakened, in my prison, the only thing I could feel was my sister's destructive force. It surrounded me like an aura, trying to destroy everything. Thing's would've become chaotic if the Spirit of Death were allowed to roam without myself, the Spirit of Life to balance it out."

"I though you were Digimon, not Spirits." Terriermon interrupted.

"Technically we're not actually Digimon, so we go by both. Anyway, though I recognized I deserved to be in prison, I couldn't let my sister destroy the Digital Universe. So I broke out myself and was extremely shocked by my sisters power. I now know that she had been awake for a long time, her being not placed in a slumber by some mistake. She had gradually been working up her powers, but at the rate she was going it would have taken her several centuries to even begin chipping away at her prison. With all the Damage Lucemon caused however, she was able to slip out around the time your final battle would have been taking place.

"She hid, training and regaining her power slowly, persuading former followers of Lucemon to join her before they were purified, or accepting new followers. She bid her time, waiting upon the abandoned remains on Cherubimon's moon until the time was right to strike. She attacked so suddenly in an era of peace that no one could stop her from wiping out life on Ophanimon's moon. She absorbed the data, sharing it only with her closest followers. I emerged around this point and immediately began to battle with my sister.

"I was noticeably much weaker and it was all I could do to hold a shield on the Main Land. I needed help, and power, fast. The only way to achieve power on such short notice would be to absorb fractal code; I couldn't destroy anything however, even for the greater good. So I turned to another hope. Calling upon the rightful Human Warriors.

"Your Spirits had already fought valiantly and failed, but I thought if I could summon you back to our world, you would save us. I had already settled here on Seraphimon's moon as Lilithmon was ignoring it, and several of the residing Digimon offered to help search for you. I set some of them to work to find you, and when they did-"

"How did you find us?" Takuya broke in.

Lilestamon sighed, looking slightly annoyed. "You had certain traces in your mobile speaking devices. May I continue without being interrupted please?"

The others nodded.

"Thank you. As I was saying, when they found you I contacted you with the help of many Digimon's power. Even with our combined efforts I was so exhausted afterward; My barrier fell for a moment. That was enough for Lilithmon to destroy some of the northern area on the main Land. I then realized I need help faster then you could provide. In secret, I searched among the general area we found you in until I came across the perfect soul; Grace.

"She was sleeping when I found her, but even her resting mind was focused solely on protecting ones who needed it. To help the helpless even though she couldn't do so in life. I knew she was selfless; but she was cowardly and afraid. That didn't matter. She was perfect.

"I left most of my consciousness in the Digital World to keep up the barriers, but with the rest I slipped into Graces dream. She was having a horrid nightmare at the time, images of her own mother turning on her as she tried to help her siblings. I cast the nightmare away and replaced it with a simple field. There we met and I talked with her. She explained her whole situation to me and assumed I was a fragment of her imagination. I tried to convince her otherwise. I told her about our world here and how it needed help. She didn't believe me. I brought her here then, ushering her consciousness back with my own. A body identical to her own formed here, much like what happened to you Kouchi. I showed her the world and Lilithmon; I also showed her the damage Lucemon had caused to show what the Digital Universe was just recovering from. Grace wanted to help immediately, regardless of whether it was a dream or not. I told her all she need to do was lend me some energy; Since it was to be given freely her body would just replenish it as she slept. Graces avatar lives peacefully here for now, lending me energy when I need it. With the new power I was able to beat Lilithmon away from the other moons and I have since stopped her from attacking mine. Basically she is limited to Cherubimon's moon, though her powers are littered through space, as you witnessed.

"Of course, what I just figured out about recently is Lilithmon's own use of a human's energy. I didn't know that our mind connection was still so strong on her end. In my imprisonment I lost the ability to read her mind, and I thought she had too. Turns out if she pushes hard enough, she can read some of my more thought about ideas. She copied me, put lightly. I was thinking about the safest way for Grace to keep transferring energy for several days, and Lilithmon obviously picked up on the thought. She knew I was using Grace and figured since she was working so well for me, why not use the same method, from one in the same family.

"As you know, time passes differently in the Human World. After a week or so of helping me and staying here, only seconds had passed for Graces real body. As far as I can tell, Lilithmon was able to get a hold of Grace's triplet sister, Fiona's consciousness. I don't know how she's taking her energy, but it must be in large amounts; Lilithmon's power has grown in the past few days. Just yesterday she was able to snap my barrier on the main world back a mile or so, destroying several Trailmon rails among other things. Grace and I checked up on Fiona in the Human World two days ago to confirm my suspicions; Fiona was indeed looking severely tired and becoming skinnier then Grace had seen her. This isn't good at all. For a Human to have that much of a drastic change in seconds is dangerous. It means Lilithmon really is using too much of Fiona's energy.

"But this new information that Lilithmon's servant has also taken a Human, that disturbs me. Grace's brother, the finale triplet Dylan, had just suffered severe abuse before I met Grace. If this Delaraymon has used too much of his energy, he could be in real trouble back in the Human World. We haven't had a reason to look beyond Grace and Fiona, but I will certainly look into Dylan when I get the chance..."

Lilestamon stopped, taking in the DigiDestined shocked faces.

"Any questions...?"

"Can we meet Grace and make sure she's doing this willingly?" J.P asked.

"Of course. She's probably checking the barriers about now but when she gets back- oof!" Lilestamon threw a hand to her temple, swaying on the spot. Her eyes squinted shut and she cocked her head as though she were listening. A moment later she opened her eyes.

"Please excuse me a moment. Grace found the beginnings of a hole in the Main Lands Barrier. Be right back."

She shone brightly for a second then disappeared.

The humans looked at each other, Terriermon joined with the stares.

"This is a lot to take in..." Zoey stated.

"Yeah," Kouchi agreed.

"Wait, so Delaraymon was wrong then. Both Lilithmon and Lilestamon know exactly what they've done with the humans." Tommy mused.

Takuya's eyebrows shot up. "Does that mean Lilithmon did that...put Dylans' _soul_ in him, without Delaraymon himself even knowing?"

They all thought about it.

"It would seem that way..." Terriermon said. "But why?"

"Maybe," J.P said, thinking aloud. "Maybe Lilithmon wanted an ally with more power then her other allies could provide. Maybe, she did it to him so he could better help her, without him knowing she was actually...completely using him..."

They looked at J.P, eyes wide.

"That actually sounds really reasonable." Zoey said. "But that also means...That no one's controlling how much energy Dylans giving Delaraymon!" She looked to the others in terror.

"We need Lilestamon to come back, now!" Takuya cried, leaping up. Light exploded in front of him, causing him to stumble back.

"No need to yell, I was on my way." Lilestamon grumbled, picking up her goblet of nectar in delicate fingers. "What's wrong-"

Koji quickly interrupted to explain their theory. Lilestamon's mouth dropped.

"That makes sense...Oh no! In Dylan's already critical state, there's no telling what this could have done to his real body!"

"We have to go see him, and we need to get Delaraymon here, now!" Takuya exclaimed.

"How are we supposed to get him here? If you forgot, last time we heard from him he was holding me captive to bait you guys? ...Should we capture him?" Zoey questionably exclaimed.

"Alright, we'll split up." Lilestamon declared. "Takuya, Koji, and Zoey you'll go find and capture Delaraymon. J.P, Tommy and Kouchi, you stay here. I want to transfer your consciousnesses to the Human world to take an Avatar and see what you can do to help Dylan if we are right."

"I want to help." Said a voice. Every head in the room turned to look at the crystal door they had originally come from.

Standing just out side of the door was a girl about their age, with black hair that hung to her mid back. Red highlights decorated some of the strands, and long side bangs covered half of her right eye.

She was wearing a purple tank top and purple gloves with white stripes that went up to her elbows. Her belt was studded with shinning rhinestones, and the clasp was a giant red heart. She was wearing white skinny jeans and purple converse.

"Grace, how long have you been listening?" Lilestamon asked her.

"I want to help somehow." She repeated, ignoring Lilestamon's question.

The Digimon, or Spirit, of life gave Grace a helpless look. "I can't send you to the Human world, or you're body would wake up and you probably wouldn't be able to come back. And I'm not sending you on the retrieval mission, where you could get injured."

"But-"

"End of discussion. You can help prepare the transfer though. Go to the glass hall. J.P, Tommy, Kouchi and Terriermon, follow her. I'll be there soon."

Grace knotted her eyebrows and bit her lip but nodded and left, the boys and Terriermon following. Lilestamon turned to the remaining three.

"Alright, Koji, Warrior of Light, Takuya, Warrior of Fire, Zoey, Warrior of Wind... Are you ready to go?"

"Hell yeah." Zoey said with a grin. "I need to teach this guy a lesson." Her eyes gleamed almost evily.

Koji and Takuya gave her weird looks.

"Yeah, well, I'm ready too." Koji said.

"Me threeeee." Takuya sang, throwing an arm around Zoey and Koji's shoulders. "When do we leave?"

"Now," Lilestamon said. "Not to be pushy."

"Okay, but my Spirits can't fly." Koji pointed out.

"No need for flying this time. I'll provide transport. A Energy Orb with suffice, I hope. It'll be outside. If Zoey says the words "Purge Evil" it will take you to the Main Land. If she says "Darkness Captured" it will bring you back." Lilestamon said, preparing to leave.

"Wait, why does Zoey get to say it?" Takuya complained.

"Because," Lilestamon said, grinning and walking out.

"Well, we better go find our bubble." Zoey said, smirking at Takuya.

"Great," Koji groaned. "I don't see how bubble travel can be better then hanging from a giant bird-lady."

Zoey punched him in the arm.

Then they sprinted out of the room, the urgency of the situation coming back to them.

**END OF CHAPTER THIRTEEN PART TWO**

_PHEW! Just to let you know, I wrote this all in one night, and it's 2:23 AM, so i'm tired.  
As usual, thanks for reading! I love you. :-*  
**I might add an actual authors note later, but im DEAD TIRED now, sooo, yeah****. I just wanted to get this up tonight **cuz im busy tomorrow. Anywhoooo**,**_

LOVE Y'ALL!**  
-QueenJen**


	14. Chapter 14

**(Sorry if editing is super bad this time! )**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Grace sped down the hallway with long strides, confidently navigating through the tunnels. After reentering the fountain room she led J.P, Kouchi, Tommy and Terriermon through one of the crystal doors, and they had entered a confusing labyrinth, each twisting turnoff seemingly identical. They companions would have been hopelessly lost if not for Grace, who seemed to know the way easily. After several long minutes of walking in hushed silence, Grace cracked open a large glass door. The glass was bubbly, distorting the images behind it. All that they could see was bright light and a few reflective splotches.

"Before we enter, I have to tell you the rules," Grace said quietly, holding the door open a crack and standing with her back against it as she faced the boys, face serious.

"You have to keep your voice down; Don't talk louder then I am now. No high pitched noises. I don't know what noises your watch-thingy's make, but try to keep them off. Don't touch anything. Don't break anything! 'Kay?"

They nodded to her.

She turned back around and opened the door completely, leading them into a blinding octagonal room. The walls and ceiling were made of mirrors, polished so perfectly you could hardly tell which image was the real you. The floor was sleek and seemingly see through, showing an outer space view of the entire Main Land of the Digital World in the center, and showing several other worlds around it. Among these worlds was Earth.

There was a single piece of furniture in the room, a great glass birdbath, so see through it was almost invisible. Smoky black water filled the inside.

"Welcome to the Hall of Glass." Grace said in a hushed voice.

She led them into the room and to the birdbath. She only came up the the bottom of the basin.

"What's with the birdbath." J.P asked, in what he assumed was a whisper. His voice echoed back at them a thousand times over, bouncing in their eardrums painfully. The birdbath vibrated, and walls trembled. Grace angrily stalked over to J.P and clasped a hand over his mouth, even though he wasn't talking anymore.

"I'd prefer if you didn't talk again." She hissed, glaring. He nodded and she removed her hand.

"The birdbath is actually like...well, I'd say like Google earth. You can focus in on any part of any world with it."

Kouchi starred at it curiously. "How are our.. 'avatars' getting to Earth?" He whispered.

"It's super easy. All you have to do is sit over what ever world you want to travel to and drop your consciousness to the image you had seen in the birdbath." Grace explained.

Terriermon pulled out the green book from his belt and frantically began scribbling notes.

Tommy felt the glass and looked surprised.

"It feels like water." He commented.

"That's because it is." They looked back to the door and watched Lilestamon glide in. "All the reflective and see through surfaces in this room are made of water. Almost ice, but so fine it's completely see through. Therefore, we consider it glass."

She walked over to the birdbath like a Disney princess gliding across the ballroom, dress skimming the ground, bare feet not making a sound.

As she walked she seemed to grow taller, and when she reached the birdbath she was several feet taller then it.

"I'd like to start immediately. Please take a few steps back, all of you."

The humans-and Terriermon- stepped back a foot or so. Lilestamon positioned her hands palm down over the birdbath. They could see the dark water beginning to churn. Suddenly, light burst from the top in a pillar of light stretching towards to ceiling. There it reflected in two different directions, onto the walls. The light column continued to reflect from wall to wall, amazing not being disrupted by any person in the room. Somehow, all the light converged together back at the base of the birdbath. The light began spreading in a circle, the birdbaths base marking the center. As this happened, the dark water started overflowing, cascading down from the basin like thin waterfalls. The water fell gracefully and slowly, spilling in a perfect circle around the base. Then it slowly spread to fill the circle of light, gradually turning from dark gray to white, then fading into what looked like wood floors.

Grace peered into the picture as the boys 'oohed' quietly.

"That's my living room," She muttered.

The picture had slowly cleared on one side to reveal two worn pretty couches and a dark oak coffee table. Glasses and vodka littered the table. A woman with black greasy hair sprawled unconscious on one sofa.

The image began developing further to the right; slowly a converse shoe came into view, then another, then blue jean pant legs. Next was a torn tight-fit gray shirt. The side seemed to be stained with blood. Slowly a ragged head of blonde hair came into view, matted down with a red tinge. Dylan was lying still, face down.

Grace gave a little strangled cry.

The image stayed for a moment longer then disappeared, flowing backwards into the basin, much quicker then it had fallen out. The light dispersed with it, seeming to fall into the basin. Lilestamon stepped back with wide eyes.

"Everyone who's going to Grace's apartment, go now and sit over the projection of Earth." The spirit commanded, sounding troubled.

"I'm going to send you to Graces' living room. If her mother awakes, make up some reasonable excuse. Try and tend to Dylan, and possibly get him up the Graces' room."

The boys nodded, moving to sit Indian style over the view of their world. Terriermon and Grace moved off to the side, the latter trying hard to keep from crying. Lilestamon grabbed the basins rims.

"Viaxar agora para o sitio que eu vexo, onde descansa agora, non será máis, a través das vías de mundos, e os pasarelas de tempo, a metade de vostedes onde quero, a metade de vós está de volta."

Her voice spread into the air like a sweet aroma, filling the boys senses with a drowsy dullness.

The birdbath was slowly glowing with golden light; the misty waster was sparkling with little stars. Slowly, a small water orb gathered above the basin.

Lilestamon's eyes closed shut and she began to hum a haunting slow melody.

The orb began bobbing over the ground, slowly floating towards the boys.

Lilestamon's humming increased in speed, raising and falling dramatically. The orb moved over them quickly, quivering.

Then, suddenly, Liletamon's head fell back and the orb exploded, sending a crashing dome over the three boys.

Much more water then should have been possible continued falling, and though the scene the boys were partaking in demanded their full attention, they found themselves unbelievably sleepy. Lilestamon's humming had turned into a quiet song, and each DigiDestined slowly but surely began to fall asleep.

As their eyes closed, the solid image of Graces' living room filled their dreams, there but not quite real. Lilestamon's song became stronger, and all at once they were sitting, legs crossed, in a circle around Dylan's crumpled form.

Each of their eyes shot open, beholding their surroundings in shock. Tommy touched the wood floor carefully in surprise, Kouchi just stared wide eyed at the room, and J.P stared down at his hand.

"Guys!" He exclaimed, and they all froze as a deep yet soft voice came from his mouth. Tommy and Kouchi stared at him in bewilderment.

J.P was now obviously taller, wearing a dark green army shirt and khaki pants. His shoes were black Nikes and his skin was fine and tan. He was also much,much skinnier, and very muscular, his face the same though lean and angular, hair a messy mop of brown hair.

"You...Look really different!" Tommy said to him, simply.

"You guys do too!" He responded, in his new strange voice.

Tommy appeared a few years older, brown hair short and spiky. He was wearing a faded orange soccer jersey and ripped up jeans with worn out gym shoes. He was tan as well, and had high cheek bones.

Kouchi had ragged long black hair, that hung down almost past his shoulders and in his face on the sides. His skin was pale, but his face was flawless with huge blue eyes and plump lips. His cheeks were angular, like the other two, but weren't overly defined. He was wearing a jet black leather jacket and a white muscle shirt underneath. His jeans were dark and faded, shoes old black boots.

They all spotted the mirror against the hall wall at the same time and scrambled to it, taking in their apprentices.

"These must be our Avatars," Kouchi said, letting out a low whistle. "I look kinda bad ass." He then stated, causing J.P to laugh and grin.

"Dude, I've always wanted to look like this! Minus the tan, and outfit." Tommy just stared at himself, mouth a little 'o'.

"I look kinda like Yutaka!" He cheered, referring to his brother who he now looked up to very much.

Kouchi suddenly started.

"Dylan! Come on guys." They rushed back over to the blond boys still form lying on the floor.

Kouchi and J.P gently turned him over, freezing for a moment as he let out a groan of pain. His front look worse then he did from the back.

Dylan was usually a handsome boy, but now his right eye was rapidly swelling, the left light yellow. This yellow matched the skin in blotches down the side of his face. His lips were split and in several places there were other cuts. His cheeks were surprisingly gaunt, skin slightly taunt. His breathing was shallow. His gray shirt oozed with blood from his lower chest.

"Oh gosh..." J.P trailed off.

"Tommy, go get some water and a towel from the kitchen."

"Alright!" Tommy ran into the side kitchen while J.P and Kouchi gingerly rolled Dylans shirt up to see what was bleeding.

They immediately spotted the problem; a stark white rib bone protruded out of his skin at an angle, almost level with his actual skin.

The boys shed away from the grotesque sight.

A moment later a loud crashing came from the next room. There was a rustling and a slew of mutters from one of the sofas.

J.P and Kouchi shot each other wide eyed looks as a figure rose off the couch. Tommy appeared in the door to the kitchen but spun around and went to hide when he saw the matted head of hair Grace's mom sported as she rose from the couch. Kouchi made some frantic motions to J.P trying to tell him to take Dylan and find Graces' room. He seemed to understand. J.P's avatar, who was considerably better muscled then Kouchi's, scooped Dylan up bridal style and sprinted for the stairs. He leapt up them without a sound.

Graces mother turned and gave Kouchi a slow glazed over look.

"Who the hell are you?" She grumbled. Kouchi tried to make himself look older and did some quick talking.

"Er, Lee Shin, from the cable company at your service ma'am. The door was unlocked and I let myself in as no one answered. I hope you don't mind, it's raining pretty heavily..."

The women grumbled and rearranged herself on the couch, rubbing her eyes. "Good, good. About time you showed up. And drop the ma'am stuff young man. It's Ana to everyone."

Kouchi gave a weak smile and nodded, stunned his meaningless ramble had gotten him anywhere.

"Alright then, come see about my T.V!" She roared, grabbing a glass off the table and taking a swig. Kouchi hurried over, panicking. What a spot he had just gotten himself into; he knew nothing about electronics.

Meanwhile, Tommy, watching the transpiring events, snuck up the stairs while Ana was distracted. He ran up quickly and immediately spotted the open door J.P must have gone through, judging by the drops of blood on the floor. He ran in and immediately spotted the familiar form of Grace, sleeping on the large bed in the middle of the room.

J.P and set Dylan on the small couch in the corner. Tommy went over, giving Graces body a look.

"Where's Kouchi?"

"Er, he's dealing with Ana.. Graces mom."

J.P raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Okay... I don't think there's much we can do for Dylan. We should get him to a hospital, but I don't see how that's possible."

'We could just call." Tommy suggested, looking at the phone in the corner. J.P considered it.

"Maybe." He began thinking aloud. "Time seems to have returned to normal while we're here, and I'm guessing it's the day we left for the DigiWorld. The forecast was pretty bad. So if we leave time slows until we come here again, which by then, we'll have gotten the triplets out of the Digital World. So then, if we call an ambulance now, later when we some how restore Dylan and Fiona's stolen energy, Dylan will still have normal injuries... Yeah, let's call. How can we explain who we are though?"

Tommy thought for a moment then came up with a bright idea. "We'll say that your Kouchi, and your Grace's boyfriend! And that you were gonna sneak out but found Dylan..." Tommy trailed off seeing J.p's face.

J.P glowered. "Why would I have to pretend to be Kouchi?"

Tommy shrank back and shrugged. "I don't know. Kouchi would seem more likely to get with her?" Sensing J.P's oncoming rant, Tommy hurriedly continued, "Plus, how would your parents react if you had to go to the hospital and visit a girlfriend you've never mentioned? You tell your mom everything, except the DigiWorld. Kouchi's mom probably wouldn't care. His family is kind of hectic right now so he could just tell her he's been meaning to introduce them but he didn't want to bug her!"

J.P considered it. It was good, and the ending part was true. He sighed. "Okay fine. I hope you don't care Grace!" J.P called, slightly louder, knowing that Lilestamon and her were probably watching. He grabbed the phone and quickly punched in 119.

The phone dialed for a moment before a woman answered.

"Fire department... Fire or Ambulance?"

"Ambulance. " J.P answered calmly. Tommy's eyes suddenly widened.

"J.P! We don't even know where we are! How can we give directions!" He hissed.

J.P waved him off and covered the microphone. "I got it don't worry."

The woman dispatcher asked, "What happened?"

"I'm not really sure. I met my girlfriend at her place. We were going to sneak out. But we found her brother unconscious and severely beaten on the stairs."

"Okay, can I have the address you're at and you and your girlfriends names?"

"I'm Kouchi Kimera, and my girlfriend is Grace.." J.P peered around the room and came upon an award propped up on her desk. He hurdled over and peered at it."Grace Almason. And...um, oh, shoot, I don't remember her address. I don't think her street has a name."

"Okay, can you give me detailed directions?"

"Not really, I usually cut through the back way."

Tommy gave J.P a questionable look. J.P shrugged.

"Alright, well, can I speak to Grace or a parent?"

"She's actually trying to wake her mom now but she's passed out on the couch- her mom that is."

"Is her mom alright?"

"Yeah, I think she's just drunk. Anyway, I'm on a home phone, can't you track the call?"

There was momentary silence. Then came a bit of static and the woman was talking again.

"Yes we can. It's ideal that you stay on while we do so, but instead I want you to help try to wake Grace's mother, okay Kouchi? We're tracking it now, hold on. How old are you?"

Tommy and J.P gave each other frantic looks. J.P figured since he was 1

and Kouchi was a year younger, he had to be at least 13...

"Thirteen?"

"Okay, are there any serious injuries on the person?"

J.P furrowed his brow. "Well, his rib is sticking out."

"Oh my... Well, we have your location. An ambulance will be there shortly."

"'Kay, I'm going to hang up and go help Grace."

"Alright-"

J.P cut her off to hang up.

"Tommy, we have to go now! So time slows again! We have to go get Kouchi!" They ran down the stairs and peered around the wall, seeing Kouchi fumbling around with a screwdriver on the T.V.

"What exactly are you doing?" Came 'Ana's' slurred voice. She seemed near ready to pass out again. Kouchi spotted them and Tommy gave him a thumbs up. He jumped away from the T.V.

"Nothing now! It's all fixed! I really must be going now, lot's to do! Tata!"

"J.P... how do we get back?" Tommy asked, poking the older boy in the side.

"I don't know, I'm assuming Lilestamon will pull us back..."

Kouchi sprang onto the staircase, running into them and knocking all three of them backwards.

"Oof!" They all cried, instinctively closing their eyes on impact. When they opened them, they faced a slowly fading dome of water. Then they were in the Glass Hall, bodies back to normal, Grace giving J.P and Kouchi awkward looks. Lilestamon stood over the basin, smiling at them as her song came to an end. There was no hint of water ever leaving the basin.

She daintily ran over to the boys, Grace and Terriermon following.

"Good job! And time has slowed again. When we restore Dylan's energy...which I don't know how but we will, Kouchi, you'll go back again so you'll be there when the ambulance arrives."

"Ambulance? Me? Why?" Kouchi asked, confused.

J.P quickly filled him on all the details, leaving Kouchi starring at Grace, turning slightly pink.

Lilestamon smiled. "Job well done! And now with Zoey, Koji and Takuya bringing Delaraymon in, I think we can safely say Dylan is no longer in any serious danger! This calls for a feast!"

"No!" Grace quickly said. "You think everything calls for a feast! Then you never eat anything!"

They all looked at Grace for a moment before bursting into giggles. They were all so happy that Dylan was going to be okay, they could laugh at such a lame thing.

**END OF CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

_...hey there. Yeah you. no... not you. The guy- yeah you. Noooo, not you either. YOU. Ah. Ok. We got that settled now. :p_

_Tehe. YEY! Ok, I need to express love for all my lovies. Without all you kind reviewers I wouldn't have the motivation to continue this! LUV U ALL! Annd, just for all the people who read, your great too. :D 3_

_THANK YOU!_

**-QueenJen**


	15. Chapter 15

**(I was extremely lost with this chapter...so it sucks. Just sayin. T_T) **

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**(Meanwhile, as the events of chapter 14 transpired...)**

Koji led Zoey and Takuya out of the tunnels quickly, despite not knowing his way around. Lilestamon had pointed him in the general right direction, and from there it had been easy to retrace their steps from when they had first entered. The light on the outside was surprisingly bright compared to Lilestamon's home, though her own lights where pretty bright.

They spotted the green orb quickly, nestled off to the side between two little foothills. It was big enough for them to reach up and not be able to touch the top, wide enough to sit two across. They ran over.

"M'kay, where the door?" Takuya complained, knocking on the sides of the bubble. Zoey and Koji rolled their eyes. The lone wolf reached out his hand and hooked it in the little indent he and Zoey had both seen. After a sharp tug, it pulled out, revealing a circular door- that swung out and smacked Takuya in the back of the head.

Zoey burst into giggles as Takuya rolled around on the ground, clutching his head. Even Koji let out a chuckle. The blond managed to subdue her laughter to help Takuya off the ground. He glowered at Koji.

"Thanks for helping me _Zoey._"

She giggled again she climbed in the bubble. "No problem." Takuya followed her in then came Koji, slamming the hatch behind him.

"'Kay let's gooo!" Takuya cheered. The bubble didn't move. Takuya sulked. "Zoey, say the words." He mumbled.

"Purge Evil!" Zoey stated hesitantly. The bubble lifted to the air with a jerk, slamming Zoey into the wall, both boys falling into her.

"Ow!" Takuya and Zoey yelled, while Koji just sarcastically remarked,

"Lilestamon is _really _concerned about our safety," while rubbing his arm.

The bubble lifted to the clouds easily, without so much as a shudder after that, and the three DigiDestined were able to comfortably sit without being jostled. Content with the amount of room they had, they settled down and watched as they emerged into DigiSpace.

This time there wasn't just a dark blob to greet them. Now it was as though the entire space was made of one huge piece of Jello, and the orb they were in had been sucked inside. Progress slowed momentarily, but then their bubble began glowing and the surrounding black melted away, creating a path which they zoomed on.

"This is much better then the trip there." Koji said with a playful grin at Zoey. She grinned and whacked him.

"I wouldn't be complaining. At least my Spirit can fly! You just roll around as a giant mechanic dog!"

Takuya 'oohed'. "Someone call the fire department, Koji just got burned!"

The raven narrowed his eyes at Zoey, struggling to contain his smile and look serious.

"You did not." He said, pausing for dramatic effect as Zoey considered the possibility he was really mad at her. Then he broke into a rare grin.

"It's on!" He quickly reached over and tickled her on the sides, cracking up as she broke into shrieks.

"Stop! I'll kill you!" She threatened through giggles, managing to leap at Koji.

Takuya scooted aside as best he could, fuming on the inside as the two sort of wrestled.

Koji had told Takuya he was crazy when he told him Zoey probably liked him. And he had acted like he didn't like her and wouldn't want her to like him! So how had it ended up that they were wrestling together in a little orb with Takuya sitting aside like a third wheel?

_I was going to win her over this time, but I guess that wouldn't be possible. _ He glanced over at the two.

Zoey was practically sitting in Koji's lap as the two had a laughing fit.

_Oh well. They're both my best friends, so I guess I should just be glad their happy. Unless... I could still try... but that'd be wrong. Koji likes her...or maybe he doesn't..._

Takuya began having an argument with himself in his mind, a sure sign, he thought, that he was going crazy.

"Takuya, what's wrong with you?" Came Zoey's voice. Takuya looked over again and saw her giving him a concerned smile, cheeks pink.

"You're cute when you worry."

It just kind of slipped from Takuya's mouth, and he turned red as her cheeks got darker.

"Er, thanks?"

Koji suddenly flung her off his lap, and she landed unceremoniously on the floor, laughing again.

"Koji, I swear I'm going to kill you!"

Takuya sighed and looked out at the inky dark that surrounded them, trying to hide within his thoughts as laughter once again filled the orb.

.~.~

When they orb came into the Main Lands atmosphere, the three DigiDestined weren't entirely sure were it would land.

Would they have to hunt down Delaraymon, or would the orb take them to him?

It seemed to be the latter as the orb skimmed the ground in a forest, dodging trees, until they reached a cliff. There the orb stopped, and the hatch popped open.

The three climbed out and looked around.

"I don't see Delaraymon. Does this mean we hunt him down?" Takuya asked, still annoyed.

"First let's check out the area." Koji commanded. He walked off towards the trees. Takuya went off in the other direction, leaving Zoey alone.

"Ookay then." She mumbled. She sat down near the edge of the cliff and surveyed the land below. Far, far away there was a little river, twisting like a snake through greenery.

Zoey starred down at it, laying on her stomach and letting her arms dangle off into air. To her complete and udder shock, her arms then disappeared. She snatched them back up quickly, gaping. She looked behind her quickly to make sure Koji or Takuya weren't coming back. They would surely yell at her for what she was about to do.

Scooting on her stomach so nearly her whole upper body was hanging over the edge, Zoey gripped the grass on the edge of the cliff and lowered her head down. She nearly bent vertical before the view of trees and the river vanished to be replaced by a dark cool room. Zoey blinked a couple times to adjust her eyes. What she saw astounded her.

There in the center of a dome-like cave, was Delaraymon. He was sitting slumped on a stone throne, a large mirror positioned in front of him that spun with inky webs. Zoey of course knew it was him. He had personally talked to her when she had been kidnapped. Then, he had look so terrifying. Now he looked similar to how he had when Dylan regained control; Worn down and scared.

Curled up on the immense armrest was Locoamon;_ that_ form was still clear in Zoey's mind.

Both didn't didn't move, and if Zoey didn't know that Digimon return to Digi-Eggs when they die, she would have said they were dead.

Suddenly she was being hauled up and she landed ruffly on her back, starring at a concerned Takuya.

"You could have died! What were you doing, that's a cliff unless you didn't notice!"

Zoey smiled and brushed off his concern.

"It's just an illusion. Check it out. I found Delaraymon."

~.~

After forcing Takuya to hang off the cliff, so he could see she was telling the truth, Zoey and he set about creating a plan of action. Koji arrived moments later, and with slightly less prompting, went through the same treatment Takuya had. They were all silent as they considered possible ways to kidnap Delaraymon.

"We could trap him." Takuya suddenly said. "In a ball of energy like we were traveling in."

Koji scowled. "And how exactly would we get one of those?" He thought for a moment. "Unless our new Upgrades gave us new powers too."

Takuya started. "Hey, yeah." He fingered the Medallion around his neck. "We haven't gotten to use these yet."

Zoey brought her wrist up to look at her D-Watch, as J.P had named it. "Well, everything happened a bit fast."

Koji nodded in agreement. "Though now doesn't seem like an ideal test time. I hope everything's the same once we're in Spirit form."

Takuya chuckled madly and jumped up.

The two other DigiDestined blinked in confusion; and suddenly were starring at Agunimon.

"Ooh, that was cool!" The Flame Warrior exclaimed. "It was like being slammed into a blow up mattress!"

The other two balked at his simile. Then Zoey raised her hand and touched the Medallion, eyes snapping shut.

Almost immediately Kazumon was in her place, sitting on the ground, legs outstretched and crossed.

"Oof!" She let out. "It _is_ like being slammed into something!"

Koji face palmed.

"I just said now _didn't_ seem like a good time to test it!"

"Oh, c'mon, you know you want to!" Takuya taunted. Koji rolled his eyes but stood up and lightly pressed two fingers to his Medallion. Lobomon appeared in his place.

"Huh." The wolf muttered. "Weird."

"I know, isn't it?" Kazumon agreed.

"Okay, well, I vote we go down there and just wing it." Agunimon said. "We don't know what to do anyway and we aren't going to gain any knowledge sitting here."

Lobomon thought for a moment.

"All right, fine. But don't Digitize Delaraymon. Just... knock him out or capture him some how."

Kazumon blinked in confusion under her visor. She hadn't expected Lobomon to agree. Then she nodded.

"Okay, got it. What about Locoamon?"

"He already looked defeated, but whoever gets his fractal code gets one hundred points."

The fire and wind warriors nodded in unison.

"Ready?" The flame spirit asked the others.

"Ready." they replied.

Then they jumped from the cliff into the cave.

Their landing stirred up dust; swirling clouds of silt hung around them as they held their landing poses not four feet from the giant stone throne. Yet, the two in front of them showed no reaction, other then Delaraymon peeling open his eyes slowly.

"Do you have to make such noise?" He asked, sounding like a parent scolding a child. "We're both very tired."

The three Warriors stared at him in shock as his eyes fell closed again. Locoamon didn't stir.

"Wait, what?" Agunimon questioned, standing up.

Delaraymon sighed and opened his eyes again.

"We lo longer concern ourselves with this world." He said, as if it should have been obvious. "And hopefully when we are reborn, Lilithmon will be gone." He yawned. "Now why are you here?"

Kazumon straightened and starred. "Um... We're here to capture you?"

The large armored Digimon shrugged. "Do what you must. Just don't take me near Lilithmon. I'm afraid she would kill us immediately."

"Why?" Lobomon demanded. "I thought you were in league with her?"

Delaraymon shrugged once more. "Was."

"Why?" The wolf asked again.

"I may have sent the beginnings of a rebellion to her castle..."

"A rebellion?" The wind and flame warrior exclaimed at the same time.

"Why would you have a rebellion?" Agunimon asked in confusion.

"From the beginning it was obvious Lilithmon was using me. The extent of which I just learned recently. I had to have a back of plan that would keep her busy until I feel into hypnosis."

"What?"

The large Digimon let out a breath.

"I sent a group to attack her castle so I could use one of my powers. It's a Hypnosis. It worked faster on Locoamon, as you can see." He gestured slightly to the owl-cat. "But on me it takes longer, because I'm bigger. Once in the state, the affected Digimon will slowly deteriorate until they turn into a Digi-Egg."

"You're committing suicide?" Agunimon gasped. Delaraymon frowned.

"Not necessarily."

"Okay, guys, we can talk about this later. Right now we need to get Delaraymon back to Lilestamon."

Delaraymon flinched. "She will kill me as well."

"She has rules against killing things." Kazumon assured.

He sighed and stood up with a massive groan, the throne creaking and trembling. Dust fell around him as he took a step forward.

'Go on them. However you planed to capture me, do it. I won't interfere." He raised his arms in a general defenseless gesture.

The DigiDestined looked at each other. Of course, following Takuya's 'just wing it' plan, they didn't really have any plan.

Lobomon shrugged and aimed the laser on his wrist.

"Sphere of Light!"

A bright light shot form the laser and hit Delaraymon, expanding quickly into a white gleaming see through egg that surrounded the dark Digimon.

Back on the throne, Locoamon still didn't move.

"Whoa! I didn't know you could do that!" Agunimon exclaimed, knocking on the shell around Delaraymon.

"Neither did I. Stop knocking on it now." Lobomon said dryly. "Now how do we get it out of here?"

"Well, if you have a new move, maybe I could try something." Kazumon suggested.

Her eyes squeezed shut in concentration beneath her visor. "Ooh! Got it!'

She flew up toward the ceiling and angled her hands at the orb.

"Typhoon Grip!"

Two spouts of... something shot from her hands, smacking into the orb and sticking.

Agunimon sped over and twanged the matter.  
"It's like hard goo." He stated with a grin.

"Okay, stop touching it!"

Takuya sulked to the side away from the orb.

"Okay, I think I can fly carrying it. The orb is weirdly light."

Kazumon flew up until she disappeared into the ceiling, the orb floating lazily after her.

Agunimon glanced at Locoamon.

"Do I still get points if I-"

"No." Lobomon interrupted. Then he jumped, kicked off the wall, and disappeared after Kazumon.

Agunimon glared at Locoamon's unconscious form before following.

Outside he found Kazumon securing the gooey string to Delaraymon's orb on one side and to the green orb on the other.

Lobomon was standing to the side, starring off in the distance, looking troubled.

"What's up?" Agunimon asked the wolf.

"I feel something. Sh."

Agunimon looked off in the direction Lobomon was looking, trying to sense what he was feeling. He picked up nothing. He just couldn't compare to Lobomon's wolf senses.

Suddenly Lobomon started.

"Kazumon are you done?" He asked urgently.

"Almost, why?"

Lobomon grabbed Agunimon's arm and began dragging him over the the orb.

"Digimon are coming. Lots of them."

As he spoke the ground began rumbling, slow trembles that reverted through their bodies.

"Ugh. We're too late. Get ready to fight."

"What?" Kazumon asked, confused.

Lobomon didn't have time to answer. At that moment the ground not four yards away exploded outward, and piles of rocks shot out.

"What is that?" Kazumon yelled over the explosion.

"Not what! _Who_." Lobomon said back. Then the piled of rocks stretched and stood, revealing themselves to be Gottsumon.

"Oh, this should be fun!" Agunimon cheered. "Finally a battle!"

The short rock Digimon advanced slowly, almost growling.

"Hand over Delaraymon, DigiDestined! By order of her wonderfulness Lilithmon!" One yelled.

"Yeah right." Agunimon snorted. Lobomon stared at the Digimon with narrowed eyes, looking back at Delaraymon.

He was leaning against the orb and appeared to be sleeping again.

"You have made things more difficult for yourselves!" Another voice screamed at them.

"Kill them!" Others began chanting.

"Um..." Kazumon looked at them a bit lost. "I don't suppose we could work this out?"

"Earth Shaker!" A chorus of voice shrieked. Tons of rock pillars shot out of the ground around the three warriors.

They jumped and spun to avoid them. One surprisingly erupted under Kazumon, but she jumped up to avoid the impact, then rode the pillar until it stopped growing. From her high vantage point she could see there were much more Gottsumon then she had thought. They stretched back into the trees, camouflaged in the foliage. She shot a "Hurricane Wind!" down into the midst of the initial hoard of Gottsumon. Then she leapt down and landed neatly next to the other two.

"There's so many!" She exclaimed. "They go on into the trees!"

Agunimon looked grim.

"Okay, Let me try something. Get back."

The other two backed away.

Agunimon got down on one knee and spread his arms wide on either side. They began burning, furious flames that leapt high into the air.

"Blaze Gust!"

They shot off his arms in a flurry of fire, a giant wave that swept the Gottsumon back. The entire first two rows fell and were engulfed with fractal code, and straggling flames sent farther back Gottsumon flying.

The rest gave Agunimon wary looks.

"You two go. I can handle this!" The flame warrior commanded cockily.

"Then how will you meet up with us? Let me stay, I fly faster!" Kazumon argued. She glimpsed a Gottsumon who was trying to sneak up from the side. She waved a hand and he was slammed back by sudden gusts of wind.

"Okay, let's compromise!" Lobomon commanded. "Agunimon, start a fire! Then Kazumon, you blow it towards the Gottsumon and I'll create a barrier type of thing."

They nodded.

Agunimon clapped his hands.

"Fire Wall!" He said, spreading his palms to reveal a line of fire. He tossed it at the ground and it expanded outwards.

Kazumon placed both hands over her mouth and made a move like she was blowing kisses.

"Sweet Breeze!" The air served to push the fire forward and fan the flame.

Finally Lobomon intertwined his hands in front of his chest, his pointer and middle finger sticking up. His wolf eyes glowed.

"Shining Star; Wolfs Cage!" He cried.

Imprints appeared in the ground, rapidly filling with light. The light stretch upwards and connected somehow in a box that ended far, far in the forest.

"That should hold them. Let;s go!" Lobomon said.

They all reverted quickly back into humans and jumped into the bubble.

"Darkness Captured!" Zoey cried, before the door had completely closed. The orb jerked up and the humans fell to the ground. Takuya pressed his face against the window. Delaraymon's orb was trailing behind them as they rapidly left the Main Land.

Zoey let out a breath.

"Lilithmon sent them." She said, stating a fact the others already knew.

"She found us so easily." Koji said. He thought for a moment. "This is something we definitely need to talk about with Lilestamon."

Takuya and Zoey nodded.

They rode the rest of the way in silence.

~.~.~.~

They landed were they had initially found the orb; there they freed Delaraymon and led him into Lilestamon's underground chambers. Koji, having an excellent memory, was able to lead them to the fountain room with no problem.

They loitered around the fountain for a few minutes, contemplating where to go, when the second group walked into the room.

"Aha! I thought I felt you return!" Lilestamon cheered, hurrying into the room. "You brought him too. Wonderful!"

Her words were a sharp opposite of Graces expression as she glared at Delaraymon, stalking up to him.

"YOU! You're the one who's been stealing my brothers energy!"

Her eyes were alight with anger; she looked capable of murder.

**END OF CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

blah. I dislike this chapter. T_T Oh and the ending has nothing to do with anything, I just wanted to make it dramatic. :)

I was going to make it go on more but I got tired. It's 12:15 AM. :p I seem to be finishing chapters really early in the morning now. Weird. Alsooo, sorry I take forever to update. :) (_I'm THINKING of starting up a blog, separate from this, just so you could check in on me and see the progress for the chapters? Idk. Maybe I'll make a poll. Ive had a urge to make one for something lol :p)_

Anyway, as usual, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!

**And, I don't want to push anyone, but a review would be welcome. :D**

Until next time my lovies!

3-Jen


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

"_Aha! I thought I felt you return!" Lilestamon cheered, hurrying into the room. "You brought him too. Wonderful!" _

_Her words were a sharp opposite of Graces expression as she glared at Delaraymon, stalking up to him._

"_YOU! You're the one who's been stealing my brothers energy!"_

_Her eyes were alight with anger; she looked capable of murder. _

..

Delaraymon let out a yawn and gave Grace a sympathetic look. "I haven't been stealing it intentionally. I've just recently learned I was even taking his energy."

Though he seemed half asleep, he still managed to sound defensive.

"Before we take this discussion any further, lets move to the Meeting Hall!" Lilestamon interrupted, grabbing Graces shoulder and propelling her away from the large Digimon.

"How many halls do you have?" J.P questioned, leading Delaraymon with a firm grip on his arm, following with the others.

"Lots."

In the back of the group, Kouchi and Tommy were exchanging stories with Zoey, Takuya and Koji. The latter three burst out laughing when they heard how Kouchi had pretended to fix the triplets' moms' T.V.

"Wow, Kouchi, I didn't know you of all people would do that!" Zoey giggled.

Kouchi laughed with them, looking around as they passed under a stone archway and into a grand hall.

The room was rectangular, with the ceiling sloping into pointed arches. Murals that depicted scenes of Digimon fighting, festivals, meetings, wars, and any other type of what would seem to be history covered the ceiling. But that wasn't the most eye catching thing about the room; the feature that won that award would be the sheer length of the hall. It was easily a football field, maybe longer, the only piece of furniture a gigantic table that matched the length. The must have been at least a hundred oriental chairs along the table, with high backs and stiff looking seat cushions. The table was cast over with a diamond dust sheen, sparkling brightly under the soft glare of the luminescent white walls.

"Welcome to the Meeting Hall!" Lilestamon called, sweeping her arm grandly in a gesture to the room.

The DigiDestined soundlessly followed her over to the table, mouths parted in awe. Even Delaraymon was speechless.

A small herd of Piximon appeared and pulled out chairs for everyone. They all took seats still not uttering a word.

"First things first. Zoey, fill me in your mission please." Lilestamon said. Zoey quickly gave the Digimon of life the details of finding and bringing Delaraymon back. "Now, Delaraymon, I do have questions for you. So if you would kindly answer, I'd like to get through this without using force." Lilestamon said sweetly, but forcefully.

"Ask away. You might wish to hurry. My hypnosis will take effect soon." He yawned.

"First of all, explain this rebellion business you mentioned to the children."

"It's all very simple really. When Lilithmon first found me I was weak, in the form of Ruamon, which was the highest level a Digimon of my kind could obtain. Being of an ancient line that was all but destroyed, I stayed hidden on Churubimons moon, as there were hardly any occupants, staying safely away. Then the whole Lucemon business came along, and I panicked, hiding deep in the moon to hide away. I missed all the events after that until Lilithmon came across me one day as she explored her new domain. She explained that in exchange for loyalty she should give me power- and with that I would not be afraid any longer. I readily agreed, of course. Hidden away for as long as I had been, I really didn't know how to read one's intentions as I do now. She granted me a strange dark power, and I evolved into this- Delaraymon. It was amazing at first. Lilithmon acted as though I were her right hand man, consulting me on matters, acting like I was oh-so important. But I realized soon that she was making choices how she wanted, not taking my opinions into account. She began sending me on more and more missions of destruction, always praising me then dismissing me with a new order. At first I was blinded, but then I could see- She had only granted me my dark form. I had already had all the power I needed, but I hadn't known. She had simply turned me corrupt, and played me to have a powerful Digimon do her bidding. I was no longer unquestionably loyal, but I still continued working for her to the best of my abilities, thinking I was to far in to lead an alternate route. Then, while visiting LadyDevimon's Arena, I met Locoamon. He was just as dark and corrupt as I, from different reasons. But it was not how he wanted it to be, and he knew he would be able to start a new life if Lilithmon was destroyed. He began showing me ways I could slowly take down Lilithmon from the inside, secretly. I brought him to her as my new apprentice, and he took up the same ruse as I, a merciless worker to Milady. We served her, slowly building up a rebellion with LadyDevimon, to take the demon down as soon as the chance arose. The chance did come, when you first came Lady Lilestamon. Lilithmon was caught so unaware that we could have easily struck. But we weren't certain, and it passed. Ever since then you've beat her back farther and farther, and recently learning of her planting a human child's soul inside of me, to leech extra power... That was the final straw, when I gave the order to LadyDevimon to make the upraising public, to recruit more numbers freely, and to send the first wave to Churubimon's moon. Seeing as our first wave was a careful selection of dark Digimon who wanted a new chance, Lilithmon's dark web in space didn't snare them. A large assortment of flying Digimon, they reached her moon about half-a-day ago, and launched an assault on her kingdom. I haven't heard from LadyDevimon, and now that you've captured me I have to way of knowing how our rebellion is going. That's all there is. Any other questions?"

None of the DigiDestined, nor Grace or Terriermon dare say a word. Lilestamon hummed thoughtfully.

"Alright, I see. But why would you seek to harm the DigiDestined then?"

Delaraymon snorted. "Just because I didn't like being dark, and hated being used by Lilithmon doesn't mean I didn't have alternative motives. LadyDevimon is a demon-type Digimon herself, so in exchange for helping to take down Lilithmon, she wanted us to work to destroy the greatest source of light this world has seem in ages. The Legendary Warriors. She wasn't certain you would come back, but once you had she turned that into my second priority. I had no real opinion on the matter- She said it would be better if I destroyed you; therefore, it was my second goal to destroy you. Simple. Besides, Lilithmon wanted you destroyed as well so it would would seem I was still working for her. It would have probably been wiser to allow you to destroy Lilithmon, _then_ destroy you, but I don't make the orders, I only follow them."

Lilestamon narrowed her eyes at Delaraymon. The children listened attentively, but left the discussion to Lilestamon.

"Surely LadyDevimon will seek a position much like Lilithmon's, after you defeat her?"

Before she had even finished speaking Delaraymon was shaking his head.

"She only wishes to extend her domain. Besides, I have a feeling any one of you could take care of her if she truly became a problem."

"Why not just let us take care of all the problems now?" Takuya asked, looking confused. "It would have been much less trouble."

The other humans nodded in agreement.

Delaraymon shrugged. "Again, I only follow orders. Something about status and power? Who knows. Now, you may want to continue with your questioning, I'll probably die soon."

"What about the fact that Lilithmon found the children so easily?"

"That's quite a simple answer, I'm surprised you don't know. As soon as they transformed into their...Digimon Form, Lilithmon sensed a slight change in power, even through your barrier. She has a scrying glass, so I'm assuming she saw the children, and me and decided to kill two birds with one stone. Just because she can't get to the Main Land,or use her power on it, doesn't mean she doesn't have some sort of contact with her followers."

Again Lilestamon thoughtfully nodded.

Then Takuya broke in.

"Hey, a while back a Digimon we met told us about you." He rubbed his calf remembering Tokomon- and where the little Digimon bit him. "That you were called the shadow and that you haunted the lands we were in. He also said you were imprisioned long long ago, and you were all ways dark. That doesn't match up with what you're telling us."

"A ploy. I needed to be out and about on the Main Land. Sometimes Digimon saw me. It got annoying so began using a dark fog attack I have, that cloaks me in shadows. LadyDevimon had Locoamon instate those rumors, so people would take my actions as some old legend."

"Then how did Terriermon learn about the legend in school?"

"We planted it in history books quite effectivly, not to mention how quickly things spread by word of mouth in this world."

"That would explain why I'd never heard much about the whole Shadow thing outside of the books." Terriermon mused, scratching down something in his book.

"Why'd you kidnap me back then?" Zoey asked, also breaking the silence to speak.

"Bait. As I said, I was wanted by both my mistressess to kill you. It seems everyone in your group cares strongly for you, girl. Ideal bait. That didn't go exactly as plan however. I left after the boy inside me took over, quite confused. I apologize."

No one noticed as most of the boys blushed at Delaraymon's statement.

"How was Locoamon able to slide evolve?" Tommy questioned.

"I granted him some of the power Lilithmon gave me. Locakomon was already his evolved form, I just granted him to be able to go to and from it when he pleased."Lilestamon cleared her throat and took over again.

"All right, from all of that I now have more questions then we began with but I'll just move along. Do you know exactly how you're getting Dylans power?"

"His consciousness is in side me. His spirit. When I die they'll go back to him and he'll be fine."

"What about- Oh..."

Lilestamon cut herself off as Delaraymon's head dropped forward. Quite suddenly he became completely limp and he began glowing. First his hands began to show signs of fractal code, then it seemed his entire form was made of it. But there was something wrong. Patches of his fractal code were dark black and didn't move around like the rest.

Koji felt he knew what to do, and stood up raising his wrist that donned the D-Watch.

"Be purified by the light." He said absently, his watch beginning to glow.

Delaraymon's tainted black fractal code was sucked forward as the front part of Koji's D-Watch swung open. The code spiraled into his watch and when it stopped Delaraymon had morphed into a small lion like form, the remander of his fractal code disapearing momentarily. He had a dog-like muzzle and large green eyes, standing out from his snow white lions mane. He was in similar form to Leomon except his entire body seemed to be made of blazing fire. Hit hands were long and taloned.

He gaze everyone assembled a long look. "Thank you." He finally said, voice newly soft. His form began glowing once more, and his fractal code spiraled together into a Digi-Egg, which then disappearance.

Lilestamon, the DigiDestined and Grace sat frozen the only sound Terriermon's pen as he scratched rapidly into his book.

Lilestamon let out a long sigh. "At least we got some answers."

J.P stood up. "We have enough. We should meet with this LadyDevimon, do you think?"

Lilestamon nodded slowly, glancing to the others who also showed agreement.

"So, will Dylan be okay now?" Grace asked quietly, sounding on the verge of tears.

Kouchi put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "He'll be fine. He'll get better. Promise."

She nodded quickly, sniffling and giving him a little smile. "Thanks."

Takuya stood, rising next to Koji who had never sat down again. Zoey and Tommy also came to their feet.

"What ever happens next will be harder wont it?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy, I think this was barely the tip of the iceberg. L'inizio." Zoey said. "But whatever come's next I think we're ready to take it on."

"Together." Takuya finished.

"Together." Everyone said in unison.

"Now how about that feast?" Lilestamon asked cheerfully." Seeing their looks she added, "You know.. Before your journey and all...Okay, I'll just get you provisions." She clapped her hands with a pout as they sweat dropped and whispered a quick command to the two Piximon that appeared.

**END OF CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

_Well it's **horrible, short and boring** but it's here. :) _

_COOKIES! No joke I just spotted cookies on top of the fridge! :D Who wants some! Come on come on, I know you do! :p_

_Tehe, I'm sitting in the kitchen. ^_^ I just got done running around the house singing at the top of my lungs because no ones home. Lol. _

_Annywaaay, now Delaraymon's dead! Aha! Mostly just cause I didn't like him anymore! Locoamon's dead by now too! YESHH! Now I can finally move on to the main plot and get things going how I planned! HAHA yey! _

_So, yup, till next time lovies!_

**LOVE Y'ALL**

-QueenJen

ps; If things don't match up with previous chapters... Well, if it's bad enough that it leads to severe confusion, just point it out and I'll add some kind of explanation. :)


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Takuya hoisted the rucksack on his shoulder.

"Why do I always get stuck carrying the bags?" He grumbled to the others as they chatted around the decorative fountain in Lilestamon's home.

Tommy laughed but offered himself up anyway. "If it's really that much trouble I'll carry it. There's only one..."

Takuya huffed and pulled the straps higher up, not wanting to hand the load off to a third grader who was being more mature then he was.

"I'm fine."

Lilestamon herself was seated on the edge of the fountain, Zoey, Grace and Kouchi in front her. She was explaining something with wide hand gestures and amusing expressions. J.P and and Koji came into the circle, so Takuya grabbed Tommy's shoulder to steer him over and see what was up.

"So you aren't coming? Your sure?" Kouchi asked, in a slightly pleading tone.

"I'm sure. I have things to take care of regarding the information Delaraymon gave us."

They nodded their understanding as Terriermon came in, hugging a bright purple book.

"Lilestamon, your records are simply amazing! I was wondering if I could borrow this. I'm only on the first few pages, but it's quite an interesting account of-"

Lilestamon's eyes flashed.

"Absolutely not!' She screeched. "That's my diary! Give it here! Now!"

Terriermon scrambled over and dutifully handed her the book which she tucked into her sleeve.

"I'd appreciate it if you stayed out of my bookshelf's now Terriermon."

The rabbit nodded in agreement sheepishly.

"Anyway, DigiDestined, I'm sorry I'm not coming with you, but I do have others matters. Grace, however, has somehow convinced me to let her go along."

"And you can't change your mind." Said girl added defiantly.

Lilestamon made a gesture that seemed to wave her off. "I don't know how I'll keep the barriers without your energy though." She mused.

"Take it from me when I'm sleeping." Grace suggested.

"But then you won't get any rest." Kouchi pointed out.

"Oh well." She shrugged back.

"Seven. On the dot. I'll take minimal."

"Sounds fine to me." Takuya jumped in.

"Your not the one having energy taken from you?. But yeah, that's fine."

Kouchi looked uncomfortable; No one else said anything.

"Okay, let's leave." Grace said. Everyone nodded.

"We have to get all the way to the Dark Star mountains. LadyDevimons' fortress is nearby the Bending Spire." Terriermon said.

"A few Trailmon tracks are still intact. Once you get to the main land, check at the nearest one." Lilestamon commanded with a little smile. She lay a hand on Zoey's shoulder, the other on Kouchi, both of whom were closest to her on either side of the circle. "Be careful."

They all nodded and replied, "We will!" in unison.

They were transported back to the main land via the way Takuya, Zoey and Koji had gone; in two giant orbs. The travel was much the same as the trios prior trip, except the dark jello of the space seemed to have diminished some.

The journey was short, and they landed on a barren stretch of sand. They all crawled out of their orbs, which then took off as soon as the last person's feet touched the ground.

The children and Terriermon looked around.

The entire area was rocky desert, except around twenty feet out to their rights, the ground turned to snow. To their left was an old worn down Trailmon station. Behind them was nothing but the Trailmon tracks, disappearing into what seemed to be an endless dessert. But ahead of them loomed great mountains, made of rocky black material. They were clearly viewed, even though they were far away.

"Those are the Dark Star mountains." Terriermon said.

"Well, that wasn't so hard." Takuya stated with a grin.

"C'mon, let's head over to that terminal." Kouchi led them over to the shabby platform and the climbed onto it.

"Maybe we could ring this bell?" Zoey pitched.

"It can't hurt." J.P responded.

The blond reached up and grabbed the string that was connected to the metal surroundings of the bell. When she pulled, it swung and let out great peels of brassy vibrations.

They stood still for a minute. Nothing happened.

"I have a feeling's gonna happen." Takuya said cheerfully, folding his arms behind his head. "Give it a minute."

True to his words, a moment later the Trailmon tracks began rumbling. Then out of the blue, a darkly colored Trailmon came hurdling from some unseen point in the mountains. It screeched to a halt, almost missing the station.

"What do you want?" He asked darkly in a deep voice, hinted with a Jersey accent. "I can't just come running every time there's a stinkin' ring! I got a schedule to keep!"

They looked at the Trailmon, glaring at them from beneath bushy eyebrows, complete with a twirling mustache and bad teeth. He was nine cars long, each a shimmery gray-black color.

"Sorry to bother you." Zoey began sweetly. "But we need to get to the Bending Spire." Grace nodded in confirmation just as the Trailmon began howling with laughter.

"Those two twins, over there, I might be able to understand why you'd be walkin in this place. But you sweet girlies? And them other boys? A Terriermon? Bahaha!"

Everything looked taken back, except for Kouchi, who looked slightly offended, and Koji who looked pissed off.

"Listen here." Koji began calmly. "You're gonna take us were we wanna go."

"Ahaha, sure kid, and if I don't?"

It seemed Kouchi and Koji shared a silent moment of communication twins often have and they both gave the Trailmon chilling little smirks.

"We have ways of making things happen." They said in unison. Koji's eyes glowed slightly while Kouchi's darkened to nearly black.

The Trailmon froze and examined the two quickly. "You know, I ain't got no riders right now, and it's on my route. Hop on."

The DigiDestined lept into the Trailmon's car as the doors flung open, sitting down quickly as he immediately jerked backwards. The familiar noise of wheels rolling over the tracks filled the cabin, along with clashes of frequent bumps.

"That was creepy, what you two did." Tommy said simply to the twins, who sat next to each other on one of the benches.

They shrugged.

"We needed to get on." Kouchi said.

Zoey shrugged and let out a little laugh. "Well, thanks, it worked!" Takuya nodded, seated next to her, as did J.P who was by Tommy.

Terriermon peered at them quizzically from Tommy's lap.

"How did you make your eyes glow?"

Again they shrugged. "It just happened." Kouchi said with a little grin. "I'm sure everyone else could do it too."

"I'll try later thank you very much." Zoey said doubtfully, while Takuya widened his eyes and starred intently off into space, almost comically.

As Takuya tried to "catch his eyes on fire" (as he was thinking it as), the others peered out the windows as the surrounding area gradually got darker. They were nearly in the mountains now, riding through the jagged foothills. The sky was beginning to become clouded, filled by dark gray, swirling above. All of the sudden the entire train jerked upward and they all went flying into the back wall, slamming into each other, all except Terriermon who managed to grab a railing in time.

"Ow!" J.P groaned. "What's the big idea!"

The Trailmon seemed to be going up vertically now, and they felt the wall they were on vibrate as the Trailmon chuckled.

"A little warning would be nice!" Takuya snapped. He had been taken the most off guard because he was so focused on setting his eyes alight.

"Foreigners." The Trailmon simply scoffed.

"What's that supposes to mean?" Zoey inquired with an annoyed roll of her eyes.

"You want to ride, ya don't complain. Got it? Everyone around these parts knows that."

"Obviously we're 'not from around these parts.'" Zoey retorted, mocking his accent.

"Obviously."

They rode on in silence for the better part of a half-an-hour, sitting uncomfortable on the wall. Even Terriermon eventually got tired and dropped down onto Tommy's lap. The windows lit up and went dark in a constant pattern as the clouds in the sky swirled. After awhile, the light stopped completely, and the shadows filled the car, streaming with little bubbles, like specks of lighter color.

"What's that?" Zoey asked, carefully maneuvering over to the window and propping herself on her knees to look through.

"Oo, it's snowing!"

The other began to crowd over- just as the train made another dramatic change and they all went flying back onto the floor in a heap of groans and bruises.

J.P opened his mouth to complain, but before he could say a word the Trailmon muttered an off handed "Sorry", in a way that said he could care less.

Having access to the seats again, they all climbed on the window ones and pressed their faces to the glass, peering out at the dark landscape.

There was indeed snow spiraling through the air, giving the dark mountains that surrounded them a less dark feeling. A few giant winged Digimon flew by on Zoey, Takuya, and Tommy's side, their white bodies contrasting against the dark. Out Kouchi, Grace, Koji, Terriermon and J.P's windows, eyes peered back from the side of the tracks.

"We'll be there in ten to twen'y minutes, maybe longer." The Trailmon said. "Depends if we hit some obstacles."

"Obstacles?" They chorused, pulling away from the windows.

On cue there was an ominous rumble from somewhere outside, and more streaks of white flashed by the window. A screech, a noise familiar to a screech-owl, came from out side, followed by identical response calls.

"Right, right. Thought it was here. Hold on kiddies."

The train shook as an unknown force smacked into the car, followed by a flash of green.

"What is that?" Takuya demanded as they grabbed the seats for support.

"These parts are pretty violent in these parts." The Trailmon shortly in explanation.

"What do you mean!" J.P yelped, falling onto the twins as the train car tilted sharply off the tracks onto two wheels before falling down with a smash.

The Trailmon sped up, the scenery outside losing shape as it became a fast blur.

"Tell us what this is! Whats attacking you?"

"Some rogue WhitePhoenixmon. Maybe a Yamnamon. It's hard to tell."  
"And why exactly are they trying to kill us?"

"They're defending there territory." The Trailmon lurched to a sudden halt, sending them all forward.

"Everyone out."

"What?" They all screamed.

"This is the stop. Last one. The Bending Spire's about a mile up the path."

"You're sending us out there now? While there's blood thirsty Digimon attacking!" Grace shrieked incredulously.

"I guess you could say I am." The train shook once more, and the doors sprung open. "Get out."

They stumbled out of the train into the darkness, which was lit up momentarily in a green flash. Immediately the Trailmon pulled away, rapidly moving backwards. A shriek filled the air, and a green bolt slammed into the ground, inches from Terriermon.

"Spirit Evolve!" Takuya ordered. They all reached to their medallions, imagining their spirit forms.

"Agunimon!"

"Lobomon!"

"Lowemon!"

"Kumamon!"

"Kazumon!"

"Beetlemon!"

"Grace, stay behind me!" Lowemon said, lingering near the girl while the other fanned out. "Lobomon, can we get some light?"

The ground shook and more beams were shot there way. They could now see shadows, circling them in the air.

"Laser Sun." Lobomon commanded, raising one hand to shoot a solid beam of white light into the air, which congregated into a floating orb that shed light over the area.

Now the DigiDestined could see the huge winged white birds circling them. They had multiple tails and huge wings. A few dragonfly like creatures hovered nearby.

"The birds are WhitePhoenixmon and the bugs are Yanmamon!" Terriermon shouted. "Watch out for the Yanmamon's Poison Slice! And try not to get hit by a WhitePhoenixmons Earth Wrath!"

"You don't say!" Agunimon yelled back, sarcastic, as he dodged a green bolt. "Fire Dash!" He lit up in flames as he dashed forward, jumping high into the air to slam down a WhitePhoenixmon. The birds form fell quickly, lit up with fire, fractal code appearing.

"Tsunami Rush!" Kazumon called from the other side of the battle field. A wet wind swept over a Yanmamon, soaking his wings so he fell. She finished him off with a strong kick, then bounced off to help Beetlemon, who was fighting two WhitePhoenixmon on his own.

"Cosmic Discharge!" A large ball of lightening shot from his hands, smashed into one of the birds and sent it spiraling into a pile of rocks. Beetlemon and Kazumon them combined their attacks into

"Electric Cyclone!" To take out the other bird.

In the meantime, Kumamon, Lobomon and Lowemon were defending Grace on all sides from several Yanmamon.

"Crystal Freeze!"

"Howling Laser!"

"Shadow Spear!"

The bodies fell and the area swirled with fractal code from all the fallen Digimon. Agunimon and Lobomon set about collecting it while the others changed back into their human forms, huddling as the snow began to fall again.

"C'mon." Kouchi commanded, ushering them forward. "The Trailmon said The Bending Spire was a mile up the path. We should move before the storm gets to bad."

The set of, shivering, not dressed for the weather. Agunimon stayed in his form and kept himself at the center of the group, lit on fire, trying to pass on some heat.

They walked for ages up a path lined with tall stones, until Grace and Zoey stumbled in unison, grabbing each other to keep from falling.

"All right. Let's take a break and make camp." Koji ordered.

They dropped there bags under a less snowy spot, under a small outcrop in the cliff beside them. Agunimon dug a quick pit, bounded off to find something to burn, and returned moments later. They laid out the thick sleeping bags Lilestamon had provided against the wall in a tight line, then huddled into them as the Warrior of Flame struggled to start a fire. Eventually he got a spark going, which soon turned into a roar of flame. Takuya changed back then wrapped himself into his own blanket, exhausted from staying evolved so long. Kouchi slept on the end, then Grace, then Zoey, Koji, Takuya, Tommy and J.P. Terriermon was burrowed into the area between Tommy and J.P.

They all drifted off into an uneasy sleep, huddled close together for warmth.

Koji and Kouchi woke at the same time, as they often did. Kouchi cracked an eye open and found Grace's head burrowed into his chest, his own arm wrapped around her. He blushed fiercely, and not wanting to be awake when caught in the awkward position, drifted back off to sleep.

Koji woke to find Zoey sleeping nearly sideways, half on top of him, using his stomach as a pillow. It seemed she had kicked Grace into Kouchi at some point, as she was also taking up much of Grace's spot with her legs. He smiled a little, brushed her hair from her face and went back to half sleeping.

Takuya awoke with the misguided thought he was first to be up. He sat up, rubbing his eyes as a furry bundle fell into his lap. Terriermon had migrated to his head at some point in the night. Takuya laughed quietly to himself for a moment then glimpsed the positions the twins were in with the girls, lingering on Zoey and Koji. With a sigh, he finally accepted defeat. Turning, he gently shook Tommy awake, then J.P.

"Guys, let's get moving."

The snow had stopped in the night, and Takuyas' spirit fire had burned bright all night, so the frosty air had a warmth to it.

Takuya poked Koji in the face, waking him back up with a jerk that also awake Zoey. "C'mon we're moving out! Yo too Kouchi! Up!"

The older twin blushed fiercely as Grace woke and untangled herself from his arm, face red.

"Are you okay? When did Lilestamon take your energy?" Kouchi asked her immediately.

"Yeah, just sleepy. I'm guessing she took it an hour or so after we set up camp."

They all began to roll up their sleeping bags, except Zoey and Koji, the former who was just picking up her head off Koji.

"Um, sorry for laying on you?" She apologized awkwardly. Koji actually chuckled in response.

"It's fine."

After camp was packed up they set off once more up the path. They trudged through the thick snow for ages until they spotted a huge black tower, rising up from behind a small mountain.

"Yes! Finally!" J.P exclaimed, adjusting Terriermon who was draped over his neck.

"Yey! I can't wait to get out of the frikin cold! C'mon everyone!" Grace shrieked happily, taking off at a jog, lifting her knees high to get them out of the snow. The others took off after her, but they were all slowed down about halfway up the slope. It seemed the small mountain wasn't so small when they were running.

Finally they reached the peak, and noticed a huge black gate at the bottom of it. It was much easier going down then up, and they reached it quickly.

"What's this for?" Tommy asked, rapping on one of the iron bars. There was a growl.

"Aw, Tommy, why'd yo do that?" Zoey complained, searching the area with her eyes for the source of the growl.

A low form appeared behind the gate. It was a purple lion, with great black wings crouched and ready to pounce.

"Do you have an appointment? Or are you here for the arena?" It snarled, voice a purring silk, low as an engine, echoing around them.

"We don't have an appointment..." Takuya stuttered.

"Then be gone." The lion began to disappear.

"Wait! We're here for the arena, I guess." Takuya blurted out.

"I see. Better or competitor?"

"Er..."

"'I'm a competitor. They're here to watch." Koji interrupted.

"My brother will take you to the Spire, chosen one. Others, proceed into the castle and tell the guard two thousand one hundred fifty three. May Devi guide you." The gate slowly swung open as the lion faded then disappeared completely.

"Come brother." Another voice ordered from the side. They turned to see a large wolf standing in the snow, next to a dark staircase that lead into the ground.

"Koji, what are you doing?" Zoey asked worriedly.

"Don't flip, I'll be fine. Just get in the tower and find her."

Then he turned and walked down the stairs without looking back. The wolf followed, after giving the kids a glare, then the stairway vanished.

**END OF CHAPTER SEVENTEEN **

_Kay, soooo, I know there's nothing dramatic goin on. Sorry. But I've run into difficulties! First, I've found I'm reallllllly busy lately! _

_Between partys, school, sports and being to tired to write... yeah you get it lol. _

_On top of that, I lost my mouse! :o it's so annoying to use the finger pad lol _

_and finally, I've mysteriously lost the letter U on my keyboard :O so half the time it doesn't work and I apologize for any spelling errors because of it! _

_So yeah, this chapter was gunna be longer buuuuuut I was sick of writing. And I feel like it's been forever since I updated! So, before I go apple picking with my friend, I decided to finish really qick and upload what I had! So here! Thanks for reading!_

_**Love Youuuu!**_

_**-QueenJen!**_

_Ps: I bet you can see two of the couples im planning ;) if you add your guess (in review or PM) of them and what ever ones to come you can think of i'll give you a prize!_

_PPS: just kidding theres no prize ^_^ Buuuuut, _**I am writing a little one shot for Halloween centering on Zoey and some other guy. Vote for which guy now on my profile Poll!**


	18. Chapter 18

**(After being on hiatus, I present the actual, shortest chapter ever)**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

The humans, and Terriermon, made their way from the gate towards the spire on a path in the snow, the ground well worn by hundreds of feet before them.

"Whats Koji doing?" Grace questioned, voicing aloud the thought they all had. No one could answer. The air was filled with the crunching of snow under their feet, not another word uttered.

"I hope someone remembers that number the lion gave us," J.P exclaimed, breaking the tense silence. "I sure don't."

"I do." Everyone else said in unison. J.P laughed and threw up his hands.

"Of _course_ you all do." He shook his head and continued walked,adjusting Terriermon who was perched on his shoulder, like usual.

They kept to the path, a winding road, until the spire rose up high to meet them, bustling with noise from inside. The made towards the only door, starring up at the spiky metal passage.

"Should we knock?" Zoey asked sarcastically.

"No need, no need. This way, this way, follow me!" The door swung open so fast it nearly knocked them over. A tall Digimon in a cloak ushered them forward, then disappeared into the dark tunnel.

Incomprehensibly starring into the gloom, they all shuffled forward slightly, hesitantly. The figure reappeared, reprimanding them with an annoyed voice then resounded out from under the dark hood of his cape.

"Clock is ticking, come on now! First timers aren't you? Don't want to lose your seats! Let's go!" He hopped off,gesturing wildly for them to follow, which they did quickly.

Once into the tunnel, the initial darkness was penetrated by several torches on the wall, creating a murky hall of shadows they waded through cautiously.

"Number?" The Digimon inquired from ahead of them, not pausing.

"2153." Kouchi told him easily, adjusting to the dark quite well, and moved to keep stride with the mysterious Digimon.

"Who are you anyway?"

"Usachamon, a guard,an usher, a helper, a friend!" He jerked his head so the cowl over his face fell off, revealing a round face of fur and whiskers, rabbit-like ears springing up. "2153 you say?"

They began to pass doors and doors set in the walls, all marked with strange symbols of a language the humans didn't know.

"Sections," Terriermon assisted. "Presumably for seats."

They nearly rammed into Usachamon as he stopped and swung open a door. "Have fun! Yours are the only empty seats, last row to the bottom, closest to this side! Go!"

He shooed them through the door, into another short hall, and closed the door.

J.P, Kouchi, Takuya, Tommy, Zoey, Grace, and Terriermon found themselves in a small walk adorned by curtains, nearly deafened by the loud cheering and conversations buzz surrounding them. Takuya led them to the end of the hall, through the curtain hanging over the exit. They all crowded against it, gaping as Takuya pulled the cloth back.

Foggy black light erupted onto them, emitting from the gigantic lights atop the arena. The looked straight onto boxes and boxes and rows upon rows of seats,all filled with exotic Digimon, all at least a bit dark looking.

The stepped hesitantly out onto the cold cement floors, feeling awkward as their entire section stopped talking to stare at them. Eyes followed their progress as they made down the stairs towards the only empty seats. They filled in quickly, trying the ignore the hissing whispers. The seats were soft navy plush, and the plopped into them comfortably.

The humans, and Terriermon, had a great view of the huge oval below them. Dust from the ovals floor swirled near two gates, both iron. Zoey realized with a worried feeling that it was a battle field.

The black lights dimmed as a spotlight centered on the field. The entire stadium went utterly silent. It was so quiet you could hear the wind shift as a women glided in on powerful black wings, which stretched out from her back grandly. She landed gracefully in the center of the field, close enough for our heroes to see, but close enough to see details.

"Everyone," The women spun in a circle, raising one claw-like metal hand to address all. "Welcome to the Bending Spire! You are my guests for the evening! The doors have been shut, bets have been taken, and the fun is about to begin!"

The stands broke out into rowdy cheers, which she quickly shushed.

"Hopefully some of you will win! Some will, unfortunately, lose. And those who didn't wager? You gain nothing either way, and are left out on the prize!"

Again, every Digimon began screaming, praising the 'prize' the winged woman mentioned.

"Like always!" Her voice was louder then the cheering, which drowned out under her powerful soprano. "Like always," She continued. "The most successful fighter and betters will be escorted to my fortress. The rest of you will have an option to sign up for the war we know is imminent! I myself will be joining my rebellion in a few days time! Until I leave, I suggest you make the most of my humble tower! And when I do depart, I suggest you join me!"

Battle cries rose to such a ferocious level, the humans nearly covered their ears. Tommy glanced at the woman, then to his friends a few times. Then, innocently he stated.  
"Guys, I think we found LadyDevimon."

Realization dawned on the rest of them as they starred at the woman again. She was now chuckling at the crudeness of her viewers.

"I say, let the games begin!"

**END OF CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

* * *

I_ told you, shortest chapter ever. That's because I don't have time to do this right now lol. I'm sooo busy! Anyway, at least its something. I felt like I owed something, considering it's been so long!_

_Hehe, sorrry!_

_**Guys, please review, cuz if you didn't know, its what we FanFiction writers thrive on. :)_


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN **

LadyDevimon beat her wings once and rose high into the air, gliding off into the stands. Her words echoed in the stadium, finally ringing to a halt as the entire stadium held it's breath. Suddenly, there was a grinding noise. The gates, one on each opposite side of the field, longways, slowly began to creak open. There was a roar from one gate, the one with a red stripe over it, a low, chestnut bass that reverberated around the walls. From the other, the one with a dark purple stripe, a soft hum, almost musical, as it rose and fell in melody.

"For the red, we have Liodemon!"

LadyDevimon's voice chorused from somewhere unknown, echoing once more in the stands as half broke into cheers. The red gate slammed to a halt halfway up as a small lion like creature burst from it.  
It was shaped like a horse, but with a mane, all golden.

"For the purple, Byrdramon!"

The DigiDestined flinched as their section began screaming and stomping their feet without warning. A large bird hopped from the purple gate, spreading huge green wings.

They proceeded to fight in a barbaric way, not bothering to use any sort of special attacks, going at each other with teeth and claw. Blood splattered the dusty ground as viewers screeched for their bets to win.

The battle waged ferociously between the two for several minutes, until it was obvious Byrdramon was severely injured. It hopped in circles around Liodemon, avoiding it's attacks as best it could, until finally, the lion clamped it's jaws around the birds neck. Fractal code exploded from the bird, and Liodemon eagerly ate it all.

"Victor: Liodemon!"

The reaction to LadyDevimon's obvious statement was thunderous; cries of despair and joy filled the air as bets were won and lost.

Liodemon stalked through the gate he had come from, and both were closed. The field remained empty except the blood on the dirt.

Slowly the DigiDestined leaned in to talk amongst themselves.

"I never knew stuff like like went on in the DigiWorld!" Tommy exclaimed immediately, looking sick.

"I didn't either! Terriermon, what gives?" J.P demanded from the bunny.

Terriermon shrugged helplessly. "This is LadyDevimon's business! I've never been here before now! I didn't know it was this bad!"

"It's not bad, it's disgusting." Zoey said, looking pained.

"Exactly! Does she force them to fight?" Kouchi agreed, face similar to Zoey's.

"I think they volunteer." Grace said slowly. "The lion at the gate did ask if we were viewing or competing..."

"Oh snap, Koji's gonna be in that!" Takuya suddenly exclaimed. They paled in unison as the stands broke out into cheers. Another victor was announced.

"We have to go talk to LadyDevimon. Let her know who you guys are and-" Grace began to say, but Takuya cut her off.

"She wants to kill us, remember?"

"I think we should. She didn't specifically want to kill us, just take us out if she could. Maybe we could talk with her?" Zoey suggested, shrugging.

"Okay, then I think only a few of us should go." J.P pitched, thinking. "I'm saying Zoey and Kouchi, they'd be the best negotiators."

Takuya glowered at J.P but nodded. "True. I think she's sitting up there, in the section off from the red gate. How would you guys get over there?"

Kouchi grinned. "Easy. We have a friend, remember?"

Zoey, Kouchi and Terriermon quickly snuck back up to the curtain/door, as the fighters gates creaked open a third time.

OoOoO

"Usachamon?" Kouchi called into the darkness, his voice echoing off the walls. Zoey peered down the hall over his shoulder in the wavering light of the torch on the wall.

"Usachamon?"

"Sh! Quiet!"

Zoey and Kouchi both jumped as a voice scolded them, spinning to see Usachamon behind them, face hidden in the cowl of his cloak once more.

"Friends, why are you out here, when the occasion is out there..?" He seemed genuinely confused, leaning in to peer at their faces. "Do you not find the festivities to your liking? Do you wish to leave?"

Hearing the vaguely offended edge in his voice, Zoey quickly 'corrected' him, persuasive talents rising.

"No! We just need to have a quick word with LadyDevimon, then we'll be coming right back to watch. Could you point us in the right direction? This way, right?"

She set off hesitantly down the hall one way, kicking Kouchi in the shin to cue him to follow along.

"No no! Not that way! Not that I exactly approve of whatever it is your doing, I can't have you wandering my halls! This way!"

oOoOoOoO(DIGIMON SOL)OoOoOoOo

Koji followed the wolf down the staircase, leaving behind the cold snowy world above to enter a dark warm dungeon. The air reeked of the faint smell of blood and sweat, and the wolf jerked his head for Koji to proceed through the dark tunnel before turning and freezing on the stairs, facing the entrance. Koji glanced around, then walked forward. He was quickly engulfed in darkness.

The raven strolled into the gloom, an ominous feeling creeping over him. He rammed into a wall with a grunt, and groped quietly until he found where the path turned.

Koji, being the Warrior of Light, was naturally out of his element. It wasn't that he minded the dark as much, but after missing turns time and time again, he became annoyed, slamming his palm into his Spirit Medallion.

A split second later Lobomon filled the hall, natural luminescence lighting the area just enough for him to see by. The tunnel he was walking through was made of old stone, worn down from age and dripping from moss and water. It was wide enough for three men to walk shoulder to shoulder, tall enough that Lobomon could have grown a few feet taller and not hit the ceiling. Several passageways twisted off in every direction around him. His new vision, and light, also illuminated two snakes, wrapped around each other a few feet away, hissing to each other in silent laughter in a way that hinted they thought no one could hear.

Lobomon simply glared at them in a way that sent both the snakes straight into the air, starring back at the Spirit of Light through dead, black eyes.

"Can I help you?"Lobomon asked coldly. The snakes burst into a little fit of laughter again, which was quickly silenced by the look the wolf gave them.

"No, you may not do the words that you coo, instead it will be we helping you! I told Deemon we should assist, but let you he did, wander into the abyss!"

"An abyss it it not, my brother here lies! A maze we would call it, stretched before your eyes! Sleemon, you scoundrel and fool! Passing the blame, unnecessary and cruel!"

Lobomon blinked blankly at the characters, taking in the definition of their scales, the fangs protruding from their mouths, forked tongues flicking out with hisses every time they uttered a word with an 's'.

"Alright..." Lobomon said slowly, deciphering their rhyme. "How will you be helping me exactly?"

the snakes perked up in unison, slithering forward to slink around his feet.

"Guides we are, we hold that true! Through the maze we will lead you! Though from the beginning our jobs were to pass, we held off until now to gain some laughs!" They chorused, voices synchronized.

"What do you mean, for laughs?"

"We neglected to lead you, oh bearer of light, when we should have guided you forthright! But it is boring lives Sleemon and I bear, living in the depths of dark and despair!"

"It is our turn to take and guide the fighters, through the maze as was written by the writers. But Deemon and Sleemon tire of this, need some excitement in the abyss!"

"You oaf, you fool, you wallowing serpent, it's a maze, not an abyss, consider it important!"

Lobomon watched as the two hissed at each other, eyes narrowed.

"You're saying it's your job to lead those like me through this maze, but you didn't so you could have a laugh at me getting lost?"

The snakes bobbed their heads and flinched away and Lobomon clenched his fists.

"But tricksies and games are over now! We shall now lead, and on we will plow!"

The slithered off down one of the halls, pausing for Lobomon to follow. He did so quickly, not having much of a choice.

Following Deemon and Sleemon proved much more effective, and soon they were in a large room lit by torches on the walls. A single archway led from one of the walls.

"Here we are, here we be, go through the archway and you will see!"

Lobomon cast them a look, annoyed by their constant rhyming.

"Thanks," He replied dryly, then walked off through the archway, conscious of the snakes eerie laughter behind him.

The next room rang with the clashing of steel, cries of attacks, the splattering of blood against the walls.

Lobomon stood in shock, starring on the scene of Digimon sparring viscously. A large ogre like Digimon approached him, growling.

"You're late! The battles have already begun above! I know who you are, the last one entered, you're in for the battle after the next! What's your name?"

The Digimon clashed together his pointed teeth, clearly shown through his lip less mouth.

"Lobomon."

"Hah, a light Digimon. What brings you to these parts? Never mind, I don't care. You'll be against Yagermon, so I suggest you two get to know each other. Spar, talk, I don't really care, as long as you die up there, not down here."

The ogre stormed away, cursing at another pair of Digimon.

Lobomon glanced around staticly, not moving, when suddenly a piece of the wall detached itself from the corner. Or that's what it looked like at first glance. Really, it was a tall wraith like Digimon, wrapped chin to toe in a black cloak, seeming one dimensional. Its face was dark blue, with a long chin and huge bottomless eyes.

"You're the one I've been fitted with?" The figure hissed out at Lobomon, voice a low croak of tortured melodies.

"You're Yagermon?"

"Indeed."

"Then yes."

"Good." The shade draped himself near Lobomon, nearly disappearing into the air. "I have much to discus with you."

Lobomon glanced around, searching for Yagermon, unable to spot him.

"I know who you are Warrior, though the others of this forsaken place seem ignorant." A cold breeze swept over Lobomon as Yagermon shifted around him, gliding through the air.

"'Ignorance is bliss' after all. Or should I say, for your sake, 'Ignorance is Life'. I dare say most would kill you if they knew. This isn't the most favorable place for your group."

Lobomon stood stiffly in place, following the shimmering of the dim air as the wraith moved around him.

"Are you one of those many?"

The Digimon appeared solid in front of him again, snorting in amusement, maybe even annoyance.

"Because I would really stand here talking to you if I was."

He turned transparent once more, circling with his icy breeze.

"Well, what do you want?"

"Believe it or not, I support you DigiDestined, and Lilestamon, I suppose. I do serve LadyDevimon, so long as she's against Lilithmon, but it's your cause I'm fully for."

"Then why are you in this place? And, geez, can you stand still?"

The shade came to a halt, shifting into place in front of Lobomon.

"Sorry. And I gotta make a living. Most of the Digimon are quite weak- Its easy to win. Some of the other fights are rigged though. Ours isn't. Though I'm hoping you hurry whatever scheme you have, coming here. I'm not dying today, and I don't want to kill you."

Yagermon bowed slightly before turning away. "I bid you farewell. Good luck."

Lobomon watched him disappeared into the gloom of the room, once again becoming immersed in the sounds of battle and pain. He felt momentary panic. He didn't have a plan of any sort really. Maybe the simmering of an idea at the edge of his mind, but certainly not a plan. He had blindly jumped just so everyone would be allowed in the Spire.

Just as quickly he was calm again, hoping he could figure something out, or, if not, his friends could get him out of the hole he had dug for himself.

**END OF CHAPTER NINETEEN**

_Not very good of a chapter, but I've kept you waiting long enough. :) Lifes been crazy lately, stuff been going on, I'm newly single... blahblahblah ha. Anyway, I promise there will be some epic battle with the DigiDestined in chapter 20- after all, gotta make the big 0's count! Lmao.  
So, I'm trying to get writing but again, I'm busy lately. Alsooo, I'm feeling real lonely on this site, so if anyone wants to be friends, hit me up! We could swap stories for review, just chat, idk, but I feel like I have no friends :p  
_

_**Also, I'm trying to go for Taking Requests, probably for short stories, but ideas for longer ones would work too!**_

_Just trying to get more writing done ha. I dont write as much as I used to._

_Anyway, enough of my rambling, I'll see you all in Chapter 20!_

_**-Jen**_


	20. Im Back!

Dang, It's been awhile.

I love stumbling across my old stuff- would you be mad if I said I lost this account for a bit? XD

The thing is, I've grown and matured quite a bit since first making this account, and this story. I do have new ideas, I think, so I'm willing to continue it if anyone following it is still there.

Even if no one cares anymore, I think it may be interesting to see where this could end up. I lost all my original Ideas and plot lines, along with all my character profiles, so I'll probably read back and attempt to continue with the same information you have.

My apologizes for the delay, if you've been waiting; and if you just found this story now, so sorry there isn't a more recent chapter to greet you. It should be done by now, I know, and I'm truly sorry!

Now that I've informed you I'll be trying to complete this, I hope you take into consideration my lack of information; when I say I have nothing, I really have nothing.

I think that's it for now. Hopefully I will try to start blocking out new chapters tomorrow.

Thank you for your time!


End file.
